The Long Bumpy Road
by kncrowder88
Summary: You should read Home Invasion before you read this seeing how its well the sequel. This will be about the long bumpy road they know have to go through hence the title. GC.NS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay I'm really pissed off now because I had typed all this lovely stuff and then accidentally deleted it. And then I messed up the undo button by accidentally pasting something else and then deleting it. So yeah now I have to retype everything. I'll try to make it just like the one I had before but their might be some changes. May not be.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Dedication: all the reviewers of Home Invasion (hope to read more of your reviews) and all the readers (hope to here your thoughts and ideas)

Catherine Willows sat on the love seat her legs pulled up to her side next to her fiancé Gil Grissom. He had his legs up on the coffee table in front of them. Lindsey was sitting between them on the ground using his legs as an arm rest. That was something she continued to smile about. They were all watching 'A Bugs Life' curtsey of Gil. As she watched her mind traveled to all the things that had been happening lately.

There was Eddie's constant complaints of the marriage. He kept telling her he had a say in it since it would involve his daughter's life. She knew the real reason he was upset was because Lindsey was calling Gil daddy now and him dad instead. She also knew that would change soon to 'your not my dad' or 'dad' or 'Gil' or something along those. Before she and Gil even made it official they had talked to her about it and she agreed. They all knew there was a long road a head of them that would probably have a bunch of speed bumps ahead of them. And they knew they would get through them together.

Their first speed bump was the trials of Mitch and Mike. Both were still in the hospital so the trials were being held back a bit. Both trials would be held at the same time. She knew the lawyer they each had chosen and knew it was not a good thing. Many times this lawyer had made her look bad on the stand, referring to her past many times, along with other criminalist. Tony's testimony would be squashed easily and Gil's most likely would also. She believed the others also would have theirs squashed. The only person she could actually count on was Lindsey and she wasn't even sure if that was enough. Gil tried to reassure her many times, saying Eddie might testify but she doubted it all.

Tony's trial had happened very quickly. The DA had only made it manslaughter, since it wasn't premeditated and was done to protect one of their own. He plead guilty and explained everything in front of the judge, going all the way back to the first victim. After reviewing the first case the judge sentenced him to one year of prison, which would be served only on the weekends. He had community service and also had to report to a parole officer morning, afternoon, and night. Catherine had thanked and hugged him after the trial.

"Cath," Gil said breaking into her thoughts. "Don't worry about the trial okay."

"I can't help it," she whispers back leaning in closer to him. "I just sense this is all going to go wrong."

"I know baby but you have to remain confident otherwise it will. We have so many people testifying against them there is no need to worry," she tries to believe him but she can't. Something in the back of her mind keeps telling her it's not over. That they will be back. He leans in to give her a kiss just as Lindsey jumps up in between them.

"Sorry did I interrupt," her voice showed she knew she did.

"No," Catherine smirked and began tickling her. Soon Gil was in on it and then Lindsey escaped. The movie was forgotten as a pillow fight erupted.

-That Night-

Lindsey was staying with her dad as they went into the lab. Gil went straight to his office while Catherine got their messages. Gil had none and she had fifty. Forty eight from reporters, news people, talk shows, and other people, one from Lindsey and one from Eddie. She also had a large vase filled with yellow lilies. Taking the vase and her messages she made her way to the break room where the junior CSIs and Greg were.

"Damn that's a lot of messages," Nick exclaimed.

"Forty eight from reporters talk shows, or anything along those lines. One from Linds and one from Ed," she says sitting down. Reading Lindsey's she smiled. She wanted her to pick up her project and bring it to the school since she left it at Gil's house. Eddie's though made her groan. He was complaining again.

"Aw lilies," Sara said.

"Hate them," Catherine groaned. "Nearly everyone knows that." Grabbing the card she read it. Blood slowly drained from her face. All noticed the sudden paleness of her skin and got worried. Before anyone could say anything Gil entered.

"Nick smash and grab. Sara another smash and grab. Cath 'Rick your with me," he said handing the perspective slips over and then walking out. Everyone left but Warrick and Catherine.

"Cath. What's the card say?"

"Nothing," she said grabbing the vase and putting the card in it. Going to the locker room she placed it in her locker then shut the door. Warrick watched wondering if he should tell Grissom. The entire trip to the crime scene was silent. When they got there Warrick went to do the preliminary while Catherine looked at a familiar household and Gil went towards Brass. She soon joined them.

"Eddie lives right next door," she said. "Brass what do we got?"

"Nine year old girl," he says as they head into the house. Everything was a mess. Glass and furniture all over the place. And who could miss the blood. "Her names Anna Grindell. Mother, Patricia Grindell, came home from visiting her family after not receiving any calls for an entire week. Lots of blood and bugs."

"Joy," Catherine said as Gil's face lit up. "How is it that not one person noticed this girl wasn't alive or was in trouble for an entire week?"

"Let's see she has an alcoholic and addict on one side of her house and a known drug user and seller on the other," Brass said. "Plus the mom said the only time she left the house was when Lindsey was visiting Eddie."

"What?" she grabbed his notes and read them allowed. "'Lindsey was like an angel to her. Always treated her like a sister. Sometimes convinced her dad to let her spend the night. I know its odd to trust him more seeing how he is when Lindsey isn't around and how he was during the marriage with his wife, I only know due to the other neighbors, but compared to my own husband I would allow him to adopt her if he wanted. Who's going to tell Lindsey? I can't.' Gil?"

"Go talk to the mother," he said. "Then document the splatter."

"Thanks," she handed the notes back over. Leaving her kit where it was she left the house and looked around for Patricia. She spotted her standing in Eddie's yard. The women had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tale and was wearing a black silk skirt, black high heals, and a blood red spaghetti strap belly shirt. She was watching what was going on in her house and yard but when she noticed Catherine walking over to her she grew tense and focused on her.

"Who are you," she asked her voice hoarse and weak from crying earlier.

"Mrs. ... Patrica," she looks into her bright green pained eyes and held back tears. "I'm Catherine Willows with the Crime Lab."

"The one from the news. Lindsey's mother," she said. That first sentenced pained me. It was the fifteenth time she had been referred to that way, only by suspects and witnesses. Lawyers were beginning to refer to her like that also when they first meet. She'll run into the lawyer in the hall and introduce themselves and their eyes will widen and then they say that line. Then their clients would say it. Everyone knew it was bugging her but she couldn't stop it and neither could they.

"Yeah," she sighs. "Can you ... can you tell me if you touched anything?"

"I ... I just walked into the house and grew scared. I thought to leave them for a short period of time would help them grow closer. Guess two weeks wasn't short enough huh," tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't touch anything that I remember. All I remember is her bo ... body. I used Eddie's phone to call the police. Lindsey asked me what was wrong but I couldn't ... I couldn't tell her. I just broke down into tears and left his house. Lindsey knew what happened in the house a lot and did her best to keep her safe. I guess this time it didn't work. Then again she was probably trying to protect you at the time. It took me a week to realize the reason for them not calling was not because of what happened to you Ms. Willows but something else. I came home as soon as I could and found her."

"I'm so sorry." To her surprise Patrica burst into tears and fell into her arms right then and their. She held her until Gil and an officer walked over and relived her of that duty. Patrica easily went to the officer who lead her over to one of the patrol cars and sat her in the front seat.

"Cath I'm having Brass have one of the officers bring Lindsey and Eddie to the lab along with Patrica. It think it be easier to question them their then any where else," he says.

"Yeah," she walks around him and into the house. He went up to the body to collect the bugs while she went into the living room to try to find where it started. She found out she was right in assuming the living room and began to document and photograph the blood splatter. After she finished that room she moved to the dining room and then Warrick started processing behind her. All he had to do was look for trace and photograph the damage to the furniture and collect what ever he could since she collected swabs of the blood splatter as she went. That's how it went she finishes a room and he would move in to collect if he was ready.

When she finally got to the room she had seen so many photos of the girl she could almost picture her at the first stages of death. Flies swarmed around her body and maggots crawled in and on her. Other bugs were their also. In her right hand was the telephone gripped tightly. She made a note to find out if she had been able to call anyone. What she did notice was that her thumb was on the one button. 'She was calling for help,' she bites her tongue to keep from crying. Photographing and documenting the blood pools she found in the bathroom she then let David in. He removed the body and she realized all that she had just photographed was one huge blood pool under the vic. Documenting and photographing that she waited.

"Is 'Rick done," Gil asked her coming to his feet.

"Yep," Warrick said. "Already brought mine and Cath's evidence out to the car. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," they said at the same time. Thirty minutes later they were walking into the lab dropping off evidence. Nick and Sara were already in the break room. They looked at a clock and found they had been processing for three and a half hours. Meaning they had three people sitting around waiting to be questioned and talked to for that long. After dropping their evidence off they went to get coffee.

"How's your cases," Catherine asked getting to the coffee first. She poured three mugs and handed one to each of her colleagues. All took a sip at the same time and sighed with content. Greg had just recently made a pot of his special blend of coffee.

"An officer called ahead to let us know you were coming. Greg noted the time and thought it be better to come back to good coffee then my coffee," Sara said. "And our cases are one."

"One," Warrick asked.

"Yeah turns out that the print found at both our scenes is the same," Nick filled in. "And they are only two blocks away and occurred exactly an hour apart. Witnesses described the same made and we have an APB out on him now along with an arrest warrant and a search warrant for him, his car, his house, or any other property he has we may not know about yet."

"Lucky," Warrick said. "We have a dead nine year old who got found a week after she was murdered in her own bathroom."

"Oh my," Sara said. "If you guys need any help I'm willing."

"We got all the help we need right now worry about your case," Grissom said. Catherine looked at him. He caught her eye and sighed. "Now or later it's up to you?"

"Its better to tell her now then later Gil you know that." Everyone looked at them.

"Tell who what," Warrick asked.

"Tell Lindsey that Anna is dead," Catherine informed. "The victim lived right next to Eddie. She and Lindsey were basically friends. According to the mother Lindsey knew the father was abusive and always tried to protect Anna. Was like an angel for her and treated her like a sister. She told Brass that if Eddie wanted to adopt Anna she would have let him. Told me that she thought two weeks away would bring the two closer together. Prime suspect is the husband."

"Wow," Nick said shocked. Catherine went to the fridge and got three cans of coke. She then left towards the room Brass was keeping the little group in. She walked in to find him drinking coffee and reading over a file at the table. Lindsey was sitting in Eddie's lap half asleep. Eddie was rocking back in forth in the chair reading a children's' books aloud to her. Patrica was sitting in another chair her knees pulled up to her chest. She had silent tears running down her eyes. Brass looked up at her.

"Wahoo Cath trying to spill something," He said rushing over and taking the cup of coffee and a can from her hands. "I was expecting Warrick or someone else."

"Don't worry," she smiled. Placing the drinks down and taking her coffee she looked at the file he was reading. "Reviewing?"

"Uh ... sorry," he shut it. "Just wanted to make sure everything was open and shut you know. Don't want the defense to find something and get them off."

"Good luck. Been through it ten times now," she smirks. "Gil leaves to many things out in the open."

"Ms. Willows," Patrica said her head popping up. "Ms. Willows why are we here?"

"We thought it be better to question you where no one could watch," she informed. Her eyes traveled to Eddie. He was looking at her with curious eyes. Lindsey was now awake.

"Cath I said all of us," Gil said entering with Warrick. Both were holding their coffee.

"I can handle it," she replied. "Trust me?"

"I do," he replies.

"Then go process the evidence. Find Mr. Grindell," she replied. He sighed.

"Fine but Brass stays," he smirked and left. Warrick did so too. Brass rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"Mommy why am I here," Lindsey asked. "What is going on?"

"Lindsey," Catherine said her voice business like. "Lindsey you know Anna right?"

"Yes she lives next to dad," she smiled. Eddie looked at Catherine angrily. She ignored it.

"Sweetie. Anna died," she replied.

"She ... she did," she asked. Catherine sat down in a chair across from Lindsey. Patrica was in the seat next to her. She nodded her head and Lindsey began to cry.

"So why did you bring us here," Eddie asked.

"As I said earlier we believe it would be better to question you out of the public," her pager went off and she looked at it. Brass too looked at it.

"How many times has this happened Catherine?"

"This is the first Brass," she looked up at him.

"Inform the DA," he said.

"It's nothing to worry about," she replied placing her pager back on her pants.

A/N okay I'm going to stop this chapter here. Hope you like. This may be a long story I'm not sure yet. Please please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay here it goes. I hope everyone likes this and please please please review. They do make me happier and give me more confidence. I'm very self-conscious when it comes to everything. Reviews help relieve my belief that I suck at writing or that I do suck and need improvement!

"Has what happened," Eddie asked slightly worried. Though he may have treated her badly and they were no longer worried he still worried, after all she was the mother of his daughter and if she was in danger so was Lindsey.

"Nothing Ed," Catherine said. Patrica looked at her for a second.

"You will find him won't you? Put him behind bars," She asked. "Promise me you'll find him Ms. Willows. Promise?"

"We can't promise that," She said. "But I can promise you we are all doing our best to find the person responsible. You can help by filling out your statement," she stood walking over to a desk in the corner. She took out a pad of paper and a pen. "Just write everything you remember from when you left the airport and to when you found the body. If we have anything else we need will ask you questions. Lindsey, Eddie why don't you too come with me."

"Catherine?" Brass said giving her a look.

"I'm just moving them someplace more ... comfortable. You could come you know," she gave him a smirk. "We don't bite."

"I highly doubt that," he whispered as he walked by her. She hit him lightly.

"I'll tell Gil on you."

"No I'm scared. He will lecture me about bugs or tell me the truth," he gave her a smirk.

"Gil Grissom's bug lecture," she replied with a laugh. Lindsey walked up next to her taking her hand. Her eyes traveled down to her and then up to Brass.

"Ellie was like that," he said looking at Lindsey.

"Here we are," she said opening Gil's office door. His head popped up upon their entrance with a confused look. He looked from her to Brass to Eddie and finally to Lindsey.

"Want me to leave or can I sit in on this," he asked giving her a questioning look.

"You have to sit in smarty," she replied.

"Daddy!" Lindsey smiled rushing over to Grissom. He enveloped her into a hug. "Mommy tells me Anna is dead."

"I'm sorry Butterfly," he replied. Eddie looked down at Catherine with a scowl.

"It will end soon Ed," she whispered. "Lindsey why don't you take a seat we have some questions for you."

"Okay mommy," she took a seat across from Gil. Eddie sat next to her. Catherine walked around the desk and leaned on the table behind Gil while Brass stayed at the door to keep this private.

"Lindsey," Catherine began.

"Isn't there some rule against questioning your own family members?" Eddie asked.

"Lindsey," She began again. "When was the last time you saw Anna?"

"Before you picked me up at dads before the ... incident," she paused for a moment. "That was like a week ago. Yeah I remember someone entering the house three hours before you arrived but I never saw them leave."

"Was it a him or her," Gil asked leaning in his chair. Eddie shot him a glare which only Catherine spotted. 'Long bumpy road,' she reminded herself.

"I'm not sure they had on a really really long coat," she laughed a bit. "Kinda like when you dressed up as Sherlock. All I remember is that Anna had been with me in front of dad's and then she panicked and rushed inside."

"Do you know why she panicked," Catherine asked standing straighter.

"I think it was the blue convertible that pulled up on the street." Her eyes shot up to Brass's in shock. As did Gil's.

"Brass she said she just got back right?"

"Right," he replied.

"Then how was she on the block," Gil asked. He looked over at Catherine.

"How am I supposed to know," she asked.

"You're a mom and you talked to her. You're also the only female on this case. I'm looking for your opinion. What do you think she may have done?"

"I thought we don't form theories Grissom," she asked. "I thought we follow the evidence."

"And form a theory. The evidence proves or disproves the theory."

"Gil I'm not stupid I know how to do this job," she snapped crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying your stupid and I'm not saying you don't know how to do your job. I'm just wondering if you have a theory yet having some ... incite into this women's head. You talked to her twice now and we haven't."

"I think she loved her daughter very much," she said.

"Enough to kill her to protect her," Brass asked.

"We shouldn't be discussing this right now," Catherine smirked and looked over at Eddie and then smiled over at Lindsey. "Eddie when was the last time you saw or spoke with Anna or her father?"

"Yesterday I talked with her dad," he shrugged. "We were at the club." When he said that he looked straight at Catherine. "You know the one ..."

"I know," she replied. "Did he mention where he was staying or anything? Anyway to contact him?"

"Nope just said he had to get back to take care of the kid and left," he replied.

"Did you notice anything odd in the past week going on at the Grindell residence," Gil asked. Eddie shot him a look that showed all his hate for the man.

"If I did I would have called the police," he replied.

"Right," Catherine said not liking the tension forming in the room. Her eyes searched for Brass and he seemed to get the hint stepping closer to Eddie's side of the room. "Lindsey what about you. Have you seen anything or heard anything odd in the past couple days?"

"I only got to dads this morning," she said with a 'duh' look. "I think the door was slightly unopened but I wasn't really paying attention. Daddy was telling me a joke."

"Jim why don't you take Lindsey to go play some games."

"Sure come on Linds," Brass offered his hand. She happily climbed from her chair and took it.

"Okay Uncle Jim," she replied. Then she looked back at the two. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you going to find who did this?"

"We will do our best Butterfly," Gil responded. Once Jim left with her he opened his mouth to ask Eddie something.

"Gil," She interrupted catching both their gazes. All he had to do was look into her eyes and know what she wanted. With a sigh he left his office and went to work on the case. She walked around the desk and over to the door. Opening it she looked out and narrowed her eyes at Greg. He waved and walked off his eavesdropping unsuccessful. Shutting it she turned to face him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Are you sure its not you with the problem," he asked standing and walking towards her.

"Ever since I told you what was happening you got angrier at him. He is a good guy Eddie and he loves Lindsey. I don't see what your problem is with him," she sighed. "If you two can't get along then we will have to take this to court. I will not have Lindsey around two arguing fathers. I told you once this daddy and dad stuff will end and soon she will be yelling at Gil about how he isn't her father."

"Not if you keep brainwashing her," he snapped.

"You know what I actually thought we could solve this but I guess not," she turned and opened the door exiting. He followed her towards DNA and found that Lindsey was in their. Along with Greg.

"Mommy!" Lindsey yelled rushing into her arms. "Greg was showing me a new game."

"Oh god," Catherine said with a laugh.

"Don't worry mom it's perfectly sanitary," Greg said. "I'd hug you but your arms are full sorry."

"And Gil would hunt you down and kill you."

"Engaged? I still can't believe it," he shuck his head going to retrieve a folder. He handed it to her. "About time too."

"You got my results already."

"You're always moved to the top of my pile. After Grissom of course."

"How flattering. I'm stuck under Gil huh?"

"And here I thought you like it there," he winked.

"She does," Gil said entering.

"Hey Daddy," Lindsey hugged him too. "Is it okay if I stay with dad a little longer then planned?"

"Of course," Gil agreed looking over at Catherine. "If your mom agrees to it."

"Why ... oh yeah of course baby," she whispered pulling her into a hug. "Love you baby. Your dad is down the hall waiting for you okay."

"Okay love you mommy love you daddy," she skipped out.

"So?" Gil asked.

"All the blood I lifted belonged to the victim," she said.

"Robbins said she died by three stab wounds to the ribs," he informed.

"Let's brief with Warrick real quick."

A/N I know this is short right? Well I hope to have the chapters get longer later. Please please please please please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

He watched her the entire time they briefed Warrick. She did all the talking and he just listened, she was more involved in the case then either of them. It seemed though he was in charge of it she took charge of it. Warrick looked at the pictures in front of him and then back up at her.

"Why was the father in a bar," He asked confused. "I mean if you had murdered Lindsey, not saying you ever would," he said quickly at the look she gave him. She seemed to soften a bit but not much. "Wouldn't you get out of the state and possibly the country before you were caught? Especially if you knew her body probably wouldn't be found in an entire week. Why come to a bar in Vegas knowing your daughter might get found soon?"

"Maybe ... maybe he felt guilty. And was coming to confess and he ran into Eddie," Grissom suggested.

"What and Eddie talked him out of it," she snapped. "Come on Gil Eddie isn't like that."

"I'm not saying he is Catherine," he sounded shocked. Warrick looked at both of them slightly nervous. How the could the couple everyone had been hoping would get together that finally did only to end up arguing over a simple matter like Eddie. Something was up and he needed to know. Silently he listened since it was part of the case, otherwise he would have left. "We can't seem to find him yet Eddie talked to him yesterday. I highly doubt that's a coincidence."

"Maybe it just is Gil," her voice was low but menacing. "You just don't like him and will jump onto any boat that is sailing against him."

"I am not Catherine I'm just making a theory. If the evidence disproves it then I'm wrong."

"The evidence doesn't always tell the truth," she was angry now. "You two are always going up against each other. And it's beginning to get on my nerves!" She stormed out of the layout room and down the hall. Heads looking out of their labs quickly disappeared as she came their way. Warrick knew the gossip train would be going now.

"Uh Gris ..." Warrick began but he too walked out, the opposite direction of Catherine. Before he could go after Catherine, Nick and Sara entered casting careful looks over their shoulders in the directions of the departed senior CSIs.

"What was that all about," Nick asked. "I never in a million years would think of Catherine defending Eddie."

"Well Nick if you had an ex-wife who was the mother of your child wouldn't you too defend them weather or not you hate then or like them," Sara said cocking an eyebrow.

"I would let you have a round at her," he winked at her.

"Yeah maybe break her jaw," Warrick said.

"I'm not that tough sorry. Try Catherine," she smirked. "From what I hear she can throw a punch."

"Come on Catherine? She may be tough emotionally but I'm not sure about physically," Nick said. "I mean she couldn't beat me at arm wrestling."

"Nick she wasn't trying," Warrick said laughing. "Didn't want to make a fool out of you in front of everyone. Plus if you remember correctly she was half asleep and still held up a good fight, while not trying."

"You didn't even try to go against her," Nick retorted.

"I did once and trust me you don't want to piss of Catherine Willows."

"Wait you pissed her off and she had an arm wrestling fight with you," Sara said.

"I told a lab tech I wouldn't arm wrestle her because I didn't want to hurt her hand," he said.

"Rick! How could you say that?"

"Come on Sara you weren't here," he defended. Pointing at Nick he smirked. "And neither were you. Believe it or not Catherine and I weren't the best of friends when I first arrived. In fact she was so hard on me I thought I wasn't going to survive this job any longer."

"Yeah so?"

"So if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be able to handle most of the cases we get in here," he shrugged. "Or be this buff. Anyways. She over heard me telling the tech that and asked if I would arm wrestle her. I said no way and she sat down in front of me and well ... kicked my ass."

"Still that was a harsh thing to say to her Rick," Sara said looking down at the picture on the table. "Wow did someone hate this person or what."

"It's not a person Sara," Warrick grabbed the photo. "It's a little girl who was brutally murdered by one of her parents. And you never meet her. She was small and skinny. Her arms were so thin my entire hand could fit around it. I seriously thought that if I touched her she would break into a million pieces."

"And what she look like now?" Nick asked. "Or have you not seen her since?"

"She keeps in contact with everyone from the old team. Me, Gris, Cath, Brass, and Nel and then a couple lab techs. She was the DNA girl before Greg showed. And she sent me a picture of her and her new family. She is taller and not as skinny."

"Must have been eating lots."

"Who knows," He shrugged just as Catherine entered again.

"Hey 'Rick did I leave my pager in here," she asked looking around. There was a look of terror on her face.

"Um ... no why? Something wrong? You look like you lost Lindsey," he said. Her head shot up.

"What? I lost Lindsey? When? Where?"

"Cath," Nick yelled getting her to go quiet. "Lindsey isn't lost. Actually she left with Eddie not that long ago. And why are you going crazy over a pager. You know the lab provides new ones for lost ones."

"I ... I'm expecting a call," she lied. "Person only has my pager number so I need it."

"Really," Sara said. "Why not call them up and give them your cell number or the number to the lab."

"Are you crazy," she looked shocked. "Just give ... wouldn't work. I'll try the conference room maybe I left it in there while question Patricia."

"Um ..." Warrick finally mutter after she left. "What is bothering her?"

"I think it is who ever sent her those flowers."

-Catherine-

She rushed into the conference room. Patricia was still in there and slightly shocked to see her rushing in and looking around. "Damn it. Where did I put it," she looked ready to burst any minute. "Come on. I can't have lost it not now."

"Lost what Ms. Willows?"

"My pager. It fell off somewhere," she informed.

"Is it in your locker Ms. Willows," the officer watching over Patricia asked.

"No! I haven't gone near my locker since the beginning of this shift," she snapped.

"Sorry ma'am," he said slightly shocked at her reaction. "Just trying to help."

"Well don't!"

"Um ... Ms. Willows I believe Eddie may have taken it. He picked something up off the floor as you were leaving," Patricia informed.

"E-Eddie?" she stuttered out rushing from the room while pulling her cell. Going to Gil's office she began dialing his number. Shutting and locking the door she waited for him to pick up. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone in the room but Gil was at his desk working on paperwork and the case. "Eddie," she said after he answered. "Linds put your father on."

"No I'm fine don't worry," she lied. Grissom could tell it was a lie just by the way her hand was massaging her forehead. "You basterd ...what did you do with my pager ... damn it Eddie you don't ... you looked through the memory ... that's invading my privacy and you damn well know it ... we aren't married and even if we still were I would be pissed ... damn it Eddie that is my pager not yours. I don't go through your stuff ... that was once and only because Lindsey wanted too ... not my fault I like to spoil her if I can ...Eddie please I really need that pager ... I'm not going to make a deal with you to get my pager back ... okay! Don't tell him. What's the deal?"

It was silent for awhile. Then her jaw dropped and she leaned against the door. "Ed you know I can't do that ... no no Gil doesn't need to know ... fine I'll talk to her but I can't promise anything okay ... Ed this isn't something I can control ... I'll stop by in an hour or two but I can't promise anything. Bye." She hung up.

"What don't I need to know," Gil asked making her jump.

"Gil! What are you doing here," she asked a hand over her heart and her cell lying on the floor.

"One it's my office. Two it's my office. And three ... it's my office," he gave her a look. "What don't I need to know Catherine?"

"Nothing Gil," she put on a fake smile. "Just Eddie being Eddie again."

"Really so Eddie takes your pager regularly or is there something on there, or someone calling you, that you don't want me to know about?" She looked shocked as she bent to pick up her cell.

"Are you accusing me of cheating," she asked with a slight hint of hurt. "Gil you better not be accusing me of cheating because if you are then you're a moron!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. All I'm doing is following the evidence."

"So this is just another case for you," she looked hurt.

"No Cath this is not another case. But you're hiding something and I know it. I thought you could tell me anything. All I want to know is what you think I shouldn't know. What if it is important Catherine? What if it is a threat on your life or mine or Lindsey's? I deserve to know what is bothering you so much that you have begun to shake," he pointed at her arms which were shacking.

"You think I'm cheating don't you," she whispered. He was silent. "Damn it Gil tell me!"

"No Cath I don't think your cheating," he said. "But how you seem pinned to that topic of cheating maybe we should discuss that."

"Basterd," she pulled off her ring and threw it at him. "Of all the people I though I could trust you just had to pull a stunt like this. Cheating? Cheating!" The door was opened wide behind her and she headed out. "How could you think that Gil?"

"Catherine," He called after her as she rushed down the hall. He was in his doorway confused on what to do. In his hand was the engagement ring. Greg stood in the DNA lab mouth wide open looking that way, many other techs and secretaries also stood like that. "Get back to work or you're all fired!"

Catherine rushed out to her Denali and speed off towards Eddie's. Might as well get the pager back before she went anywhere else. Her phone kept going off every five minutes. She knew it was Gil and she wanted to answer. To apologize but she also thought he should be apologizing. And if he wants to apologize he had to do it to her face. Many times she kept telling herself this was just another bump, a very very big bump. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she pulled up to the curb. Eddie was sitting outside on the porch with a glass of soda. Lindsey was obviously inside watching television or sleeping.

"Catherine," Eddie said coming to his feet. "You're early." He had a smile on his face. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Just give me the damn pager," she snapped wiping the tears away so he wouldn't notice. He did notice them and slightly smirked.

"Something happen at work," he asked. 'Or did he break your unworthy heart,' he thought to himself. 'Told you Cat that only I'm the only one who can love you.'

"Nope just tired and angry. Now give me the pager," she said.

"We made a deal," he retorted.

"Fine," she stormed up to the house him behind her. When she entered she heard the sounds of cartoons of the television and couldn't help but smile a bit. It was like she was getting off work and picking up Lindsey.

"Dad!" Lindsey called from the living room. "I thought you were waiting for ... mommy!"

"Hey Linds," she says enveloping the mini her in a hug. Lindsey had a wide smile on her face that quickly disappeared.

"I thought you and daddy said I could stay with dad longer?"

"I know. Dad has something of mine I needed to get," she swung her right hand in her left.

"Mom? You didn't did you," she looked ready to cry. "Mom?"

"Linds ... it's complicated," she tried to explain but Lindsey backed away slightly yanking her hand from her mom's.

"You always ruin everything! How could you!"

"Lindsey please let me ex ..." her jaw hung open surprise written across her face. Lindsey had just smacked her across the face and rushed off to her room. "Lindsey Marie Willows get your butt back here!"

"Cath ..." Eddie said laughing slightly. "She's just a kid."

"And she smacked me. No wonder she thinks I ruin everything you spoil her to death," she snapped standing to her feet.

"She's my baby girl."

"She is also my baby girl! You must learn to punish her Eddie or she will walk all over you. And you say I'm brainwashing her."

"So what did you do Cat?"

"Don't call me Cat," she snapped. "Now are you going to punish her or should I?"

"She smacked you not me." He shrugged. Lindsey was standing in the hallway outside her bedroom door watching.

"It's your household."

"Wow did Catherine Willows just say the house she is standing in is my household," he stepped forward. "Does Gil know your here?"

"Does it matter," she replied. "And if I remember correctly this is the house you won while I won the other one."

"The better one went to you."

"I paid for it," she snapped. "Now will you just explain to me why Lindsey thinks she can smack me and not get punished?"

"Hey I've never had problems with her."

"You spoil her!"

"So do you."

"Occasionally but not every second of the day. Damn it Eddie this is why I divorced you in the first place. I'm sick and tired of arguing with people, especially you!"

"I thought it was because you cheated on me," he smirked.

"I never once cheated and you damn well know that," her voice was a whisper. "Just give me my pager. Shouldn't have to worry about the deal anymore I solved it earlier."

"Oh really," he reached in his pocket pulling out her pager. She held out her hand waiting. "How?"

"Ed it doesn't matter," she gave him a stern look. "Give me the pager."

"Why so you could ..." he was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She reached for it and sighed with relief.

"Hey Brass what is it," she said. "Really? That's great. Um can you hold off on interrogation for a bit I'm having problems ... she is still at the lab ... Gil? What about him? ... I have no idea why he is locked in his office and not answering his phone," she looked slightly angry. "No, okay yes we did but can we not talk about it right now ... Jim please I have to deal with Eddie right now ... I'll tell her bye," she hung up. "Pager now I have a job to do."

"Job before family?"

"Eddie you know it's not like that and you're not family," she replied. "Please just give me the pager."

"After you tell me how long this has been going on?"

"Eddie it is none of you're ..."

"Business? It puts my daughter in danger. These men attacked you and now they are harassing you."

"Oh your one to talk King of Abuse," she snapped.

"My daughter is in danger."

"Ed I don't have time for this," she snapped storming from the house. He walked after her with Lindsey following silently behind.

"Do you ever have time to discuss your daughter," he yelled after her. The cop watching the crime scene next door stepped away from the front entrance and walked towards them, stopping on the grass of Patricia's yard.

"I work my ass off to support our daughter," she yelled spinning around on her heals. "I even support you sometimes. Do you think I like working nights? Do you think I like knowing that with every criminal I put away I gain one more enemy that could possibly harm her? No I don't Ed. That's why I have extra weapons at home and I try so damn hard to stay safe when at a crime scene."

"You enjoy working nights. You're by Gil all the time," he smirked at the pained look in her eye.

"Why is it that every time we argue you pull him into it?"

"Why is it you won't tell me if he knows your here. I would guess no because he wouldn't let you see me alone."

"Why is it you think ..."

"Ms. Willows," the officer said walking up to her. "Ms. Willows Detective Brass has been radioing for you. Says he is at the station and needs you right away. Says Grissom is there already and they would like to start the interrogation."

"Thanks," she looked at Eddie her eyes catching Lindsey's. "Tell Lindsey her Uncle Jim says hello. I have to find out who killed Anna. Can you please give me my pager?"

"Will you tell me if they page you again," he asked and he truly sounded worried. That confused her for a second but she recovered.

"They can't do anything to me or Lindsey," smirking she snatched the pager from his grasp. Before he could grab her wrist to get it back she rushed to her Denali and headed for the station. It took her less then ten minutes to get there, thanks to some speeding. When she entered Brass and Grissom were standing outside the interrogation room waiting. "Sorry I'm late had to deal with some things. Thanks for waiting Jim."

"He's not the only one who waited Catherine," Grissom said but she ignored him.

"Has he said anything? Asked for a lawyer," she asked looking at Brass.

"Uh ... is something going on between you two," he asked looking from her to Grissom.

"I only see you and me here Jim," she said entering the observation room followed by Grissom while Brass went into the interrogation room where Warrick was already processing the suspect.

"Very mature Catherine," he looked down at his hand which still held the ring. "How's Eddie?"

"We have a case to work," she leaned back onto the table behind her and looked at the pager still in her hand. The look of worry on Eddie's face came back to her and she sighed. He was right. She was putting Lindsey in danger. But it wasn't only her and Eddie who know. Brass knows. 'And he won't do anything unless you give him permission,' she reminded herself. 'Where on the other hand telling the court would get them even further away.'

"Catherine we need to talk," Grissom said interrupting her thoughts.

"We are talking right now," she looked into the interrogation room just as the suspect began to talk.

"Patricia left us alone," the suspect said. "Told me I needed to spend time with my daughter, the right way. What is the hell did she mean by the right way? I'm not the one who drove home and murdered our baby."

"Can't refer to someone as your baby if you never treated them like one," Catherine muttered looking down to see who was paging her. To her surprise it was Eddie. "What the?"

"Who is it?"

"No one," she said glaring at him for a moment.

"Catherine something is ..."

"You know for a fact she killed Anna," Brass spoke interrupting their conversation. 'Thanks Jim,' Catherine thought and continued watching.

"I had left Anna to play with Lindsey for awhile."

"Why Lindsey? Why didn't you hire a babysitter?"

"Lindsey is a sweet kid. Sometimes when I would watch her mom drop her off at Ed's I wondered why I couldn't be so loving like them. I heard how he treated her while they were married but yet she still comes by and drops her off and is kind to him. Doesn't start arguments. And plus Lindsey and Anna were like sisters. I know Lindsey let her spend the night at first just to keep her safe from me and I was glad. I hated harming Anna I just couldn't ... I couldn't stop."

"You couldn't stop hitting your daughter?" Brass asked confused.

"Where's Ms. Willows? I was told she was working this case. I want to speak with her. She will understand."

"She is ..." Warrick began but the door opened shutting him up.

"Richard," Catherine said entering. Her eyes traveled to both male members of the room and they understood. Standing they left and went into interrogation. "Patricia killed Anna? Why would she do that?"

"To stop me," he mumbled. "You don't know how hard I tried to stop. Therapists. Drugs. Alcohol."

"Eddie could have told you drugs and alcohol don't work. I could have told you that," she sat down across from him. "Patricia seems to think it was you who killed her."

"Patricia is ... Patricia is lying. Like I said I let Anna spend time with Lindsey. Knew she be with you for a week and thought they could spend time together. Plus I wanted to go do some things."

"Some hookers," she cocked an eyebrow.

"You know me so well."

"How can I not," she smiled. "Always liked to juggle more then one."

"Catherine," he looked at the table and then up at her. Tears were going down his face. "Lindsey is such a sweet kid. So sweet and innocent. Anna loved her so much. Patricia really wanted me to change and so did I. I was the one who convinced her to leave me and Anna alone for a month. We called daily to let her know how things were."

"Rich," she choked out. "What happened to Anna?"

"Such a sweet kid," he said shaking his head.

"Richard I know this is hard trust me," she said.

"Why because of what happened to Julie? You think you understand because of Julie! You don't know shit Catherine. Anna was nothing like Julie. Julie was a brat to everyone. She deserved what came to her."

"You wanted me in here I'm here. You told them I would understand," she looked him in the eye. "How can I trust you word? How can you prove to me that Patricia killed Anna and not you when I can pile so much evidence up against you? Testifying at your trial would be so easy. I already know what I would ..."

"How would a mother who puts her own child in danger sound up on the stand? You tell me that Catherine? You were the one who put Lindsey in danger. You were the one who put Julie in danger."

"We aren't talking about me."

"Grissom what is going on? Do they know each other," Warrick asked finally breaking the shocked silence that filled the room.

"How should I know?" Grissom responded shacking his head. "It's like a whole new her now."

"You want me to prove it was her," he whispered leaning over towards her. "Fine I'll tell you everything."

_Lindsey and Anna were running around in Eddie's yard playing tag when the blue convertible pulled up to the curb. Anna rushed away and into her house soon followed by someone in a long trench coat. Catherine's car pulling up forced Lindsey to forget the odd event that just happen and run into her mothers opened arms. Neither noticed another vehicle pull up as they were leaving._

_A man exited the small car and walked up to the house. The door was locked so he headed around the back. That door was locked too but he could see through the glass windows. Anna was running into the kitchen shortly followed by Patricia, the person in the trench coat, and headed for the phone. She grabbed it and headed up the stairs. Patricia grabbed a steak knife and went after her. He opened the door and quietly entered. He followed the two up the stairs, seeing the mess made already downstairs. _

_They headed back down the stairs and he moved out of the way. Anna was bleeding from the arm and fumbling with the phone. He hide wanting to help but knew he couldn't. Patricia chased Anna around the house until she finally killed her in the bathroom. Then she went to her own room and changed. He took the chance to grab the bloodied tan trench coat and left the house heading for Reno. He had his proof and needed nothing more._

"Where is the trench coat?"

"I gave it to Eddie," he shrugged. "Brown paper bag tied with fishing string. Put into a brown shipping box. That's why I was at the club. The one you and Laura used to work at."

"Do you think Eddie still has this package," she asked her voice showing the disbelief.

"You think I'm lying. Ask Eddie he will tell you," he was surprised when she pulled her cell phone and placed it on the table.

"Lindsey Willows speaking," Lindsey's tiny voice said after three rings. Richard seemed to go into a dazed look a smile spreading across his face when she spoke. Eddie was in the background.

"Linds you sound like your mother," he called.

"Lindsey put Eddie on," Catherine said.

"Daddy its mother," she said. Catherine eyes clamped shut. Grissom's mouth dropped slightly shock clearly written on her face. "Obviously she does not care about how I am doing."

"Catherine what's going on I called you five times already," he said. "Well paged me anyways."

"Eddie were you given a brown package from Richard Grindell."

"I can't remember. Maybe at the bar. I was a bit wasted at the time."

"Think carefully about this. Do you still have this package if you were ever given one? And if you do where is it located at?"

"I'm not sure," he responded. "What's this all about anyways? Did you find Robert already?"

"That's why I left so quickly," she responded. "Eddie this is ..."

"Come on Ed tell her you have it. This is my life on the line here."

"And Julie's wasn't," Eddie sounded bitter and cold. Now all three men where confused as the interrogation went on.

"This is not the time," Catherine snapped. "Eddie do you have the package?"

"Hold on ... Linds do you see a brown package anywhere around the house."

"Hold on Daddy," Lindsey called. Five minutes later her tiny feet where heard. "Yeah I found one behind the picture of mother you have. Why want me to open it?"

"No," Catherine said so quickly everyone jumped. "Eddie bring it to the lab, wearing gloves. Yours and Lindsey's prints will need to be taken so we can rule them out. Bye," she hung up. "Officer."

"Yes Ma'am," an officer stepped forward.

"Un-cuff him," she said.

"Uh ... I cannot do that with out Detective Brass's permission ma'am. There is a warrant out on his arrest for the murder of Anna Grindell. The reason he is here."

"I know," she responded standing. "Do as I say."

"Believe me now," he was smirking.

"Don't take it as a compliment," she whispered back as the door opened. Grissom, Warrick, and Jim were all standing out there when she exited him in toe.

"What is he doing un-cuffed?"

"Brass I need you to contact a Detective Silvia Barns in Montana," she said. "Tell her Catherine Willows needs to speak with her. Warrick, Eddie is bringing a package in I want you to process it and send Eddie to the room he was brought to earlier I need to speak with him. Richard you're with me."

"Is that a good thing," he asked.

"Catherine we need to talk," Grissom said. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Brass and Warrick quickly left not wanting to interfere. She just crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have a case to work what is it?"

"I ..." He began but changed directions. "This man ... Richard you called him is Robert Grindell. How is it that you are calling him by a different name and we all know him by Robert Grindell?"

"That ... that doesn't matter," she looked over at Richard/Robert, who was leaning on the wall behind her. He waved with a smile. She waved back shaking her head. "Grissom can we just get to work."

"Sure you bossed everyone else around what do you want me to do," he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Do what ever it is you want to ... boss," she turned and walked over to the suspect. "Come on Richard."

"I feel so loved," he smirked a bit.

"Don't get used to it. Detective Barns will be so happy when I speak with her," he stopped walking.

"You didn't," he looked shocked.

"I did and I will do it again in a heartbeat. It's my job to put scum like you away," she turned and walked up in front of him.

"Scum? Is that all I am to you scum," he looked surprised.

"Yes scum," she pointed a finger at him. "The lowest form of scum there is."

"Don't point your finger at me," he glared down at her. From the corner of her eye she saw Grissom watch.

"I'll do what ever I want," she stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Lindsey is cute," he smiled at her.

"I know," she sighed.

"What's the matter Cath," he looked over in the direction she looked. At Grissom. "Did he hurt you? Catherine?"

"Don't get all big brother on me okay."

AN: Yeah I know weird chapter huh? Well now we learned something new about Catherine. Yes I know I'm evil because I called off the wedding and all but don't worry, what type of Grillows fan would I be if I didn't have a plan to get them back together. Any ideas? Just kidding. Please review I love hearing what others have to say about my stories and it encourages me to write more, weather or not it is a good review or not. Better to get a bad review then no review at all right?

Okay for me anyways for yall I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank those who are reading this and continue to read it for staying with me and waiting. I know its been a long time since I've updated this but I've been trying to work on just doing one story at a time to get things going easier, it worked well actually. So, I plan to finish this story and that will probably take a little longer then finishing the last one I just did. I hope you enjoy and I'm warning you know that updates will be long and far since I'll be going off to boot camp soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Catherine bent to give Lindsey a hug as the girl ran into the Crime Lab. She laughed picking her up just as her pager started to go off. Warrick took the package from Eddie and carried it off to evidence. Grissom stood at his off watching as Eddie stepped closer to Catherine with a warning look on his face. He knew that look. It normally meant he was going to use force to prove a point. With his arms crossed he looked at the three. No one had spoken yet. All Eddie did was reach down and placed his hand on her hip. With a shake of his head he turned and went back to his desk. 'Cheating,' Grissom thought sitting down and pulled a folder in front of him.

It was Catherine's personnel file; it included her initial application up to her recent evaluations. Her police records, her former employment, everything was in the file. He didn't really have any reason to look in the file. He knew it by heart, had been her boss since she started here. Wrote all the evaluations, did the initial police search, and he even did the initial interview. Everything was trapped in his brain. No bad evals, nothing on the police record –unless you count the domestic charges due to Eddie– that warranted any issues, and nothing to warrant looking over. Nothing to tell him that she was cheating, cheating with her ex-husband.

"Eddie," Catherine groaned as he pulled her pager off her hip to look at it. He rolled his eyes and replaced the pager with another one. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You took my pager from me, Catherine, and that's your pager. Ten more by the way," He looked to his pager and then put it in his pocket.

"Sorry," She whispered turning with Lindsey still in her arms. "We have to get your fingerprints, sweety."

"We've done that before." Lindsey said. "At home. My safety kit!"

"Yes," Catherine smiled pleased her daughter remembered. "Eddie you have to come too. Both of us have to sign the paper." Eddie followed her down the hall and to the fingerprint lab. They signed the paper and then stepped back so Jacqui Franco could take the prints. Lindsey giggled as it occured and Catherine smiled. Eddie looked at her. "Breakfast," She whispered. "We'll talk about it over breakfast."

"Who ended it?" Eddie asked and she turned to leave.

"You'll need to stay in order to be questioned. You remember where the break room is right?" She left already knowing the answer. Meeting up with Warrick in the layout room she leaned against the table. "What do you have so far?"

"Well," Warrick picked up one evidence bag containing a long brown hair. "Doubt its the husbands but it could be the girls. The blood is on its way to Greg for analysis, I just found the hair and will drop it off in a bit. Greg also has some swabs of what appears to be sweat stains. I also found a receipt in the pocket for," Their was a pause as he went to pick up the evidence bag with the receipt in it. She moved over to study the blood. "Cruz's Flower Shop. Already sent Brass, he's going to find out who ordered a vase of lilies and who they were for. Also found this," He tossed her and evidence bag with a pocket book in it. Pulling on gloves she took it out. "Maria Grange," He informed as she looked at the Montana drivers license. Her hands were shaking as she pulled out a picture of a little girl, maybe four years of age, with dirty blonde curls that had a small hint of red to them. She was bundled up in a jacket that had to be ten sizes to big for her and was sitting up on a horse. Her hazel eyes were shining with happiness as she waved at the camera. "Name on the back of the photo is for a Julie Grange. I think our killer isn't the parents."

"Yeah," Catherine whispered putting the evidence back on the table. She removed her gloves and put them on the table. "Uh ... give me ... can you make sure I get a copy of all the photos you take for this. I ... I want to study them," She left before he could say anything and as Nick and Sara entered through the other door.

"Sure." Warrick spoke as the two pulled on gloves. "How's your cases?"

"Closed. Mine was a insurance scam, owner trying to get some money," Nick said. "Sara's turned out to be some kid trying to get an engagement ring. Turns out the fingerprint belonged to the kid. Appears he had originally planed to steal the ring from my store but the owner beat him to it."

"Romantic," Sara rolled her eyes. "Need help? Or is being with the severly disturbed Catherine and socially isolated Grissom hard enough as is?"

"Well," Warrick stopped what he was doing. "Let's see ... Grissom has offically locked himself away in his office and has offered no help on this case, Catherine is going around like some crazy person. Our suspect got cleared by her and she had originally been the one pushing that it was him. She's got some detective from Montana now flying in here who also isn't revealing anything. And I've been working this case solo basically."

"What can we do?"

"Tell me how to find Catty," A women spoke and they all turned to look. No one spoke so the women pulled out her ID with a smile. Nick had to conceal his laugh at Warrick's shocked face. "I'd be that 'some detective from Montana'." She walked in and looked at the evidence. The ID and photo where on the table since Sara had attacked the pocket book first. They watched as her smile quickly faded and her lipglossed lips grew into a thin line. Her long black hair swung in its pony tail as she shuck her head gently. "Well ... Catty ... Catherine?"

"You'd have to find her yourself." Warrick said. "Or page her ... or call her." Before he had even gotten it out the women had her phone out and to her ear.

"Ms. Flynn this is Detective Silvia Barns." She spoke with a warm smile. They heard a women on the other line quickly say something then hang up. "I'd appreciate a full update on your case as soon as you can. Evidence, suspects ... everything. Here's my card," She handed her card over and with a smile left.

"I say we wrap this up and go see Grissom," Warrick said and they quickly set to work.

-Locker Room-

Catherine sat looking at her shut locker and waiting. She put her cell phone on the bench next to her and tried to fight off the memories. A soft knock came from the doorway and she looked over. Her face only fell at the arrival of the women who, years ago, had been like a twin to her. Everyone even began to believe they were fraternal twins, seperated at birth. Standing she hugged herself and the women quickly walked over pulling her into her arms. She held back her tears but took the hug for what it was. Neither noticed the three younger CSIs pausing in the hall as they walked by. "Silvy," Catherine spoke. "I wish this was under different circumstances."

"Come on. I told them to brief me soon. Where's the best place to go for that?"

"They'll head to Grissom's office to tell him that the Montana detective has arrived. Just go there," She smiled and instantly was all business. "CSI Catherine Willows."

"Detective Silvia Barns." They shuck hands. "You know ... you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Everyone says that." With a wink they left and Catherine lead the way to Grissom's office.

-Grissom's Office-

Warrick and the others had arrived and quickly told Grissom everything. The man stood and went to the door only to find Catherine walking through it with the women he already was infomed about. Offering his hand and no smile he introduced himself. "Dr. Gil Grissom. These are my CSIs Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and I'm sure you and Catherine have already had introductions. What can we do for you detective?"

"Detective Silvia Barns," She shuck hands and looked around the office. "I'm assuming you are all working on the Anna Grindell case. So, let me make it quick. Before your Detective Brass called me to inform me that Ms. Willows needs to speak with her I had recieved another call. Robert Grindell called me to inform me that his daughter had been murdered in Las Vegas. I got here rater quickly once I heard that Ms. Willows was on the case," She looked to Catherine. "I'll need to interview you later."

"After breakfast," Catherine replied. "Continue ... little detail though."

"I'm not stupid Catherine," She snapped. "And you should have prevented this." Catherine lowered her head and leaned against the shut door. Grissom watched as guilt filled Catherine's face. He knew already he was going to pull her off the case, officially at least. "Roughly twenty years ago -"

"Twenty-one years, two months, and three days," Catherine silently corrected. Everyone turned and looked at her except for Silvia.

"The investigation into the death of a four year old girl began," Silvia spoke as if Catherine never spoke at all. "It was the '80's so not much help with forensics then. Sheriff Anna Grange investigated into it. After two months of investigation the suspects disappeared and the case went unsolved. It was assigned to me in 1987 when I first became a detective. I've been working it ever since. I'm here to wrap up my investigation."

"How does our investigation tie into yours?" Grissom asked leaning against his desk. Sara stood to one side of him along with Warrick and Nick who were on the other side of him. It was clear that they were trying to show her that she wasn't welcomed. Catherine stayed against the door behind Silvia who just gave an 'i'm innocent' smile.

"Well, considering your girl was murdered in the exact same manner as my girl," She smiled even more with a shrug. "It was worth a shot. The case had been all over the news and attracked a lot of attention but no one has ever personally called us to inform us their child was murdered like that of the four year old ... twenty-one years and two months ago." She shot a look at Catherine over her shoulder. "You should go back to school."

"I'll ... uh ... I'll just go get ... yeah," She turned and left and Grissom stood to follow but sighed and instead looked to the detective.

"You know as much as we do. Evidence hasn't come in yet. All we know is that a trench coat was found by one of our suspects, Robert Grindell, who later gave it to Edward Willows, now another suspect. Said trench coat as revealed that it's owned is one Maria Grange ... perhaps your Sheriff's daughter."

"Sheriff died weeks ago." She spoke and smiled. "I'm actually the new sheriff in town. Sheriff is more like a courtesy title then anything. And yes, Maria Grange is her daughter."

"We are waiting for evidence to be processed and returned to us." Grissom spoke. "I'm still not sure as to how it is you fit into all this but Catherine knows and I trust her -"

"How much?" She interrupted and everyone instantly stepped towards her. "When's autopsy?"

"I trust Catherine and I'm sure she isn't going to pull some complete stranger into our lab for no reason. Welcome to the investigation Detective Barns. You can assist Detective Brass."

A/N: That's all I have for now. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

-Cruz's Flower Shop-

"Excuse me," Detective Brass spoke as he walked up to the girl putting flowers into a vase. He flashed his badge and the women shrugged her shoulders.

"Who ever did what ever it is that was done," She said looking up at him. "I don't know anything."

"How many people order a vase of lilies?" He asked and her brow furrowed. She walked to the counter and pulled out a binder. Flipping through it she finally got a 'Oh yeah' look flash across her vase. "Well?"

"It's actually rather rare," She spoke turning the binder to show him. He looked at the image of a blood red vase with white lilies filling it. He read the information to find out that the lily was an Easter lily native to Japan, and occasionally found in the US if someone knew where to look. The scientific name for it was Lilium longiflorum and, though not an expert, it looked rather nice. "Normally, it's mainly ordered around Easter and other occasions. It is cultivated for those times. I only have them because my sister is getting married and she wanted them in her bouquet but I had way too many for that. I was shocked when the call came in. She asked for all my extras. Came by and personally looked at the vases."

"Do you have the name of this person?"

"Yeah," She turned and pulled out another binder. "She actually requested that vase. Apparently, it has a special meaning to her friend." She said all that while turning and flipping to the back of the binder. "Hoped it would remind her of something or someone … can't really recall what she said. Her name is," She smiled. "Julie Grange." She opened the binder and pulled the page out. She went to the back.

"How long ago was this?!" He called after her but got no answer. "What did she look like?! Did she use –"

"Just yesterday," She replied returning with a file and a CD. She placed them into an envelope with a smile. "The CD is my security tape; it has sound by the way. She was a rather nice looking woman, videos in color so really no need to describe her. She wasn't trying to hide herself or anything. Looked right at the camera actually. And the file has the receipt information, the order information, and a copy of the photos of the vases. I hope she didn't do anything illegal, she was a nice woman."

"Thank you." He left pulling out his cell phone and calling Grissom. "Warrick fill you in."

"Yes," Grissom spoke sounding terse. "Me, the team, and Detective Barns, who I told would be working with you."

"Joy. Well, I'm leaving the flower shop now. That was the easiest thing in the world by the way. The lady," He cursed himself. "Who I forgot to ask her name of … anyways she offered over everything without me even asking. I'm sure her name is somewhere on this stuff. I'm on my way to the lab. Eddie bring in the trench coat?"

"Yeah," Grissom's reply offered the sound of the lab in the background along with the chatter of his team and a woman he didn't know. "I have him waiting in the conference room for us. Lindsey is sleeping in my office. ETA?"

"About ten minutes," He replied. "Traffics … there is none."

"We'll be in the break room."

-Break Room-

Grissom had gotten off the phone ten minutes ago and had filled his team in. No one had given them any test results yet and they needed what ever they could get. Everyone drank their coffee and waited. Once they finished with Eddie they were going to go home. Shift had ended an hour ago and they needed to get some rest. Each had court at some time during the day and going in half asleep wasn't good. That was the downside of night shift. You never could get things organized well.

"Catherine," Silvia spoke leaving the break room as Catherine was walking by. "Can we talk?"

"Not now," Catherine spoke and everyone wanted to know why she was so tense. "I have to work." They watched as she went up to the front pulling out her pager and looking at it. They watched as she ignored the page and went up to the day shift desk manager and talked to her. After being pointed towards the conference room, where Grissom had Eddie put, Catherine turned and walked that way. He followed Silvia out into the hall and down to the conference room. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Catherine?" Grissom asked entering the room his team behind him along with Brass. All eyes went to the blood red vase filled with white lilies. "What's going on?"

"I swear," Was all Eddie said standing to his fit. He gave an nod to Silvia who waved Greg out of the hallway.

"Can you get these out of her and put them in Ms. Willows's office for me."

"No," Catherine snapped turning to look at Greg. She pulled out her keys. "Put them in my car," She tossed the keys at him and Greg nodded getting Archie and Jacqui, who he had been talking to, to help. Once the vases were gone everyone looked between the two people.

"Okay," Brass spoke ending the silence. "So, Eddie," He gave the envelope to Catherine who put it on the table and sat down near Eddie. No one else took a seat. "Were you planning on telling us you had a key piece of evidence?"

"I didn't know I had it," Eddie said. "Like I told Cat … I was drunk when he came into the club. I listened to him tell me something and then he … I guess he gave me that package. I only remember him rambling about something and leaving. I was wasted."

"And high?" Silvia asked and Brass looked at her curious.

"So sue me," Eddie said. "I didn't know I had it till Cat called me. I had Lindsey look around the house. I didn't expect her to find anything."

"Why would Robert Grindell come to you for this?" Grissom asked.

"We're old friends." He spoke looking at Catherine who barely looked at him. "Back when Catherine was, before she was working here. He … he was a friend of ours."

"How exactly did you meet?" Grissom asked looking at Catherine. "Catherine?"

"After one of my shows." She spoke standing. "Look I believe Eddie didn't know what he was holding. I know he's a bastard but he's not one to hide evidence … well."

"Your opinion doesn't matter anymore," Grissom spoke and she looked at him shocked. "As of now you are officially off this case."

"Then I'm leaving." She looked to Sylvia. "You want a ride with me or do you remember how to get there?"

"I'll follow." She replied but didn't leave after Catherine.

"Can you get Lindsey?" Eddie asked and she offered a wave of her hand. The interview continued and Eddie answered the questions like it was nothing. Grissom hated the fact that he gave them nothing else. After dismissing him they gathered their things and then agreed to look in the envelope next shift. Sara and Nick left together and then Warrick left. Brass left telling Grissom not to worry about all of it. That Catherine would come to him in time. Eddie left and Grissom watched as Silvia followed after him. With a shake of his head he climbed into his vehicle and drove off. It was only when he pulled up to Catherine's house and watched her give Eddie and Silvia a hug before they entered the house that he realized his home, his habit, had changed. He turned the car around looking in the rearview mirror in time to see Catherine standing at her door watching him.

A/N: Here's more. Hope your enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

-Grissom's Apartment-

Grissom went straight to bed once he got home. The only problem was ... his dreams were filled with Catherine. She was all he could think about, all he ever was able to think about. Now, though, his thoughts were filled with her recent behavior. As were his dreams. He dreamt that she was with Eddie laughing at him … mocking him … joking him. He had, after all, believed someone like her could fall for him. That was a joke in its self.

When his alarm clock went off at one he woke and went to take his shower. Quick math told him that he only got three hours of sleep. Not what you want when your about to testify. He's done it for years and was used to it by now. So, he took his cold shower, changed into a suit and tie, and got his cup of coffee. Then he began to make breakfast and turned the television on. The morning news, to his surprise, was about the dead four year old girl from twenty years ago.

"Twenty-one years ago," The report spoke and Grissom leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. 'So Catherine got the years right,' He spoke wondering how Catherine even knew that. Though, he figured, it could be due to the fact that the case was in her home state and had been all over the news. "What was that?" After a pause the woman nodded. "Twenty- one years, two months, and as three days ago the death of …" There was a pause. "Of a four year old Jane Doe back in Bozeman, Montana," The image of a little girl on a horse waving at the camera filled the screen. Jane Doe was written across the bottom and below that was the town.

"Catherine Willows what are you hiding," Grissom asked the television screen. A knock came at his door and he went. The television continued to talk about the case, mainly the investigators and the suspects, four of them, all disappearing suddenly. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Eddie Willows standing at his door with Lindsey at his side. Lindsey turned and upon seeing Grissom squealed with delight and jumped into his arms. He lifted her and held her but never took his eyes off Eddie. "Eddie … what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Eddie spoke carefully and Grissom let him in. "Lindsey, why don't you watch some TV."

"In the guest room, sweetie," Grissom added and Lindsey ran off. The two men went into the kitchen where Grissom resumed cooking and looked at the television screen. It was now playing a video of the four year old holding onto a horse as a young woman whose face you couldn't see since she wasn't facing the camera sat behind her. "Cute kid."

"Adorable," Eddie whispered and Grissom looked at him confused for a moment. But then Eddie shut the television off just before the woman turned to face the camera. Neither spoke as Grissom removed his mixture of eggs, potatoes, and sausage from the skillet into a bowl. He added some salt then turned and faced Eddie. Still neither spoke.

-Catherine's House-

When Catherine went back into the house she went to the freezer and pulled out one of the skillet breakfasts. Grabbing another she poured them into a large pot in order to fit in. Lindsey was playing with Eddie and Silvia in the living room as they waited for the breakfast. She made sure to stir the eggs, potatoes, and sausage so that it was evenly cooked through. No one spoke about the case or why Eddie was here or anything about anything. It was all just playing 'tickly Lindsey till she dies of laughter' and that was it. Nothing else. When the food was ready she scooped everyone a bowl and turned the stove off. Adding a little salt to all of them she stirred them up to get it nice and even.

"Breakfast is ready," She called glad her voice didn't show how much things were bothering her right now. Lindsey came running in and grabbed her bowl, which was smaller then the others. She then sat down at the table. "Sweetie, we are going to all go outside. We have to talk about some things."

"Okay, mother," Lindsey replied her voice telling her how much she wasn't her mother's biggest fan today. "I'll watch television while you and daddy fight."

"Thanks, Catty," Silvia picked up the tray Catherine had put the other bowls on along with glasses of orange juice. "Anything special in the juice?"

"You know me so well," She replied with a wink. "I'll be out in a bit." Once Silvia was gone she looked to Lindsey. "Lindsey –"

"Don't mother," Lindsey sent her mother a glare. "I should have known it was always your fault. Daddy's to nice to hit anyone without a reason. It was all your fault." Catherine's hands shuck a little. That had been what Eddie always told her after he beat her. That it was her fault. She had lived with it then because she knew he was making excuses, trying to put the guilt somewhere else. But Lindsey … Lindsey had no reason to say it unless she truly believed it. Turning she went outside. Eddie looked at her and instantly knew something had happened.

"She's just upset, Cat," Eddie made the excuses again and she brushed them off.

"First," Catherine spoke sitting down. "Let's eat." They all finished the breakfast easily and then picked up their glasses of orange juice. Catherine drowned her entire thing and then poured another glass of her concoction of orange juice and vodka for herself. "Okay, first, what I did, Eddie, was calling off the engagement."

"Why?" Eddie asked as Silvia sat up in her chair curious now. Catherine knew this conversation should be private but she could care less anymore.

"Disagreements," Catherine took a sip and Eddie nodded not really caring anyways as long as it was over. "I'd appreciate it if you started to discipline her when she's out of line, Eddie. We can't both try to be the fun parent; it's just not going to work. We both have to have an understanding with her. That there are rules she has to follow and that if she breaks them she will get in trouble. We can still play with her and have spoiled her but we can't let her get away with everything. She'll end up in jail that way."

"Or stripping," Eddie supplied and Catherine glared at him.

"That is a possibility but I had a damn good reason to do that. I needed money and I wasn't about to work for Sam Braun," She replied. "Not again. I love him an all, I mean he is like a father to me, but still … that's not the point. My point, Eddie, is that she'll use it against us and it won't be good for her. Can her start to punish her when she does things wrong?"

"Whatever," Eddie waves her off and she takes a deep breath in order to prevent herself from getting angry. "Can we talk about the pager?"

"It started this shift." Catherine spoke with ease. "The first time was when I was leaving the house to go to work. It's been going on since," Her pager, as if on cue, started to vibrate on the table. Eddie picked it up and then put it down. "I don't return the page and I don't acknowledge them. Brass knows of it and is prepared to act the moment I give the word. I ... I might add charges of harassment but its not going to do much but add a year or two too the sentence. They are already going up for life."

Her cell phone began to ring and before she could get it Eddie picked it up. He leaned back in his chair and with a large smile opened it. "Mr. Braun," he spoke as if he knew Sam personally. Which he did, but Sam actually hated him. "She's busy right now ... how should I know what she's doing ... she'll call you back," He hung up. "The flowers?" He motioned to the vases sitting around the back porch.

"That's not even related to them so you don't need to know," She spoke. "Eddie," She grabbed her phone back and looked into her living room. Lindsey was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons. They weren't letting her go to school today, with the doctors orders any ways that school might be to hard after what she went through, and now this, it was only right that they kept her out of school. Her work for the week was sent to the lab and Catherine had brought it home. Lindsey had finished it within two days. Lindsey smiled and laughed and Catherine smiled. It was a hard decision but she had to do it. "How long have you been sober?"

"Since the incident," He shrugged. "I've had Lindsey coming over every night. Haven't been able to go out."

"Drugs ... alcohol ... everything?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"Can you take Lindsey," She turned to look at his shocked face. "If she stays with me and ... look until these guys are put away I want her safe. I want to know that she is safe. You can take her on vacation or something; I'll clear it with her doctor and the school. The school will just send over more work for her. Or ... you can help her get ready to go back to school and I can have her for a few hours after school and she could go back to you. That way she stays safe at night. I'll even pay for you to get an alarm system."

"Wait ... how is she not safe?" Silvia asked and Catherine barely gave her a glance. She just stood and walked over to one of the pillars and leaned against it holding herself. Eddie quickly told Silvia what had happened almost two weeks ago now. Then he stood and walked over to Catherine. He touched her shoulder gentle and she looked at him. He just nodded and she whispered a few things and he went inside. Lindsey's squeal caused the dogs in the neighbors' yards to start barking. Silvia stood and went to the pillar across from Catherine. "I take it she wants her dad?"

"I was engaged," She informed. "To Grissom actually."

"Do tell."

"It happened Thursday, when I was ... when my crime scene went wrong. We came back to work that Saturday ... this Saturday is when I started going out to crime scenes instead of staying in the lab. He proposed Friday. Was ... it was perfect and random actually. It was just ... we were at a hotel waiting for my house, this place, to be cleared. For me to be able to return and make it home again. Hasn't worked. I'm looking for some place new. He doesn't know." She was rambling and didn't realize that Eddie was in the living room and hearing all this. Lindsey was in her bedroom packing up some suitcases to bring with her. "We were actually at the Tangiers. We were in the pool. Well he and Lindsey were. Gil called me over and then ... then he pulled me into the water. When I came up he had a rose in his hand. Lindsey was smiling next to the table we had been sitting at. The rose ... it was personalized and said 'Will you marry me?' and I just cried. I couldn't help it. My clothes were soaked and the man I had fell in love with over the past twenty years had proposed to me."

"That's so sweet. So ... wait ... you said was?"

"I called it off," She laughed. "God ... I've been so wrapped up in this case and trying to figure out how those bastards got my pager number. He was just ... he was treating my behavior like a case. He ... he was asking questions and I panicked. Eddie had done the same thing so many times. Asking me so many questions and I was afraid. I didn't want to tell him that my past was coming back to haunt me and that my stalkers were paging me. So, I told him not to worry. That it was nothing. I wasn't lying. But he wouldn't trust me and … he had that look in his eyes. That silent question. I knew … I knew he was wondering if I was cheating."

"So you called off the engagement instead of just being honest?"

"I panicked," She laughed slightly. "Eddie … you know how he is when he's mad."

"Beats you until you can barely move. Yeah I remember, trying to figure out how the hell you decided to marry him."

"I was young. I was in love. And … I just assumed that he'd grow out of it. And when we had Lindsey it was perfect. When he got made he'd go do something, go out to a batting range or go to the gym. Anything but hurt me. I choose Gil as the godfather and he choose you. That got him upset; that I choose Gil. I'd take her over to play with him. After a week of that … he started hitting me again. It took until Lindsey was five for me to kick him out. I spent five years going to Gil after being beaten, going and crying and telling him it'd be all right. That he'd stop again. I still loved Eddie, I still do. He gave me … He started accusing me of cheating. So when Gil had that look … I just … I just feared the worse I guess. So I ended it. Lindsey hates me for it."

"She'll get over it. Eventually hate Dr. Grissom for it."

"No she won't," She laughed. "She's like me when it comes to him. Blind by our feelings. I love him so much. I … I watched as he drove away from this house. I've been defending Eddie to him, something, by the way, I have never done. I'll say it will stop. That Eddie isn't that bad but I have never … never really defended him and meant it. Not to Grissom anyways. I feel in love with him because he cared and he didn't care about me because I was … because I was popular or he thought I was an easy screw or that … well that because I was a stripper I would do anything. He cared because I was hurt. Because I was living with abuse and … according to him I have this haunted look all the time, especially when it comes to children cases. He cared and I liked that about him. He treated me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world. And I respected him for that. He treated Lindsey like she's a princess and I adored him for it. I feel in love with him and he convinced me to give up drugs and go to school and get a real job. He helped me so much and I loved him more and more."

"Then why call off the engagement?"

"My mother's marriage failed after my birth. Even my sisters couldn't fix the marriage. My own marriage failed. And he thought I was cheating. I was terrified and with Anna dead … I just couldn't do it again. I couldn't go through all of this and fighting for him at the same time. I love him so much. Lindsey is the only thing that ties me to this world besides him. Cutting off the engagement … it was like … it was like half of me died. The other half … that's Lindsey. I can't lose her now. That's why I gave her to Eddie for now. I have the majority of the custody but he can keep her safe until this is over. If I lose her … I've already lost Gil … I can't lose her."

-Grissom's apartment-

"You said we need to talk?" Grissom spoke once his breakfast was done. Eddie was looking at the breakfast and wanted to laugh. Sam Braun had once told him that you know its love when you were separated from the woman for days but when you picked up the phone and called her and tell her how your day went and what you had to eat … and her response is the same thing as all you did. Sam had walked Catherine down the aisle at their wedding. Sam had told Eddie that the love they shared wasn't enough for them to be soul mates. Now, he knew why he said that. Lindsey's dancing and singing from the guest bedroom made him looked Grissom right in the eye.

"Sit down Grissom." He spoke but Grissom just stood his ground. When he stepped forward so did Grissom. Soon they were face to face and glaring at each other. "We need to talk about Catherine."

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 7:

-Grissom's House-

"We," Grissom moved his finger between them adding to the attitude he was feeling. "Don't _need_ to discuss anything or anything. Now get out of my house."

"Not yet," Eddie snapped stepping closer to Grissom. He had no choice to back up, unless of course he wanted to end up on his backside with Eddie on top of him. "So," With two hands on the older mans chest and a gentle push he got Grissom into a chair easily. It wobbled back in two legs and then settled down again. Grissom went to stand but Eddie forced him back down. "Sit down and listen up."

"I can have you arrested." Grissom spoke. "Catherine may not want it but I'll do it."

"Catherine doesn't want it because she has a good heart!" Eddie snapped and Grissom's jaw dropped. "And for some reason that heart belongs to you now. And because she still has my heart I will do what ever I can," Grissom looked at Eddie confused for a moment and then he realized something. He wasn't being lectured by the man before him but the man Catherine told him about. The one she fell in love with. "I mean whatever I can to make sure her heart isn't broken."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me," Eddie glared down at him. "She loves you, Dr. Grissom and there isn't a thing in this world I can do about it. I've accepted that for one reason and one reason only."

"Why?" Grissom spoke before he could continue.

"That doesn't matter. You believe Catherine is cheating on you," Grissom's eyes grew wide in shock and Eddie merely turned and walked to the stove. He looked into the skillet and smiled a little. "The truth is … she is. She cheated on me and she's cheating on you," He turned to see Grissom looking at the floor. The pain was evident and Eddie crossed his arms. It took awhile but he got over his own feelings and went on. Neither man noticed the little blonde head poking around the corner curious as to what was going on. "She's always been cheating. But it's not with a man … not this time … this time she's cheating on you, and it was the same with me, with something that isn't a man. Give her a break. Apologize. Do what ever you have to … just get her back. She's … she's having a rough time –"

"Probably because of you."

"And could use all the support she can get. I'm giving mine," Eddie stood tall. "I'm taking Lindsey to safety. She's going to get home schooled for a while. I'm going to contact her school and see if they can get someone that can appropriately teach her. I'm going to get it set up so that Catherine can have time with Lindsey right after work and then Lindsey could go to school after that. Then … then if you want you can have some time with her as well. She … she loves you and I can't stop that, plus you are her godfather. It's only fair."

"I'll make sure that Catherine gets from seven to night when we are going to be working doubles," Grissom spoke. "May –"

"That's up to her but it's for the best." He replied. "I'm not sure how long the home school thing will take and all so … if you want to see her maybe from four to six or something like that."

"That'd be perfect." Grissom spoke and Eddie went to the door.

"Lindsey, it's time to go!"

"Bye daddy," Lindsey ran into the kitchen a large smile on her face. She gave him a peck on the cheek them ran over to Eddie with a large smile. "Thanks daddy."

"Let's go baby," Eddie picked her up and left and Grissom stood, grabbed his coat, and left as well. He went through court unable to think about anything but what Eddie told him. Everything he did was robot like. His testimonies were given without any thought to the words but yet he was complimented on his excellent testimony like always after each of them. When he got to work, everyone, including Catherine, was dressed nicely for court; he froze in the reception area.

Down the hall his team was gathered in the break room. Waiting, for him, to get started on the case again. Procedures. Schedules. Everything always went the same. He'd go to his office, collect the assignments and anything he'd have to pass on, go to the break room and pass it all out, and then everyone would be dismissed. They'd work the case then leave to go home and go to bed. Then they'd wake up and start all over again. Occasionally, they'd go out for breakfast or go to a club or do something. A date or just a day of fun. But it was always the same thing. Repeatedly.

Catherine had been the only difference. The mother of the group, both at work and out of work. He'd do what he couldn't. She'd make sure the CSIs, on any shift, which he loved about her, and the lab technicians were doing great. She knew everyone's name and their lives. She was the mother of the lab. The one in charge. Everyone went to her, even Ecklie's people (which the man hated), for any reason – professional or personal. And now, when her life was filled with more bumps at the moment then any one in the lab, she was helping out a colleague. And at the end of shift she'd rush home to see her baby girl. Take her shopping. Make sure school was good. Everything a mother should do. The difference in the group.

-Catherine's House-

"Catherine," Silvia spoke after Eddie was gone. "I … I have to ask."

"I know," Catherine spoke sitting down. "But can we just be friends right now. No work. No nothing. I need a friend."

"Okay," She sat down. "I knew this girl once," Catherine raised her eyebrow at her and she raised a hand. "Stubborn thing, you know. Knew her since she was just a kid. We grew up together. Sisters, twins separated at birth, they called us. I was the calm one. The patient one. I took life as it went but she … she wanted to go out and grab life by the hand and shake it. Wanted to see the world and do things no one in the town ever thought was possible. She was stubborn. When life would get rough or hard she'd firmly plant her feet in the ground and stand up to it. Even when her mama hit her. When she was told she had no daddy. She merely said –"

"I have a daddy and when I find him," She smiled laughing a little. "And when I find him you're gonna learn the hard way, mama, because I'm gonna be gone."

"Yep," Silvia looked at her. "Well she found her ticket out of the town and left. We knew that ticket was only temporary so we all waited. Waited for her to come on home and tell us about what she saw. She was the first to leave town in years besides her mama but all her mama ever saw was Vegas. When she didn't return her mama began to fear something."

"What did her mama fear?"

"That she was going to have to learn that lesson," She spoke looking Catherine dead in the eye. "That she was going to have to get a job and support herself, stop drinking, and lose everything she loved because her daughter learned the truth. Well, a year went by and that girl returned to town only to end up leaving again … this time she left with a guilty conscience. That's what my mama was sure of. That's what my mama proved. I'm sorry Catherine but I can't be your friend."

"Wait … what the hell are you saying?" Catherine stood. Silvia didn't answer. "Get out of my house."

-Break Room-

Catherine looked up when she felt eyes on her. She met Grissom's eyes and then looked down the hall. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Silvia had two deputies with her and her face was rather, well Catherine knew the face to be that of someone who finally caught the one person they wanted. They all got that after a long, hard case. The sweet satisfaction of catching the killer.

Grissom didn't go to his office this time. He walked straight into the break room, beating Silvia by mere seconds. His sole purpose, the only thing on his mind, was apologizing to Catherine. Some how, he knew Eddie was right. Some how he knew that he was the one who had to apologize, weather wrong or right. As he opened his mouth to speak, every eye in the room and the lab on him, he suddenly saw the look on Catherine's face. He turned to find Silvia waving a blue document in the air. He knew it was a legal document.

"Catherine Julie Willows," Silvia spoke as one of the deputies removed cuffs from his belt. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

"Silvia … you have to … you're joking right," Catherine's eyes were wide in horror.

"I tried to do this at your house Catherine. To warn you … you wanted a friend … I can't be that friend. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes." Catherine spoke. "May I call for my attorney?" Every jaw in the room dropped besides Silvia's and the deputies who were clearly trying to keep the fact they were arresting someone covered. Silvia placed a hand on the wrist of the deputy with the hand cuffs out. The man returned them and the two left. Everyone in the lab was watching the break room but no one could hear what was happened nor could they see very well. But those inside … they knew that when someone asked for an attorney it normally meant guilt.

"Catherine?" Grissom whispered shocked.

"Yes," Silvia spoke and looked right at Catherine. "You had better be sitting in interrogation within thirty minutes or I swear I will add charges."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Silvia smiled. "I have to get my witnesses now." Catherine's eyes widened as Silvia left. Before anyone could say anything Catherine was trying to leave.

"Catherine … what the hell is going on?" Grissom spoke his hand tight on her arm.

"I have to … I have the right to remain silent and I'm taking that right," She spoke right after Brass had walked in. Sara and the others quickly explained. Grissom didn't release her even when she had her cell phone in her hand and called someone. He was close enough to hear the voice on the other end.

"Mugs?"

"Hey, I … I'm in a sort of situation. I need a lawyer." She spoke easily. Like she did it every day. "Any advice on who to hire?"

"I'll take care of it, Mugs. When do you need this lawyer?"

"I need one within thirty minutes and in interrogation with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

-Thirty minutes later-

Catherine was alone in the interrogation room. Even the deputies weren't there. Grissom stood with the rest of his team in observation. Brass was using some connections to figure out what was going on. They watched, silently, as Catherine merely sat in the suspects chair without any shred of emotion on her face. There was nothing to tell them what was going on. Brass entered and everyone looked to him. He was looking into the interrogation room with a confused look on his face.

"What hometown is Catherine from?" He asked carefully.

"Bozeman, Montana," Grissom responded and everyone looked at him. "She's my best friend. She's knows my hometown."

"You have a hometown?" Greg asked entering the room. "Lab grapevine. I thought …"

"Stay," Grissom gave him permission knowing Catherine wouldn't mind. She, after all, had invited them all to look. The excuse of them being family was what she gave.

"That's where the order came from," Brass spoke. "Up there they believe Catherine's guilty of something. Wouldn't let me in … said I was to personally connected to the suspect to be reasonable. Damn hicks."

"She's not a hick," Grissom whispered all of them watching as Sam Braun walked down the hall.

"Sam in trouble again?" Warrick asked.

"No … he's here to supply Catherine's attorney." Grissom spoke. Brass groaned.

"That won't look good."

Catherine stood when Sam entered with Marjorie Wescott. Everyone looked at the lawyer with pure shock in their eyes. Catherine had a look clearly saying 'you have got to be kidding me'. "Ms. Willows," Wescott spoke offering her hand but Catherine refused it. "Well … I expected that."

"She's a good lawyer, Mugs," Sam spoke and Catherine looked at him and then to her lawyer.

"She destroyed the credibility of my colleagues and friends on the stand, she attacked my past. I do not appreciate that. Why would she want to suddenly be my lawyer?"

"CSI accused of a crime … publicity," Wescott smiled. Catherine crossed her arms. Silvia stood at the door. "I would like some privacy with my client, Mr. Braun you may stay. As may your friends currently watching us … unless you say otherwise."

"Ms. Willows?" Silvia asked looking to Catherine for confirmation. Catherine didn't respond only continued to look at the lawyer. Silvia left shutting the door.

"I'm not here on publicity. You boss, Dr. Grissom, is a fine CSI. He did his job and he proved my client guilty. Ms. Sidle ... you must admit her behavior when it comes to Dr. Grissom is questionable but she too is a fine CSI. Mr. Brown and Mr. Stokes, despite their mistakes and … flaws they are fine CSIs. You, Ms. Willows, are a CSI that is rather … talented."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dr. Grissom has a sound career," She spoke. "Do you agree?"

"Yes." Catherine spoke. "Where are you getting at?"

"My defense," Wescott pointed to a chair. Catherine sat down and Sam took the seat beside her. Wescott sat down across from them. "Your opinion of the others?"

"They are great CSIs. Trained by the best."

"And what about the lab technicians? Any that you would consider to be friends?"

"Friends … no," Greg's face behind the mirror fell. He turned to leave. The others had received complements and he wasn't even a friend. "Everyone in this lab is my family. If you're getting at which lab rat knows us best that be Greg and Jacqui. They've been here the longest, unless you count the experts that work here and other crime labs as well. They are great at their jobs. Greg is planning on becoming a CSI –"

"Perfect. He would be a good witness."

"Look, I don't want to start discussing defense when we could end this now."

"When that detective comes in here Ms. Willows, my advice is to not talk at all. I've already called the DA and the evidence is against you. Our only hope is a sound defense."

"Fine," Catherine sat back and Grissom wavered a bit. Brass took a hold of him as did Sara. They helped him sit into a chair and before the others could have that happen to them they took seats. On the table, in chairs, or just leaned against the wall.

"Now, the reason I say you are rather talented, Ms. Willows, is simple. You spent, what, a few months as a lab technician's assistant and then was suddenly pulled into CSI. How often does that happen?"

"Rarely." She replied. "But there was extenuating circumstances."

"Really? What?"

"I had offered my advice on a case and it turned out to be right. The case was high profile, the Blue Paint Killer is what they called him. I successfully caught a guy."

"Who is currently on death row?"

"Correct."

"A rookie and you caught the guy," She spoke and Catherine nodded but Grissom saw the look of doubt on her face. "You were then promoted weren't you?"

"I hadn't officially been a CSI. After that they gave me CSI level one, not something you get right away. You have to go through being a rookie for at least a year until you can be considered for it and then you still have to be mentored by someone and evaluated on your ability to work solo and then you are considered a CSI. After a few months you do evals again and you can start being considered for level one."

"How long does all this normally take? Getting to level one?"

"Two, three years sometimes. It all depends on the person and where they are working out of. If you are working days it normally happens faster, then swing follows that, and nights takes longer. Days and swings normally get the high profile cases and so they get the faster promotions."

"But you worked nights and have the fastest promotion rate to level one correct?"

"Yes. Why are we going over this?"

"I'd like to have all my information before proceeding with anything." She wrote a few things down. "The rest of your team, do you know how fast they picked up their level ones."

"Grissom got his out of his previous work experience. But his record isn't normally compared to others … he's … uh … the best and thus … it's just different."

"Yes and I'll get to that in a bit."

"Warrick started off as a rookie in '97 … I believe he picked up level one in '99. Nick began here in '99 already a level one out of Texas. Sara arrived here a level two out of San Francisco."

"How quickly do people normally pick up level twos?"

"Another one or two years. It all depends on your record and your cases."

"Level three?"

"Another one to two years."

"Your team, how fast did they get those?"

"In 2000 both Nick and Warrick picked up their level two. By 2002 we were a shift of level 3."

"You started working in the lab in '87. For a few months was a lab technician, do most CSIs start off as lab technicians?"

"Yes. The process is simple. Before being considered for becoming a CSI you must either work within the coroners' office, as a lab technician, or even in the police force. The reason for this is you must be used to crime work. Though that isn't always followed, as is, sort of, in Grissom's case. He was a coroner for a time but he got this job due to the fact that he was an expert in his field. After a few years as a lab technician, weather that is at the lab or in college, most who plan to be CSIs do lab tech jobs during the summer during their college years and they intern as lab techs. After that you can start the process. It should take, roughly, and average of ten years to reach the level three position."

"You got level on in '88 and then your level two in '89 and were a level three by '90. Is that normal?"

"No but I worked hard and proved myself. Something I'm proud of … despite my past."

"Good. Keep that confidence when you're on the stand."

"I don't want this to get to court," She looked shocked. After awhile though she sunk in the chair. "The evidence is that good?"

"How many people has Gil Grissom personally recruited onto his team?"

"All of us are hand picked by him. He wants the best. He gets the best."

"You were his first?"

"Yes. He … he helped me get into college and get a job at the lab. He is the one responsible for getting the lead on the case, Ecklie, to get me onto the case. Ecklie … Ecklie was taken off the case and moved to days. He blamed me and Grissom for that."

"And the others on your team, who picked them?"

"Me and Grissom both. Except for Sara but I helped once she got here."

"So, you are the only one personally picked by Grissom to be a member of this team. Thus, you were picked by the best to be on his team. You must have had some sort of talent? Why you?"

"I … I don't know."

"Okay," She wrote something else down. "I'll put Dr. Grissom on the stand. Now … are you guilty?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm guilty of a crime?"

"Yes. What are the charges and are you guilty?"

"I haven't been told the charges but I have a strong theory on what the charge is and I am definitely not guilty."

"Good. Mr. Braun … why call him?"

"Can we just get to the interrogation now?"

"Ms. Willows I don't want the prosecution using you calling a known mob boss, you can't deny it Mr. Braun, the public is well aware of your … history, to get you a lawyer. That won't look good for any of us. Why did you call Mr. Braun?"

"Sam was like a father to me as I grew up. The only lawyer I have is for family court. I've been in court with defense attorneys but my opinion on them is biased. I wanted someone who knew how to tell the best from the best." She spoke. "Sam was my only choice. I don't know anyone else who would have reasons to have a good lawyer or know good lawyers."

"I'll be using you on the stand as well Mr. Braun. You can testify as to Ms. Willows life choices from when she was little until know. Her true character." Wescott stood with a calm smile. "That's all I need to know for now."

Silvia went into observation the moment Sam left the room with Wescott. Wescott informed her to not interrogate Catherine until she returned and then walked away with Sam. The others looked at her with strong glares. She couldn't believe, with the evidence she had, they were still on Catherine's side. After looking at all of them she knew why. The two deputy sheriffs stood outside the door of the interrogation room at her orders. Ignoring the glares she moved to the window and looked at Catherine who sat confidently in the chair. She shuck her head angered.

"Damn you," Silvia whispered. "Damn you."

"Silvia," Catherine suddenly spoke and they all looked shocked. She was looking at the one way window, staring at her own reflection. She knew her 'family' was in their watching. And she felt Silvia's eyes on her. "Stop cursing me."

"Damn you," She whispered again with a little smirk. Turning she looked at the group. "She hasn't told you yet has she? She's got you wrapped around her fingers." Wescott entered the room and she smiled. Going to the door she looked at them. "Your little paradigm, your role model … her pedestal is about to fall."

"I'll be there to catch her." Grissom stood. "What ever you think Catherine did … she's innocent. And I'll prove it."

"She's a murderer," With that she was out of the room and Grissom nearly fainted.

A/N: I'm going to start working on the next chapter. I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 8:

-Interrogation Room/Observation Room-

"You know," Silvia spoke entering the room. "I actually thought they'd jump on you."

"Who?" Catherine spoke with a smile. "My team or your 'witnesses'?"

"Both." She smiled sitting down. "You see, I figured once your old friends learned I finally could prove it was you they'd start to talk. No one talked long ago, not even me. But now … now someone will and someone will sit on that stand and tell the world how you brutally murdered that little girl. You might feel confident … or happy … heck maybe even pleased … I don't even want to imagine what your mind feels knowing your old friends are still sticking by you. Not one of them spoke. I have all of them in their own separate interrogation rooms. I have detectives, local ones, sitting with them right now. I'm waiting. One of them will crack. I'm hoping its Eddie. His testimony would be the best."

"My client doesn't have to listen to you talk about the lack of witnesses you have." Wescott spoke.

Grissom smiled a little. For the first time they all liked Wescott as a lawyer. "I guess … you never really like them till you need them." He whispered and Brass nodded saying it's the same with their jobs as well.

"Tough luck," Silvia spoke giving Wescott a glare. She looked back to Catherine. "And the others? See, I actually, naïvely, thought you'd tell them what was going on … I was wrong. You still have kept from them what's going on. You hid it from them. They don't know anything, at least not the truth, about you. You're a murderer and I have the proof."

"Sheriff never once believed it was me." Catherine snapped angrily and the others suddenly knew what case this was.

"It can't be," Grissom spoke. "She wasn't in Montana then," His eyes were wide. "She told me herself. I'd asked her about … it was long ago. I asked her about that girl."

"I remember," Brass spoke. "Asking her to. When I first came here, you two hated me then."

"Took my job back off," Grissom smiled a little. "She swore to me she was never in Montana during that time. She couldn't have killed this girl."

"Sheriff got the proof the moment your prints entered the database." Silvia spoke. "I asked her to hold off on the warrant. I thought we could get more evidence, more proof. Turns out we had to wait for you to kill someone else." Wescott told Catherine not to respond. "She doesn't have to. I'm going to lay it out straight. Twenty-years ago –"

"Twenty-one years, two months, and four days," Catherine interrupted and Silvia smirked.

"Yes," She crossed her legs and looked right at Catherine. "You murdered a little girl. I'm going to refrain from mentioning names for the sake of your team. I'd prefer it if they don't run off investigating my case. Plus … public never learned the girls name at the request of the parents and law enforcement agreed. Now, this little girl was murdered and found in her own pool of blood in the bathroom. A phone in her hand. Her little thumb on the one. Three stab wounds to the chest. The knife … was found in the girl's bed."

"That's our girl," Grissom stood moving to the window. "That is our case. Exactly. Down to the knife in the bed. Found in the bathroom, her pool of blood, three stab wounds to the chest, phone with the thumb on the one, and the knife in the bed. That's our case."

"Two cases … exactly the same … twenty years apart," Greg spoke. "Isn't that impossible?" They all looked at him. "What?"

"One the knife a single print was found," Silvia continued.

"Doesn't fully prove that the print belonged to the killer." Catherine interjected.

"You really should have stayed in school," She smiled like a cheshire cat. "The print was found in blood on the blade. Without probable cause, and no real reason, we couldn't get your prints back then." She leaned forward. "Police are smarter no adays. Family members murder. My mother didn't have the prints of the family or those frequently in the house taken in order to eliminate them, after all she never thought they'd touch the blade of the knife. The handle yes, but not the blade. After you joined the lab you had your prints and DNA entered into the database. Not a smart move actually."

"I should have stayed in school," Catherine spoke with a grin. "I did, honey, get the facts straight."

"You finished school early. Stayed out of school for a long time afterwards didn't you. But, it was rather stupid and foolish of you. Every year on the anneversary of her death the prints were ran through the system again. In 1987, when the print was ran your name poped up. Sheriff Grange was ready to jump on a plane a take you down then. I told her to wait. Figured you'd slip up, one of your buddies would come running back due to guilt. I knew … I knew at some point we'd have more evidence to make a solid case against you. We should have picked you up then. The moment we are done prosecuting you for two counts of murder … you won't last in prison one second."

"I've never murdered anyone."

"Syd Google?" Silvia spoke and her eyes widened. "Why did you shoot him more than necessary? Surely you could have gotten Dr. Grissom out of danger without having to kill the suspect? Won't look good … I assure you of that."

"We're done here," Wescott stood and motioned for Catherine to do the same.

"Lilies were her favorite," Silvia spoke and Catherine was quick to react. She was leaning across the table and right in her face. For the first time in her life Silvia actually thought someone might attack her. All her years working in law enforcement she's never felt like someone would actually attack her with the sole intent of killing her. At the moment she did.

"Don't you dare."

"It was yours too." Silvia spoke. "Always would buy Easter lilies and put them in a nice little vase and put them by the bed. Every Easter that was tradition. Throughout the spring and summer lilies would be found all over the place. You haven't touched or ordered or even been near lilies since that day. Since you murdered her."

"I didn't do it." Catherine spoke through clenched teeth.

"Only reason you'd suddenly blame Eddie for sending those lilies would be guilt, Catherine." At that she sunk into the chair and Wescott had no choice but to follow. "How many vases did you get?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve vases of lilies. Only eleven were in that room." She replied. "Where's the twelth?"

"It doesn't matter."

"At first I thought it was Eddie but then I went back to the lab after our little talk. I was going to tell you about the print but you wanted a friend. I got suspicious. Only reason you ever wanted a friend was to confess to something. Normally, the confession, involved cheating … on Eddie or on tests in high school. So, I came back here and got permission to go through the evidence into the Anna Grindell case. I dug and dug and dug and everything pointed at you."

"Catherine doesn't even know the girl," Sara snapped hating this. "Damn it can't we do something."

"The print, the flowers, and … she does know her. She was calling the father Richard not Robert." Grissom spoke. "If I was an outsider … I'd be suspicious and she has the evidence against her. It's the only thing that fits right now."

"Let's see," She smiled. "Robert Grindell and Patricia Grindell are Edward Willows neighbor. You had to have seen Anna Grindell at some point then. Lindsey, your daughter, which shocked me majorly Catherine … with your record," Catherine's eyes grew wide and Grissom say the hurt and the tears that were well hidden. "They were good friends. Mr. Willows got his drugs from Robert … or am I wrong?" Catherine didn't respond at all. "The two were drinking buddies. They both say they had a few drinks together the other day in a bar. That's where the trench coat comes into play. Fitting isn't it, that Robert finds the trench coat, claims it was Patricia, and then gives it to Eddie. It fits perfectly. He gives it to Eddie and thus giving you cover. You could claim to have gone to Eddie's to pick up or drop off Lindsey. Spotted the coat and thus anything that might link you to the crime could have gotten there then. Smart thinking those boys."

"Are they under arrest or are you just shooting theories because you have nothing?" Wescott asked.

"I looked at the lab results on the coat. The blood all belonged to both victims."

"I haven't even gotten the results yet," Greg spoke. "I mean I did but I didn't get to look at them. The days guy called me to tell me the results came back. I told him to put it in the file for me. How'd she see it before me."

"The hair is unknown," She smiled. "Though, we know for a fact it is a relative of Anna Grindell's and Patricia Grindell's. Curious isn't it? I wonder why you would use the trench coat of their relative to cover yourself. Because it was personal. Wasn't it?" Catherine didn't respond. "Blood on the inside pocket … came back as a match to you. Did you cut yourself on the knife?"

"My client isn't answering any questions."

"Doesn't matter." She replied. "We didn't find any prints in the house this time. But their was a print, again, on the blade of the knife. Came back as yours, Catherine. How do you explain that?"

"I worked the scene. It's possible it got on the knife then."

"Convenint. So evidence is contaminated?" She waited but leaned forward with a smirk. "Did you even know the knife was found?" Catherine didn't respond but Grissom moved forward reading her.

"She knew." Grissom whispered. "She's innocent. I know it."

"Evidence was collected by Warrick Brown. Not you. No way you could have contaiminated it." She smirked and stood laying photos out of Anna. Catherine looked at them and instantly recognized them as the ones Grissom took at the scene and the ones Robbins took at the autopsy. "Except the blood, you collected blood. The majority of it was Anna's. Expected with her wounds. But … two swabs came back … matching you. That places you in the house along with the print. Did you know the Grindells'?"

"Don't answer." Wescott spoke but Catherine was looking at the pictures. Grissom knew the look well. She had spotted something they missed. Something they should have seen at the scene.

"Doesn't have to. I know she did. Why else would Patricia Grindell send Catherine Easer lilies in a blood red vase every year on the aneverssary of the first victims death? Why else would she send them now after Catherine just went through this whole little 'kidnapping' that supposedly happened."

"Maria Grange's ID was found in the tench coat along with the image of the first victim," She leaned against the mirror and looked right at Catherine with a curious look. "Motivation? Souvenir? See … the way I see it is your trying to push the blame on someone else. Grab the receipt from the flower store from the house of your victim. Put it in the pocket to blame good ol' mommy. Then you go back into your little treasure box of memories and stick the ID of Maria and the image of the girl in the pockets. Then it looks like it belongs to someone else. Which it did. But you wore it that day. Snuck into a strangers house, knowing they were out, and killed the girl."

"The girl … both of them have names," Catherine snapped. "I'm done here."

"I'm not so sit down and listen to me," Silvia snapped but Catherine refused. "'You're gonna learn the hard way' … did all mama's have to learn the hard way."

"Detective Barns," One of the deputies entered the room Brass standing in the doorway.

"I don't know how you work it in Montana but when someone says interview is over the interview is over."

"This is an interrogation. It's over when the police say its over."

"My town. My rules. It's over. Arraignment is in a few minutes any ways."

"How the hell did that happen? She's been charged out of Montana. Arraignment can't be held here." Silvia glared at him.

"Actually," District Attorney Robin Childs entered. "It can. She was arrested in my state and with the permission of," She looked to her yellow legal pad. "Judge White Ms. Willows is allowed to be arraigned in Vegas. Since everyone is here, including the witnesses."

"Then she has to wait for our DA to arrive."

"Oh, no … actually I volunteered and he didn't mind at all. Nor did you DA, apparently he doesn't belief that your 'gut theory' is good enough for him to risk his chances of getting governor."

"Courts are closed."

"I called in a few favors." She smiled waking into the room followed by Judge Slater. "Arraignment is right now."

"My client is an upstanding member of the Vegas community. She has put criminals behind bars and helped to protect this city for the past decade. She has ties to this community. She wouldn't run."

"She's charged with the brutal murder of two children." Childs replies. "Judge Slater I believe bail should be denied for that reason. But … Ms. Willows is an honest women and I'm willing to trust her words. She's also a mother … I don't think she is willing to run and bring her daughter or leave her daughter."

"Well, Ms. Willows? What's your word?"

"I'm innocent and I'm not about to run away from this fight." Catherine stood. "I've never lied on stand and I'm not about to lie now. I'll swear to tell the truth if you want. I'm innocent."

"Bail is set at 700 dollars." With that the judge and DA left. Silvia glared at Catherine. Catherine merely looked into the hall at Sam. At Brass. At anyone but Grissom who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Silvia stormed out pulling out her cell phone. The deputies followed. No reason to hold onto Catherine considering Greg, Nick, Sara, and Warrick had already gone to the bail window and handed over the 500 dollars, Greg paying 200 of it and the rest of the six paying 100 each. The others split the rest of it. They handed the money over the moment the DA gave the bail amount over to the women.

"Congratulations, Willows," Wescott spoke. "You had that judge convinced."

"I'm going home," Catherine spoke walking into the hall way. "I have to start looking for another job."

"No," Grissom grabbed her arm. Silvia stood at the end of the hall watching. "You have your job still. The rule is that you have to be proven guilty and I haven't seen one shred of proof yet. We have not classified you as a suspect in the Anna Grindell case. We'll get you clear of that. The other … talk to me Catherine. I'm sorry I was … I'm sorry, I was wrong. I should have trusted you and I did assume you where cheating. I'm sorry."

"I'm guilty." Catherine whispered and walked away as his hand released hers from shock. The others had been close enough to hear her confess. Silvia had no idea. Wescott stood their shock on her face as did Sam. The others merely looked defeated. Catherine Willows had just told them all she was guilty. They had no choice but to watch as she walked by Silvia and they knew that now, they were going to be questioned about what Catherine just said. Their job was to turn her in … they had no choice. Catherine Willows confessed."

A/N: Haha ... sorry I wasn't expecting to leave it like this but it just happened. Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 9:

-Crime Lab-

Layout Room

"Damn it," Warrick tossed another photo down on the table. Sara sighed across from him barely even moving her head, which rested in her palms. She was seated on a stool staring at the photo between her elbows. Nick slumped in the rolling chair he was sitting in. Warrick was the only one standing. They were searching for anything. For some sort of clue that would free Catherine from suspicion. So far they had nothing. Grissom was running around the lab gathering all the reports before Silvia could have them taken away from them.

"Grissom said she saw something." Nick tossed his file holding the evidence list on the table. "But what did she see?"

"Maybe we are looking at the wrong thing." Sara suggested. "I mean, we've only looked at everything this case has. We have to be looking at the wrong thing."

"You just said we've looked at everything the case has so far. We can't be missing anything," Warrick spoke. "Unless its not there."

"It's there." Grissom spoke from the doorway files in his hand. Greg entered caring a few files as well. They looked at them. "And Greg is about to enlighten us on something."

"It's impossible," Greg spoke and they groaned not wanting to listen to him play CSI. They knew he wanted it and were accepting of that but every time he had offered help it turned out to be, though accurate, in the wrong direction. Grissom just smiled placing his files on the table. The looked at the CD that was on top of them and wondered what he was getting at. Greg though lifted the files in his hand. "And I finally figure out the answer. See, I thought it was strange that two cases, exactly the same, would occur twenty years apart. That's just … weird."

"So, are you Greg but that doesn't make you impossible." Nick spoke. "Sometimes those things happen."

"Sometimes but this isn't one of those times." Placing the files on the table he opened them and tossed them on top of all the photographs. They all bent to look at the results of the DNA. Slowly it began to dawn on them what he was saying. "For twenty years a serial killer has been active and no one has been aware of it. Warrick you collected five samples of the blood in order to be sure that all of it belonged to the victim. Not all of it did. The sample in the pocket," Greg pointed to the results that clearly indicated Catherine was the owner of that blood. "Is Catherine's, no point arguing that. The question is why is her blood in the jacket? So I went into evidence, with Grissom permission."

"We just spent twenty minutes looking at that trench coat and cutting out fabric and rerunning it. I rushed it all to get it back soon." One of the lab assistants entered handing Grissom the results. He opened it and smiled. "It is Catherine's. This proves she is innocent."

"Of Anna's murder," Greg spoke. "That is old blood," Greg spoke. The others groaned. "Listen," Greg spoke. "I did a wider scan on the blood sample and found that her blood was under the blood of five other people."

"So, how does that prove she's innocent? She could have gotten Anna's blood on her hands and place it in the pocket. Then she could have gotten Lindsey's or Eddie's or even Grissom's blood on her hands and put it in the pocket. Thus covering her blood stain with others." Warrick spoke. "Look … Greg –"

"No relation to Catherine or Lindsey was in that blood." Grissom spoke. "None of it is mine."

"Grissom you yourself admitted that on the day Anna was murdered Catherine had disappeared for a time, after picking up Lindsey and dropping her off, and returned hours later with no explanation as to where she was. She has no alibi." Sara spoke and everyone gave her a glare. "I don't want it to be her as much as you do but come on. She just told us all she's guilty."

"She's not." Greg spoke. "Listen, just shut up and listen." The three looked at him their jaws opened in shock. Standing straighter he waited for Grissom to toss the results on the table. "The first stain over Catherine's was that of a little girl, known as Jane Doe back in 1981. Though, I looked up the case, I have some connections with the FBI, and they told me the girl isn't a Jane Doe. The name is known but is being held back for purpose of proving guilt better, something that doesn't make sense. Plus, apparently they didn't want the news digging into the families past. Must have had some friends in high places."

"Like the sheriff," Grissom smiled and they all looked at him confused.

"I'm talking Grissom," Greg spoke and then looked at Grissom fear in his eyes. Grissom merely smiled and the others wondered if he was showing pride. "They don't even know the girls name. It was covered up good. The blood above that was connected to an unsolved case of a girl murdered in San Francisco … a," Greg looked at it. "Julie White."

"I worked that case." Sara's eyes widened. "It was a few years back. '95 I think. I was just a rookie. They kept joking me about it because I was all nice with the mother. Got her to talk and confess that someone had been stalking them the day her daughter was murdered."

"The next blood was from a girl in Dallas, Texas in '97. An Anna Michelson –"

"That's one I worked when I was an officer. We called Catherine in because of her expertise. We didn't have any blood splatter experts. Didn't you come with her, Grissom?" Nick asked looking at him. Grissom nodded.

"I was her senior at the time. They wanted to make sure that she didn't get into trouble out of state on her first request."

"Next was in '99 and occurred in Seattle, Washington." Greg spoke his smile growing. The others wanted to just shut him up and congratulate him. "Girl name Julie Stevens. Next, came a girl by the name of Anna Caruso in 2002 out of Miami, Florida."

"That takes out the blood evidence linking Catherine to the murder of Anna," Warrick spoke.

"But it then links her to the murder of the Jane Doe." Nick groaned wanting to through something. "Good job, Greg." Greg looked at him for a moment wondering, since Nick's voice held a little anger, if that was a compliment or a 'good job, you just got her for murder' coming out of him. Seeing a hurt Greg he sat up in the chair. "I mean good job on clearing her Greg. None of us can blame you for putting her with that jacket during the first crime, the first victim. All we can do is be thankful some of the evidence is irrelevant now."

"I just want her back," Greg sat down in a stool by Sara and Grissom sighed. He looked at his watch and wondered if he should tell them to pack it up. "She's our mommy," He got a slight laugh from the others. "Seriously, she is."

"Greg she's just a boss and a friend." Warrick spoke.

"What about the time she helped you with Holly and gambling?" Sara spoke up and all looked at her. "Hey, I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Catherine. I … uh … I over heard a little of your conversation the next day after we watched Brass take Jerrod Cooper to the care. You were sitting outside and I heard her tell you Holly wasn't your fault. I know you talked for awhile. I know she helped you with gambling."

"Yeah but that's what's friends do." Warrick spoke. "Mother's are different."

"Man," Nick said. "You told me yourself that she said if you ever gambled again she would personally see to it that you got the punishment you deserved."

"Okay, so she's got a little mother in her."

"She's been like a mother to all of us. Giving advice, caring for us, helping us, and even punishing us when she could. Heck," Sara spoke. "I was showing signs of being sick at a scene and she stopped at a store, picked up drugs, and told me if I didn't take them she would force feed it to me."

"She's helping me get a position as a CSI." Greg whispered and everyone looked at him. "I help her with cases a lot. She's … she's the one who told me that sometimes things aren't what you think. That you have to look beyond the evidence and figure out the truth in order to solve the case. I … I took that advice and looked beyond the evidence and cleared her of one crime."

"Look," Grissom spoke. "We are already three hours into overtime. I know we all would love to sit here and try to figure out what will get Catherine free but we can't. Let's box it up, put it in evidence, and make sure they know that no one is allowed to get that information unless it is with permission from my team. I am to be called if anyone gives permission and if anyone is claiming permission was given. Is that understood?"

"We can leave Catherine to hang like this," Warrick said. "It's not fair. She's helped all of us when our necks are on the block. She is now and we are just going to leave?"

"We are going to go home, rest, and get some food into our systems. She wouldn't want us killing ourselves over this. Now, it's an order. No one is to step foot in this lab until nine tonight."

"That's three hours before shift," Nick spoke then smiled. "Free time."

"Let's go. Come on." They got the stuff boxed and put into evidence. Then they went to their lockers and gathered their things. "Hey," Warrick looked at the group including Greg. "I say we go out to eat for breakfast. That way we get the fuel we need. Plus … Catherine normally takes Lindsey out to eat after shift. Maybe we'll see her."

"No." Grissom spoke. "We will go out to get breakfast after Catherine is back." With that everyone smiled and agreed. They all left and drove off to their homes. Grissom, though, went to the dinner. He looked in figuring that maybe, if Warrick was right and Catherine took Lindsey out, he'd be able to go in and apologize. What he saw though shocked him. Catherine was sitting down at the dinner with Silvia. He shuck his head and hoped she wasn't confessing to something she didn't do.

A/N: Please review, I do enjoy reading them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 10:

-Catherine's House-

Catherine pulled up in her Denali unaware of her surroundings. Since she left, her bail paid, which she fully planned to return the favor, she had been unaware of everything. Ran three red lights, nearly got hit by another car, and even accepted the invitation of breakfast from Silvia without thinking. She was on pilot now. Not aware of what she was doing or saying really only moving around empty. Her clothes, the black slacks and low-cut red shirt, purposely pulled on in or to tease Grissom, including the tucking of the shirt into the slacks because that made it a little tighter and more revealing, were rumbled and stained. The black boots were caked in mud.

Grissom watched all of it from his own Denali. He had gown home and changed into jeans and a button down black shirt. It had taken five hours since he saw her at the diner for her to come home. Five hours of her without an alibi. Five hours for her to go out and do something and cover it up better than any professional hit man. 'She's not a criminal,' Grissom reminded himself not liking that his mind was already labeling her as one. He stepped out of his vehicle as Catherine stopped at the door fumbling with her purse trying to get her keys. Both stopped as a blue convertible turned the corner leaving behind skid marks.

"What the hell do you want!?" Catherine hollered at the car and Grissom knew she was drunk. 'Five hours getting drunk,' Grissom told himself walking around the vehicle just as the convertible threw something onto Catherine's yard. She was screaming and hollering and cursing at the driver. Her voice was hoarse like she's been crying and screaming at the world. Stepping into the yard he picked up the single Easter lily and looked up at her. She stumbled a little on the porch and he knew something was eating at her, destroying her. "What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk to you." He was calm about it. She just flicked him off. "Very mature Catherine."

"I'm a child killer … or have you forgotten that," She turned and tried to open the door. He tried not to laugh as she started banging and kicking the door. Walking up to the porch, still calm, he pulled out his key and opened the door for her. "Go to hell Grissom. Just go to hell."

"I was wrong," Grissom whispered. "And I'm sorry about that."

"You might want to be careful," She leaned into him. "You might lose your job since your with me. Criminal and criminalist. Kinda a funky couple don't ya think?"

"You need to sober up." He ordered and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, play it hard." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and he waved at her neighbor who smiled knowing the two were together. He slammed the door shut behind him. Marching down towards the bedrooms he barged into the master bedroom. What he found shocked him. Alcohol bottles were laying about the room, eighteen vases of Easter lilies were laying around the room in various locations, the bed was a mess, clothes were flown about the room as if it had been searched by police, and worst of all in permanent marker the words 'I'm guilty' were written in big bold letters above the bed.

"Put me down!" She hollered. He had been frozen by the words. They were bubble letters but drawn perfectly, and he was sure while she was drinking. Each letter was capitalized and colored in perfectly. Not a single extra mark on the wall, nothing to indicate hesitation or doubt. The dark, black color contrasted against the white dove of the room. He had loved the white of the room. The white bedspread, the white curtains, and the white walls … everything shouting the pureness of Catherine to him. It had been perfect. His room was dark to hide the sun and life out of his world. This one was light and inviting and he loved it. But now, it was killing him to look at. "Put me down!"

"You want down," He spoke walking into the bathroom and dropping her into the tub. She looked up at him shock written all over her face. He turned on the shower and she began to splutter as water entered her open mouth and filled up. She tried to fight him and get out but he pushed her back into the water. "If you move out of this tub I will have you arrested for drunk driving."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I thought you were a child killer," He spoke and her eyes widened. "Drunk driving won't do much more." He left her alone to scream and holler and curse. Relief filled him as he remembered that Lindsey was with Eddie. Every room in the house had some sort of alcoholic beverage in it and room by room he cleaned. Making sure that everything was thrown away and dumped out if any remain in the bottles. It was all bagged and tagged in his head for processing. The need to know exactly how much she drank in the last sixteen hours stronger than his need to work. After everything was picked up he went into the kitchen and started working on making something to eat and some coffee.

"Gil Grissom I'm going to kill you!" Catherine hollered and he heard a thump.

"Get back in the tub!" He hollered. "I'm calling Brass now!" He smiled at the cursing and hollering and bitching as she climbed back in. Pouring a large glass of water and grabbing some aspirin out of her purse he checked on lunch. The water had begun to boil and he added the pasta noodles. Stirring the spaghetti sauce and adding a few more spices he turned the temperatures down for both. Picking up the glass of water, the aspirin, and a mug of coffee he went back to her room. This one he was leaving for her to clean. This was her mess not his and he was only going to offer help.

Entering the bathroom he looked at her soaked body. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face and neck and clothes, some of it going down the front of her face. Her mascara was running down her face along with tears. Her make-up was streaked from the water and her fight. Her lip gloss was gone leaving her lips the perfect pink they were. Her shirt was stuck to her and the thin material revealed her hard nipples. Her slacks stuck to her skin and the tub as the water pelted down on them. The boots were the only thing to remain relatively dry through the whole thing. Her skin was what got him though. She was covered in goose bumps and pale from the cold water and from her ordeal. But the worst thing he saw was a large cut on her arm that was currently bleeding blood.

"Get out you asshole! Get out!" She hollered at him but he merely bent to turn the water off. He gave her two aspirin first without talking and then the water. She drowned the whole thing and he smiled offering his hand. She stood stumbling a little but getting out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Damn it talk to me."

"Coffee is in the bedroom." He spoke. "Change and then come eat lunch. If you aren't out in ten minutes I'm coming in and dragging you out weather or not you are dressed. If anything is moved from the spot it is in besides clothes I will put you back under that shower. Do you understand?"

"Bossy butt," She stuck her tongue out and he left her there. She followed his orders stripping her clothes, save for her black bra and thong, and pulled on sweat pants and one of his white button ups. She looked around the room and fresh tears began to fall. Her boots and wet clothes lay in the bathroom leaving the mud and water to soak into the white rug. Grabbing the mug of coffee she drowned it wishing there was alcohol in it. Without once looking at the words she had written on the wall she left her make-up still on her face. The moment she sat down at the table a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread was placed in front of her.

"Eat." He ordered pouring another mug of coffee for her. She just looked at the food, jumped up, and ran to the nearest bathroom. He listen to her throw up and wondered how many times she had done that today. For the next ten minutes all the house heard was her throwing up and him pouring himself his second cup of coffee. When she returned, holding onto the wall for support, he looked her over. The sweats and the shirt were his and slightly wet from the wet skin she hadn't bothered to dry and the undergarments she hadn't changed. The make-up was still on her face and making her look like some horror movie monster. Her hair was curling as it dried but still clung to her in spots. But the one thing that got him was her eyes. The usually emotion filled orbs stared at her plate of food empty, void of everything. She had been beaten and destroyed and he wanted to know by what.

"Why are you here?" She asked clinging to the door jamb for support. It was as if she was afraid to walk into the room he sat in. When he didn't answer he saw the anger in her eyes flare up. He'd continue to make her angry if it meant her eyes would show emotion. "Damn it answer me!"

"I'm here because I love you and I was wrong." He said easily. "I'm here because I want to help you and I know you didn't commit murder at any point in you life. I'm here because there isn't any other place in this world that I want to be at more than I want to be here."

"Why?" She asked sitting down carefully and slowly beginning to eat. He watched her for awhile. When she was half way through eating she looked up at him wanting to know his answer. He laughed and she raised an eyebrow. Pointing to his chin he smiled. She carefully raised her hand and wiped her chin. She started laughing when sauce covered her hand. "Sloppy eater."

"No … you're hungry." He smiled. Without responding or even trying to get the answer to her question she went back to eating. Sober was not exactly what she was totally but she was not a drunk anymore. Her hang over was going to be hell and she knew it but instead of thinking of the could of, should of, and would of she ate. Silence filed the house as she took bite after bite. Everything just filling the void between the two, the void she had caused, as the seconds ticked by one o the other. Once she was done she looked into the living room which was in clear view. A room she had began to dread going into. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you and I'm sorry that I forgot what you are going through right now. Catherine ... you have always been the strong one on the team. The one who holds us all up on your shoulders, taking blow after blow. Never letting anything bring you down. You've always been strong and I just thought that this wouldn't bring you down. I know now that even you have to fall at some point and I'm sorry that I lacked the trust I needed and wasn't there to support you."

"I've already forgiven you for that." She spoke and turned to look at him. Tears were pouring down her face and she held up her hand to stop him from coming to her. "What I can't forgive is my actions."

"The ring is still yours." He pulled out the black velvet box and placed it on the glass table beside him. She looked to it and he saw for himself she wasn't taking it back.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. I made the right choice by giving it back. I'm guilty, Gil. A little girl is dead because of me. I'm packing for my trip to Montana. I won't be returning. Eddie will be receiving full custody of Lindsey and I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure things are good. Don't let her go to Montana to visit me or see me die. I don't want any of that. Just stay here with her."

"Catherine, you aren't going to die."

"DA in Montana is seeking the death penalty," She spoke. "Silvia told me that this morning. She has a search warrant, so if you don't mind I'd like you to leave so I can get this place presentable."

"I'll help."

"No. This is my burden to bear and I'll bear it by myself."

"You have I'm guilty written on your bedroom wall in big black letters. Catherine … you need help getting this house presentable if you plan to argue that your innocent. That's as good as a confession in there. You know it and I know it."

"Fine." She snapped walking past him and back to her bedroom. For the next to hours they scrubbed, cleaned, and scrubbed the house again. By the time they were done and the house was sparkling Grissom's phone was ringing. Looking to his watch he realized he should be getting ready for work. Catherine slipped out onto the front porch and within five minutes was asleep on the rocking chair. Going to his phone he picked it up and looked at it.

"Grissom," He answered. "No … Warrick I won't be coming in today … Silvia's delivering a search warrant on Catherine, I'm going to stay here with her ... no you have to run the shift today … Warrick, we don't need anyone getting fired over this … thank you, bye."

Two hours later and it was rounding onto eight o'clock. Grissom looked out the window at Catherine's sleeping form and smiled a little. Her make-up was still a mess, her hair was pulled into a very sloppy bun with strands of her hair falling onto her face, and her clothes made her look smaller than she really was. Walking into the kitchen he decided to make her a nice dinner. Some chicken salad, pork chops, and a nice chocolate cake for desert. There would be leftovers but that would be fine. The work was easy and soon everything was cooking and he was sitting on the couch reading a crime novel.

The moment he heard Catherine scream the book was on the floor and he was sprinting to the door. Throwing the door open he rushed out tripping over the mat and landing flat on the concrete. He groaned in pain as he looked up. Catherine was jumping up from the rocking chair and the junior CSIs and Greg were backing away, nearly flying over the rail. She had a hand over her heart and was breathing quickly.

"Warrick," He groaned standing up. Warrick gave him a look clearly saying 'what?' and Grissom walked towards him.

"We have an hour until you told us to be into work, four until shift starts. Technically, this is our free time and we are visiting a friend." Warrick smiled knowing he won this one.

"Everyone in the damn house now," Catherine hissed and they all were quick to enter. She sent a glare at Grissom. "I don't want you investigating this."

"Tough luck, we love you and are willing to put our jobs on the line to prove your innocent."

"Inside," Catherine snapped and he entered the house. When she stepped in she smelt the food cooking and had to force herself not to smile or break down. 'Damn it, Catty, you have to remain strong for them.' She told herself mad the voice sounded more like Silvia than her own. Grissom went into the kitchen to check on the food and she went to the living room where her 'kids' sat looking guilty. "Don't lose your jobs over this. Stop investigating and just let Silvia do her job. Is that understood?"

"No can do Super Cat," Greg spoke getting the others to laugh. "Seriously, we cleared you of Anna … sort of at least. Your DNA is no longer valid but I does get …"

"It pins me for the Jane Doe. Look, don't lose your job on –" The doorbell rang ending her speech. They all stood instantly as Catherine moved to the door. Banging was soon heard followed by someone screaming about a search warrant. "Welcome," Catherine's voice cut it all off. No one spoke surprised at how welcoming she actually sounded. "It be nice if you stop screaming so that my neighbors children won't be woken. Come in."

"Catherine Willows we have a warrant to search your premises." Silvia spoke handing over the warrant. She looked around and then back at Catherine. "You cleaned."

"I like to look presentable to the world." Catherine spoke. "I'm not hiding anything though. Haven't thrown anything out but the trash. Please keep Lindsey's room clean … she doesn't know this is going on."

"Start in the living room," Silvia ordered the two CSIs that had come with them. Ecklie smiled at Catherine and entered her living room with a large grin. She didn't recognize the other CSI. "One from your lab and one from our district."

"Everyone into the kitchen," Grissom ordered his team. "Make yourself a plate and take it stay in the kitchen."

"You are having dinner?" Silvia spoke and she actually looked sorry.

"Want some?" Catherine smiled at her. Silvia shuck her head shocked at Catherine. "You are doing your job. Not going to hold it against you. Make a plate. CSIs can't eat on the job though," she smiled to Ecklie. "Have fun perusing through my personal things." She went to the kitchen with Silvia following. Only Catherine didn't take a plate. She just stood and watched the two searching through her house.

"Catherine … I am sorry about this," Silvia said.

"So am I," Catherine spoke. "She never should have died." Silvia looked up from her plate shocked. "That's not a confession, Silvia, only the truth. I'll be out front," She left the house and laughed a little as Brass stood from his position against his car. "Jimmy … don't tell me you are here to beat the crap out of her."

"Nah," He opened his arms and she walked over into them. "Just here to give you this hug."

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I lost some of it and had to rewrite it but I like what I did. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 11:

-Catherine's House-

Thursday November 7, 2002  
9:00 PM

She leant against the car once the hug was over and looked to the ground. A smile came to her as she saw his typical dirty dress shoes. They contrasted sharply against his neat, pressed, black suit and tie. Almost thirty minutes of silence was destroyed as her laughter left her unexpectedly and he just stared at her in pure shock. The others had traveled out to the porch since Ecklie kicked them out. Nick and Sara sat on the end of the porch in front of the door, blocking the walk way from the others. Greg had claimed the rocking chair and was smelling it causing Warrick to move the chair he was in away from him. Grissom was in the grass walking their way.

"Um … Catherine?" Brass looked at her worried. Everyone had looked over at her the moment the laughter left her. Grissom was in front of them within seconds and looking at her with a confused expression. "Mind sharing the joke?"

"Sorry," Her blue eyes were bright with humor and Grissom smiled glad she was coming back. She looked at her two best friends and smiled more. "You two are so typical. I could be dead and you would still come to my funeral with those dirty, old shoes Jim."

"I'd wear new socks," He pouted and she hit him lightly with a laugh.

"Hey, Gil would be the one trying to analyze every tiny detail." She smiled at him.

"I'd be heart broken and destroyed," Grissom spoke. "Locked in my house and wasting away."

"Promise to drag him out," Her eyes fell onto Brass all humor gone. "Promise that when I die you will make sure that he still lives, still breathes, that he doesn't give up, and that he moves on. Promise me that?"

"You aren't dying, Catherine." Brass spoke.

"They are seeking death penalty. The case will be won, even with Westcott on my side. All she can do is make me look like a better person than I was twenty years ago."

"No more talk about this case. None of it." Grissom ordered. "Damn it I'm sick of you claiming to be guilty. Your innocent. So stop."

"This is my life," Catherine hollered just as Silvia came out of the house. "This is my life, Gil Grissom! Right now I'm accused of murdering two little girls and I have no defense expect that I'm innocent. I didn't murder them … but I sure as hell contributed," The last part was a whispered. Silvia didn't hear the words as she approached in her own pant suit. Catherine turned to look at her almost laughing again. Like Brass, the dress heels she wore were old and dirty. Caked in mud and dirt from crime scenes and her home town. The town she was about to return to and die in.

"Catherine," Silvia spoke the others behind her now. Grissom looked down to his watch and realized and hour had passed during the silence they experience and the talk they held. The search was most likely complete or almost done. Just as he predicted, Ecklie walked out with his kit in hand and a smirk on his face. The other CSI followed out carrying evidence boxes and her own kit. "They found blood in your bathroom and your bedroom."

"The bathroom will be a match to me and the ones in the bedroom …" She stopped talking as it all came back to her. The events she had been so desperately trying to forget. Pure horror and fear filling her as it played like a movie in her head. Every second of it clear in her mind while the world around her disappeared.

_"Bring her to the bed room," Mitch, she had found out had spoken the words, told his brother Mike in a deep voice that brought goose bumps to her skin. Her pointless fighting and struggling, clawing and scratching, as Mike carried her back to her own room. Bouncing on the bed after being thrown down. Her mouth opening to let out her screams but his cold smirk stopped it in her throat. Mitch entering the room his smirk even worse and moving on to her legs. Mike grabbed her arms and her struggles increased. Her voice weak in her own ears as she screamed for them to let her go._

_"Time to play." Mitch's cold voice filled her ears as his hands snuck up her shirt. She twisted and turned trying desperately to throw him off. Her efforts were pointless as the shirt was soon off of her. Her bra was next and she let out a soft whimper._

_"Let go of me," She snapped again looking to the door her mind praying for some sort of knight in shining armor at this point. Anything, anyone to get this feeling of weakness to leave her. She could see the person coming for her and she wanted to scream to them for help. Mike messing with her pants registered in her mind and she began to fight again screaming for him to stop. _

_"Fight and you will die painfully," Mitch spoke then bent to kiss her. Before his lips touched hers he was sitting up his gun drawn. Her eyes widened as a shot went out and she looked dead on into the barrel of the nine millimeter pistil. A second shot and she was covered in two bleeding bodies screaming as Mitch's body landed flat against her bare skin. She felt his breathing and he turned his head slightly to whisper in her ear. "I'll bang you soon, bitch."_

"Catherine?" Grissom asked grabbing her before she could fall over. Brass helped steady her as Silvia nodded easily understanding.

"Your kidnapper."

"No," Catherine spoke. "The two who had really been after me. Mitch and Mike." She looked at Silvia. "The blood will come back as theirs."

-Crime Lab-

12:00 PM

Again the team was sitting in the layout room going over everything. Sara was looking at all the cases of the previous victims, well the five they had so far. Warrick was trying to figure out all the places Catherine had been to and why. Nick was going through the photos looking for anything. Greg was looking at the evidence list. And Grissom, Catherine having kicked him out, was looking at the lab results. Brass was even with them and going over interview notes and calling people to double check things. Not a single one of them had a smile on their face.

Greg's usual Hawaiian shirt was replaced with a regular old blue button up. His jeans were lose and plain. His hair had nothing special to it, no spikes or weird die going on. Just normal. Sara had bags under her eyes and despite her attempt to dress nicely the ragged look on her face made her look as if she just rolled out of bed. Warrick was still in the slacks and shirt he was in the night before and had his own tired look to him. Nick seemed to be the only one who had gotten any sleep, or even a shower for that matter. His clothes were neat, his hair neat, everything about him shouted he was ready to tackle this case and solve it.

"Greg, on the evidence list the blood that belonged to Catherine at Anna Grindell's crime scene, where was that found?" Grissom asked two results in front of him.

"One came from the handle of the knife," He spoke and Grissom read the report. He smiled a little. "And the second was …" His face fell as he looked up. "On the phone."

"Doesn't matter," Grissom spoke. "The blood on the handle came back as a match to a possible relative of hers," He looked up at the team. "As did the blood on the phone. Greg I want you to run that blood against victim records and case records. Find me any other case that blood has been in, the victim or just at the scene. I want the results yesterday!" He called as Greg ran from the room. Everyone looked at him.

"That would mean Silvia read the results wrong." Sara looked around the table trying to think of anything else she could have been wrong about. "She didn't go fully into the blood in the pocket, she read results wrong … she's pushing to get this case solved."

"Twenty-one years this killer has been out there … I would too," Grissom spoke as Greg ran back in. He looked at him shocked. "That was quick."

"I ran it yesterday," He said and everyone rolled their eyes. "No, seriously I did. Once she said Catherine's blood was found at the scene I reran it to check against more databases. Originally I ran the blood for CODIS and law enforcement, just incase the scene is contaminated. I thought it was weird, Catherine never contaminates a scene. So, I ran it again and I just remembered. The blood belongs to the Jane Doe."

"Catherine's related to the Jane Doe?" Nick's eyes widened. "So … the family that got the girls name covered up in order to protect themselves from the news … is Catherine's family? What type of connections did they have?"

"Sam Braun." Brass and Grissom spoke at the same time. Brass walked towards the door just as Grissom jumped up to join him. "Every damn year he comes into one of our cases. Every damn year. One day, one day we'll put him behind bars."

"If you find anything call us." Grissom called as they rushed out of the layout room and down the hall. Those in the hall moved out of their war except for one person. Silvia ended up on the floor against the wall and watching as the two ran off. Pushing herself up she continued along her path stopping briefly to look in on the team fighting to prove Catherine's innocence. Sighing she turned and walked to the front of the lab to find herself slamming into Catherine as she entered the lab.

"Catherine?" Silvia looked shocked. "I thought you were suspended."

"I … I want to confess." Catherine whispered and Silvia's eyes widened.

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this. Don't kill me yet. It will all make sense in time. Please review. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, my computer is being evil and won't let me fix all of them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 12:

-Crime Lab-

Friday November 8th, 2002  
1:00 AM

It all happened so quickly. The moment those four words left her mouth the lab fell into a silence that was only disrupted by Silvia's hollering for her deputies. They came from down the hall but Catherine raised up her hand. Her team was down the hall and watching curious and afraid. She could read them easily. With a simple nod she led the way to her own office and went around her desk and sat down. Silvia's pen and pad were out and she was ready. The deputies stood outside ready to jump in if needed. But Catherine's eyes were roaming the labs, the lab rats all frozen in their spots and watching, waiting, hoping that they'd get their leader back. At her team walking hesitantly down the hall towards her.

"Go back to the layout room please," Catherine ordered and they hesitated only a little. They left glancing to each other and quickly went back to trying to clear her. "I refuse to talk until my lawyer is present, Sam Braun comes, and I speak to my team, Grissom, and Brass. Grissom being the first by the way."

An entire hour went by. Not a word was spoken in the office. Catherine had silenced Wescott the moment she entered the room. The lawyer had taken a seat across from her client and beside Silvia. Even when the lab rats, assistants, secretaries, and police personnel would walk by she merely would give them a look and they'd scurry away. The only time sound was made was when Grissom finally arrived at the lab an hour after she had spoken those four words. But he didn't go straight to them. He first went to the layout room along with Brass.

-Tangiers-

"We need to speak to Sam Braun," Brass spoke once they were inside the hotel casino.

"All appointments must be set up three days in advance," The receptionist spoke. When she looked up a badge was in her face and she smiled. "All appointments must be set up three days before … police included."

"It involves Catherine Willows," Grissom spoke. When the receptionist didn't move. "Tell him that."

"And why should I do that?"

"It's alright Laura," Sam Braun walked through the front doors and the women nodded going back to her other duties. "Dr. Grissom, Detective Brass. Please, come with me to my office."

"We need to make this quick," Grissom spoke up and Sam smiled. "In other words we aren't going up to your office."

"Then talk here." Sam looked around. "But if it is about Catherine her privacy is rather important to me. I also know for a fact it is important to her. I'll be in my office."

"We tested the blood found at the crime scene that was a match to Catherine's," Grissom spoke once they were in the office since Sam gave them no choice but to follow.

"And it was a match, I'm assuming," Sam spoke looking between the two. "Bringing me to the question, why are you here?"

"It was a match to a relative. Not directly to her." Brass spoke. "We ran it again on a wider scale. Came back with a hit," They watched as Sam actually began to look nervous. "Any idea who that person might be?"

"It would help to clear her name," Grissom spoke. He studied Sam and instantly knew what he was hiding. All his years as Catherine's friend he had listened to her talk about how she just wanted to know who her father was. How her mother used to bug her and berate her about not being worthy of her father. The look on the mans face told him the answer he'd get was not going to be the one he wanted. Sam looked at him and Grissom smiled knowingly.

"I was never good at hiding it when people asked. At least not to those who knew her well. My wife left me once the boys were grown because I couldn't hide it from her. I'm assuming it's someone else you are looking for though."

"Jane Doe, 1981 Montana." Brass spoke and Sam's eyes widened.

"How did her blood end up in Anna's house?" The man stood walking over to a filing cabinet, unlocking it, and quickly searching for something. He pulled out a box and brought it to his desk. Grissom watched as he unlocked the treasure chest wooden box. It was big enough to hold one of his thickest books. Glancing to the cabinet he wondered how many files were actually in there. He pulled out a small book first and looked through it. "No blood was taken from the victim. My God," He sunk into his chair suddenly. "Does Catherine know?"

"Not yet." Grissom looked to his pager and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number. "What is it Warrick … I'll be there in a bit … I'm finishing up my questioning … I don't care what Catherine wants right now she isn't in the right mind to do anything … I'll inform him." He hung up. "As soon as we are done we will need to head to the lab. Apparently, Catherine wants to confess but before she does so she wants to speak to the three of us and our team."

"We can take my limo," Sam spoke. "I will have one of my men drive your vehicle back. We can continue in there." It took all of five minutes to get into the limo via Sam's private entrance. "Now, before you do anything, before Catherine confesses to something she couldn't have done you must tell her all you know."

"All or just that which applies to this case?" Grissom spoke.

"I'll … I will eventually tell her. Now," Sam spoke. "How was the blood found?"

"On the handle of the knife and on the phone. " Brass informed. "We know the name of the girl was covered for two reason … possible confession and to protect the family. Only way the family could get that is knowing people in high places. Moment we discovered the girl was related to Catherine we knew that high place was you, Mr. Braun. Why did you have her name covered up?"

"To protect Catherine." He spoke. "I protect my children and I wasn't about to let some scandal destroy her. It took a lot of money to cover it up and I'm not about to let it destroy her again."

"Who is the girl?"

"Julie Flynn," Sam looked to Grissom who had asked the question. "Julie Silvia Flynn Willows. Catherine's and Eddie's first daughter."

"Murdered in a bathroom."

"The bathroom of the cabin I built for them," Sam looked between the two. "The cabin was in the woods the ranch owned. Catherine lived out there with her. She loved that girl. Couldn't have possibly murdered her."

They pulled up into the lab parking lot at that moment. Grissom couldn't speak. He was stunned by the fact Catherine hadn't shared this, that Eddie hadn't used it against him at some point. Sam followed them into the lab with the chest he had, locked once again. He went into the layout room and when he saw the black and white photos of the Julie Willows murder he nearly fainted. Jane Doe was written across the bottom of each image. He looked around the room at the boards on the walls covered with crime scene photos.

"Grissom!" Sara spoke as the three looked at all the photos. "Uh … what is he doing in here?"

"Dropping off something." Grissom spoke. "And helping to solve this case."

"Sam Braun?" Nick looked at Greg who had said that. Warrick and Sara looked to each other shock on all the faces in the room. Sam though merely smiled at the kid. "Sam Braun never helps solve anything. He causes the cases."

"Kid," Sam spoke. "You got guts. Keep them. Maybe you might prove something one day."

"Um …" Warrick shuck himself out of it. "We found more cases to link to the Anna one and the Jane Doe."

"Julie Flynn." Grissom spoke interrupting. Everyone looked around. Greg was the only one who picked up a marker and tape. He put tape over the tape above the images of the crime scene. Then he wrote in capital letters, Julie Flynn, Grissom noticed he left space for a middle name. "The others?"

"Okay, listen to this," Greg spoke excited. "Thanks to me and my awesome abilities," He ducked as a pen got thrown at him. "Okay, okay. September 3rd, 1981 Jane ... Julie Flynn was murdered in Bozeman, Montana. In 1982, Anna Victoria Smith was murdered on October 28th in Nags Head, North Carolina. The next year, Julie Brittney Carter was murdered September 1st in Paw-Paw, Illinois. The year after that, Anna Diane Lane was murdered October 25th in Avon, Maine. Next year, Julie Janelle Nelson, commonly known as JJ, was murdered Thurs. September 5th in Vienna, Louisiana. Then Anna Eliza Baker was murdered the year after that on October 30th in Arlington, South Dakota. Followed by Julie Rose Adams the next year on September 3rd in Reading, Vermont. Anna Addison Parker was murdered the next year on October 27th in White Stone, Virginia. The next year, Julie Madison Evan was murdered September 7th in Huntington, Oregon. Anna Lynn Collins was murdered October 25th of the next year in Centertown, Kentucky. Julie Rebecca Brooks came September 5th of the year after that in Ashland, Massachusetts. Next we have Anna Grace Watson on October 29th in Delmar, Maryland."

"We also have Julie Kathleen James murdered September 2nd, 1993 in Big Water, Utah." Nick picked up continuing the endless pointing at crime scene photos, each section with the girls full name and nicknames if they had them above them and the town, state, and murder date underneath them. "Anna Reese Washington was murdered October 27th, 1994 in Winona, Mississippi."

"Julie Anne White, the case I worked, was murdered September 7th, 1995 in San Francisco, California." Sara picked up ignoring Greg's annoyed look. Grissom moved over to Greg giving him a pat on the back while looking at all the photos, some of which had been enhanced from their black and white state to color. "Anna Michelle Martinez was murdered October 31st, 1996 in Indianapolis, Indiana."

"Julie Anna Michelson, I misread her name last time but its the same girl, was murdered September 4th, 1997 in Dallas, Texas." Greg spoke happily leading Grissom to the next set of photos. He was so proud of himself so the others backed off and let him take the lead. "Anna Jane Robin was murdered October 29th in Dacula, Georgia the following year. Year after that, Julie Sky Stevens was murdered September 2nd in Seattle, Washington. Anna Jayde Boyer was murdered the following year on October 26th in Clarkdale, Arizona. Next year we have Julie Piper Denis on September 6th in Anamosa, Iowa. This year we have Anna Nicole Caruso on October 31st in Miami, Florida and our girl Anna Marie Grindell … October 31st. Robbins just got back with the time of death."

"This is great," Grissom spoke. "Good job guys."

"Greg found them all. We just put everything on the boards." Sara spoke. "He'll make a fine CSI."

"Grissom!" Greg shouted excited. Same was looking at him with a curious look. "This means we have a serial killer on our hands. Twenty-three bodies, twenty-three different states, and all done in twenty-one years."

"This is great, Greg," Grissom spoke. "Now clear Catherine of the first one and she's clear of all." Greg's face fell as did the others as that hit them. "If Catherine is guilty of the first one then it will fall into place that she is guilty of the others. Since the murders cross state lines she will be convicted by the feds and would be put up for the death penalty. Clear her name."

"Dr. Grissom," Sam had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "My … Muggs is not guilty of anything!"

"I believe that. I have to prove it." Grissom spoke after Brass yanked the man off of him. He motioned for the others to follow and the eight of them made their way to Catherine's office. The moment she saw him she stood and Grissom looked her over. She looked like she was at working. As if this was any other day. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her make-up was done to perfection, her black slacks hugged her legs and outlined her body perfectly, and the black boots blended in with them. Her red shirt was tucked into the pants and was loose against her body helping to outline her more. The only thing indicating she was still suffering was the emptiness in her eyes.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Things should clear up soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 13:

-Crime Lab-

Friday November 8th, 2002  
1:00 AM

"Everyone out please," She watched everyone stay where they were. "I would like to speak to Grissom alone if you don't mind. So out of my office."

"My confession?" Silvia spoke.

"You will receive one the moment I am done with what I want. Is that understood." Catherine looked directly at her. "Now get out or get no confession."

"Fine," Silvia was the first to leave. Sam followed her out and down the hall. Brass cursed and went after him stopping him before he could do anything stupid. Sam and Brass stood with the four 'kids' of the team outside the office. It took awhile for Wescott to join them and she told them it was due to discussing the reasons for doing this, which she got none. Silvia stood talking into her cell phone a few yards away.

"Mama Lily," She was say and Sam's head shot up. "Catty is being a good girl ... No, I don't think she knows who her father is … how can I tell her, Mama Lily, I don't even know … yes we caught her killer … Mama ... well it was Catty … she's about to confess … I would have sworn it was him to but everything points to her … why would I tell Sam Braun? … I'll remember that … bye mama," She hung up and looked to the ceiling. When she looked to them Sam motioned his finger and she walked over cautiously.

"Ms. Barns," Sam offered a smile. "You were friends with Muggs in high school. Or am I wrong on that?"

"Mr. Braun," Silvia stood tall though they could see the fear in her eyes. "I still would like to consider myself a friend of Catherine's. I was hoping I was wrong but she is prepared to confess to this crime. I'm sorry but that is how it is."

"Then let me make something clear," Sam stepped closer to her. "If my Muggs is harmed in anyway during this trial I will harm you ten times worse for every thing inflicted on her. Is that understood?"

"Mr. Braun, that is considered a threat on the police officer and I can have you arrested for that. But you'd probably pay it off. Just like you've been paying MY town ever year to cover up this whole thing. Well, it's time the blankets get pulled off. A little girl lost justice because of you and that isn't going to continue to happen under my watch. You can't buy a way out for her this time."

"I've never bought her a way out."

"Then who the hell built that cabin for her? Who the hell paid for her to leave to Seattle and then to Vegas? Who the hell paid for her house here? I checked all the financials. The house was paid in her name but the amount of money came to quick for a stripper."

"Sam," Catherine spoke from the doorway. "Don't," He lowered his hand. "She's only doing her job. Please … please come in here." He looked to her and saw tears in her eyes.

During all of that, Catherine and Grissom looked at each other at a loss for words. Finally, Catherine sat down and looked up at him. He moved forward but refused to sit down in a chair. He looked around the office. The pictures and evidence of their friendship. The friendship they shared for so long. Anger filled him at the betrayal and lies she's given him over the years. The times she'd wake up crying or come off work with tears in her eyes and claim it was just some man. Someone called her baby one too many times. Or someone did this. Or just a nightmare. Nothing for him to worry about but he had always seen the lies and never pushed for the truth. It was as much his fault as it was hers.

"Catherine … Cath," He whispered stepping closer. "How come you never told me?"

"I … how did you … it's …" She blushed and fought back her tears. He moved around the desk to her side. She looked down at him. "I thought that if, maybe, if I just didn't talk about it then it would go away. I was young and stupid and I didn't want … I didn't want to lose you. You worked crimes, you talked so much about hating neglectful mothers. That's what I was and I was afraid if I told you then you'd hate me and leave me. And then I'd be stuck with Eddie the rest of my life. I'm so sorry. I should have told you but I couldn't. How'd … how'd you find out?"

"Blood at the scene wasn't yours. Was a relative. Was the Jane Doe. We knew someone paid to cover it all up and once we knew you were related we knew it was Sam. If I knew it was your daughter I never would have gone to him. I'd had gone to you. But … I thought you would be better off if I let you come to me about it. He told us everything. The cabin he had built for you outside of your mama's ranch –"

"Sam bought the ranch for her." She interrupted. "Said that my daddy needed some help but daddy wasn't my daddy. He was just Joe. The man my mother screwed to get my sisters. She never loved him and he wasn't my dad. He knew that and left her for that reason. Sam built that ranch from the ground up."

"Well, he told me about the cabin and how Julie as found there. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. He told me you loved her and stayed with her in that cabin. You didn't murder her did you?"

"No," She whispered. "But I may as well have. Please … just let me confess to Silvia. You and everyone can stay in here. I just want to make sure they all know Julie … that Julie was my daughter years ago. Before they find out from someone else. Oh my god … they know!"

"Only Brass knows. The others don't. Talk to Sam though. He has something he has to tell you. Even if he doesn't want to." Catherine stood and went to the door quickly. She wanted to know what Sam had to tell her. It had to be important if Grissom knew. "Sam, don't, she's only doing her job. Please … please come in here."

"What did you do?" Sam snapped the moment the door was shut. Catherine looked to Grissom. "Did you tell her?"

"No but she knows you have something to tell her," Grissom stood. Sam pulled back a fist and Catherine watched as he didn't waver. "Mr. Braun I recommend telling her because the longer you wait the harder it will hurt her." He stepped forward pointing a finger at the man. "And if you hurt her I will see to it that you receive as much pain as she did."

"Dr. Grissom." Sam spoke and Catherine stepped forward between the two. "You have more balls than any man who ever tried to court her. You should have picked a man like him Catherine."

"Sam," Catherine turned to face him as Grissom went to the couch. "What do you need to tell me?" The two men in the room looked at each other and she crossed her arms. "Sam … please tell me."

"I'm … I … I know your innocent." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Damn it, Muggs, I never planned on really telling you. I could never hide it from anyone well but you. I was shocked you never asked me, once, about your father."

"You know who my dad is?" Her eyes lite up. "Who? Please, Sam, my life is hell right now if you can give me a name. Something I could look up and find. I can learn about my father. I can meet him and things would at least be a little better. I mean … it's not like my father is … well some sort of mob boss like you …" Her eyes widened at the hurt look that flashed across his face. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry. I had wanted to tell you long ago but … it would have destroyed your family and mine. I couldn't risk that."

"So you lied." Catherine laughed. Sending him a glare she went to the door and asked the team to come in. She even brought Brass in. "I just have one more thing. Promise." She asked everyone to take a seat then went to her desk and sat down. "Twenty-one years, two months, and five days ago, that be September 3rd, 1981 in Bozeman, Montana Jane Doe died from three stab wounds to the chest. She was in a bathroom in a cabin in the woods owned by Flynn ranch. She was found by her mother with the phone in her hand and her thumb on the one."

"And a the murder weapon in the girls bed." Sara spoke. "We've already traced it and connecting cases. It's a serial killer."

"Catherine?" Nick spoke at Catherine's sudden paleness. "You okay."

"Um …" She looked to Grissom. He smiled and she looked to the others her bearing back. 'Long … long bumpy road,' She told herself wishing the ring was on her hand and not on a chain around her neck. "Jane Doe has a name."

"Yes," Greg spoke. "So do John Does." He smirked and she laughed a little. "We know the name was covered by someone … um … Catherine, we know she's related to you and we know her name is Julie Flynn and we know Sam covered it up. What we don't know is who she is and how she's related to you?"

"Julie Silvia Flynn Willows," The jaws dropped on the four sitting before her, Brass had leaned against the door waiting patiently. "Daughter of Edward Matthew Willows and Catherine Marie Flynn Willows." The jaws dropped more. "Jane Doe is my daughter. She was four years old, would have turned five the next day actually."

"And … and they think you murdered her?" Sara's voice sounded week.

"Yes and in away I did." They all looked at her shocked. "I didn't take the knife and plunge it into her heart three times, I didn't coarse the murderer into doing it, and I in no way knew it was going to happen. But I … I am still responsible. You are about to find out why." She nodded to Brass who opened the door. The four stood from the chairs in front of Catherine's desk, which she had four for the team to sit in her office and think when working on the same case. Silvia sat down with her pad and pen out. Wescott moved to the coach since Grissom had grabbed a chair and moved it next to Catherine. Brass and the team stood behind the two and crossed their arms. Sam Braun stood and went to the door. "Stay, Sam, I want you to hear this to."

"Are … are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. He sat in the last remaining chair.

"Let the record show that I am completely against what my client is doing."

"Record shows it." Catherine spoke. "But I still retain my innocence," Catherine looked to Silvia. "I'm here to confess to something else."

"I want a confession on my case. Not some other case." Silvia stood. Wescott smiled but gave Catherine a look clearly stating she wanted to know what was going on.

"It was a Thursday," Catherine froze Silvia in her spot. "You were still pissed at me for my year long hiatus. So I promised we'd go out sometime before school started. I knew you had one more year left and would miss me. I wanted to tell you in person I was leaving. I was going to pack up and go for good. Take my life, my family, and find me a place I could be proud of. I didn't want to live behind my mother any more. Listening to her belittling me and telling me I … tell me that I didn't have a daddy, that I wasn't worthy of one. That I deserved no man and was lucky to have Eddie. My life was pointless … the only thing good out of it was Julie and even she was a brat."

"So you kill her to get this life." Silvia spoke turning around.

"Did I ever tell you her full name?" Catherine asked. "Her full legal name?" Silvia walked over and sat down. "Thought so. I'll answer that one in a bit. I wanted you to know that I'd stay in contact and that you still had your goddaughter."

"I thought Maria was the god mother?"

"That crazy bitch? He'll no. I named you the godmother and Richard the godfather. Richard was high, so was I, and I went out with you. Eddie was working, wanting to make a name for himself in the music business, became obsessed with that when I left him for that one band guy. Annabelle had to stay home, Mama Sheriff told her she couldn't leave until she got things right. Something like that. We went to the movies, to dinner, and god knows were else. Ended up in the police station the next morning. I asked Mama Sheriff to let me off, that I had to get home because it was my baby's birthday."

"She told you no more drugs and that she hadn't charged you for it yet but she would if she caught you again. I walked home. You climbed on your horse and rode home."

"Richard was passed out drunk and high on the coach. He didn't even wake when I screamed my lungs out." She paused and took a deep breath. "I had gone upstairs. Wanted to surprise Julie with the present I got her," She stood and went to the book shelf on her right. She reached up to grab the items next to a picture of a little girl, whom everyone had assumed was Lindsey. The went back to her desk and sat down. She held onto the worn, brown bear and then placed it on the desk. "I got this for her because she wanted one so bad. I couldn't afford it and told her that but she kept asking. So … I sold … I sold my car."

"You sold your car?" Silvia whispered and she felt guilty for what she had to do. The proof was against Catherine … how could it not be her. She looked at all the people supporting her and she knew, deep down, her support was for Catherine and not the evidence. 'Damn it, Silvia, you have a job to do. Ignore all this.' "You loved that thing."

"My 1966 Lincoln Continental convertible. Nice baby blue. Girl that was my world," Catherine spoke. "I sold it so I could get this for my baby. My world had changed and my baby was it now. I didn't want to let my baby down. So, I sold the car and with the money I got I bought this bear. I was in Vegas with Sam weeks before and I was looking in this window and saw this box," She picked it up and they looked at the well kept, dark brown, musical box with a butterfly etched into the top of it. Quickly she put it down before they could read the name on it. "It plays classical music. I never … I never learned which song. I also bought her this," She pulled the necklace out from the edge of it. It was a gold, heart shape, locket on a gold chain. "I got it so she could put my picture in it and always know I'm with her … no matter where she is." She opened it and looked inside. One photo was of her holding an infant and the other was of her being held as an infant by Sam. "Funny. How things work in a teenage mind and seem to be true."

"Catherine … what are you confessing too?" Silvia spoke.

"Neglect. I had neglected her a lot. I would send her to her room to play by herself, would ignore her as she was out with the horses. My life had been being with Eddie, making out with Eddie, screwing Eddie … anything but being what I should be. A month before her death Julie fell off her horse out in the woods. Some stranger had been camping and we had come across his came. I thought he was cute and decided I was going to flirt. The fact I was Eddie's girl didn't even bother me. Cheating was something I had been good at and I figured why not. Julie called to me and I told her to go play. She kept calling for me and I finally snapped. I told her she better have a good reason for interrupting me and bugging me or I was going to make sure she learned a lesson."

"I never knew this." Silvia spoke.

"Me and the man found Julie with cuts and bruises. She was lucky not to have hit her head on a rock or break a bone or something. She may have been on a small sized horse but it was still a long drop for her. The man told me something and I vowed to follow it. A real mother, a true mother, would have ran at the sound of her child calling for her. Not neglect the call and flirt with a man. That's what knocked me into my sense. I had the papers that gave me full custody. I was going to leave Eddie and bring Julie with me. I was going to start a good life. But I neglected her again. I knew Richard was high and I knew he would drink but I wanted to go out with you. And that's what I did. And my daughter was killed."

"Catherine … prove to me it wasn't you. Tell me right now and prove to me it wasn't you. You were gone for a little bit, someone told you your mother was passed out and you told me to wait at the diner for you. Went and got your mother. It took you two hours. You had time to kill your daughter. Prove to me you didn't."

"When I came home I went to her bedroom. No one was there. I dropped the things on her bed and picked up the knife. I picked it up by the blade. I didn't mean to, it was just the closest thing to grab. I hadn't seen the blood. I felt something weird on my hands when I picked it up so I went to the bathroom. Was going to clean my hands. The entire time the only thing I could think was why was their a knife in my daughters bed. The moment I entered the bathroom I screamed. I fell to my knees and crawled to my daughter. The side I was on had no blood. All the blood had pooled onto the floor beneath her and to one side of her. It was soaked into her clothes. It got on my hands when I placed them on her chest. I wanted to stop the bleeding. I ran down the stairs. Three a bottle at Richard and screamed at him. Told him to get out of my house. Then I was running to the main house. That's a long ways away. Richard had gone to check on Julie while I did this. When I came back, off the phone and panicking, I saw him pale and walking out the door. I cursed and screamed at him. Then you, Maria, and Mama Sheriff Anna drove up in the Sheriff's vehicle. She …"

"Catherine?" Everyone said at once.

"My God," Silvia suddenly whispered. "That's not possible. That would be she … but how?"

"The Sheriff gave me her trench coat," Catherine whispered and the others suddenly knew that the thing they were missing was right there. It was getting closer. "Said I was in shock and told Silvia and Maria to put me in the car. I put my hands in the pockets to hold the coat to me tighter. I must have cut myself on the knife when I dropped it and my blood went into the pocket. That's how my blood got there."

"Sheriff Barns," Silvia spoke answering her phone. It's ringing had interrupted the long silence. "Mama Anna ... yes I arrested Catherine … she confessed to neglect … well I found her blood in the trench coat used during the Anna Grindell murder … that with the print gave the DA cause for an arrest warrant … she just told me her story and I believe it … well the trench coat, um, Mama Anna, that trench coat is yours … It's possible but Catty … Mama Anna she's a criminalist at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, has put away hundreds of criminals, and she has another daughter now … I want to look into everything … thank you," She hung up. "Catherine … for now the charges are dropped. But I swear if we find anything else that marks you the killer you will be put away. I must ask you if you remember what you did with the trench coat?"

"I gave it to Maria. Asked her to return it to her mother before she left. She told me she wanted to leave, to get away from the murder. We all did."

"Great." Silvia groaned. "The one person we need to talk to and she's vanished off the face of the earth. We can't even find Richard. He left after you did."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 14:

-Crime Lab-

Friday November 8th, 2002  
3:00 AM

Everyone left the room quickly. Brass and Silvia swearing to track down the last two suspects. The four 'kids' of the team going to tackling the evidence, anything to prove it wasn't Catherine. Sam left to go back to work and Wescott went with him in order to discuss payment and other things that wasn't of any concern to Catherine or the others. Grissom stood to put everything back in place and then helped Catherine put the presents up. He glanced to the photo of Julie and smiled at the black and white image.

"I just thought you preferred black and white," He told her walking around the desk and sitting down. "Figured you took the picture of Lindsey and put it in black and white. I never thought it was another kid."

"I pretended it was me." Catherine spoke. "Would look at it and when people asked I say who they thought it was. You know I'd have lab techs in here every day asking me which was the truth, me or Lindsey. I always told people to find it out on there own."

"So … who won the bet?" Grissom smiled as Catherine laughed. Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. He allowed her the time to brush the tears away and get herself back. One day he'd figure out why she never let herself cry. Why she always had to be the strong one.

"Greg," She finally spoke giving him a gentle smile. "He swore the image was neither me nor Lindsey. That it had to be someone else."

"Who did he think it was?" Grissom stood as she stood. They walked out of the room and down the hall. She was still suspended until cleared so she had to leave. He'd walk her out.

"He said it was one of my sisters," She spoke. "Then he said it was Sam Braun's lost daughter," She laughed. "Which would, ironically, be me."

"Talk to him again sometime. Don't hold it against him."

"Greg also said it was my mother," She looked into the layout room where Greg had looked up to watch them walk down the hall. "He was right when he said it was my first child who was grown and gone or … or dead."

"He guessed that?"

"With a smile. It was more like a joke. He wanted to lighten the mood because he knew I didn't like talking about it. He was right though. Always knew things about people without having to ask. That's why I liked getting his help on cases."

"He's helping on this case. He's the one who eliminated your blood placing you at the Anna crime scene, he discovered that there was more bodies, and he strongly believed that a twenty year difference between similar crime scenes was relatively impossible. Catherine, he's going to make a great CSI."

"Now you listen," She left the lab and him and his face fell as she ran to Eddie, Robert Grindell, and Lindsey. He watched as she hugged all of them. Lindsey saw him and waved happily and then crawled into her dads car and fell asleep. As the group turned to leave he realized something. Turning he went back to the layout room and everyone stopped to watch as he dug through the tapes of the interviews. "Bingo. Get Brass and Silvia here now."

-5:00 AM-

"You wanted us," Brass spoke as he entered the layout room two hours later. Silvia came in with him.

"Do you know how hard it is to find someone who's been missing for two decades?"

"It took me all of two seconds," Grissom spoke and all eyes turned to him. He pressed play on the television and Greg flicked the light switch to dim the lights. The door was shut so those passing by couldn't look in or see what they were doing. The interview between Brass, Warrick, and Robert Grindell came onto the screen. Grissom fast forward then passed it. "We didn't get it at first but now it makes sense."

_"Where's Ms. Willows? I was told she was working this case. I want to speak with her. She will understand." Robert Grindell's voice filled the room._

_"She is ..." Warrick began but Catherine came through the door interrupting her._

_"Richard," Catherine said entering. Those sat up or stood straighter their attention fully on the screen. Once Catherine and Robert were alone she continued. "Patricia killed Anna? Why would she do that?"_

_"To stop me," he mumbled. "You don't know how hard I tried to stop. Therapists. Drugs. Alcohol."_

_"Eddie could have told you drugs and alcohol don't work. I could have told you that," she sat down across from him. "Patricia seems to think it was you who killed her."_

_"Patricia is ... Patricia is lying. Like I said I let Anna spend time with Lindsey. Knew she be with you for a week and thought they could spend time together. Plus I wanted to go do some things."_

_"Some hookers," she cocked an eyebrow._

_"You know me so well."_

_"How can I not," she smiled. "Always liked to juggle more then one."_

_"Catherine," he looked at the table and then up at her. Tears were going down his face. "Lindsey is such a sweet kid. So sweet and innocent. Anna loved her so much. Patricia really wanted me to change and so did I. I was the one who convinced her to leave me and Anna alone for a month. We called daily to let her know how things were."_

_"Rich," she choked out. "What happened to Anna?"_

_"Such a sweet kid," he said shaking his head._

_"Richard I know this is hard trust me," she said._

_"Why because of what happened to Julie? You think you understand because of Julie! You don't know shit Catherine. Anna was nothing like Julie. Julie was a brat to everyone. She deserved what came to her."_

_"You wanted me in here I'm here. You told them I would understand," she looked him in the eye. "How can I trust your word? How can you prove to me that Patricia killed Anna and not you when I can pile so much evidence up against you? Testifying at your trial would be so easy. I already know what I would ..."_

_"How would a mother who puts her own child in danger sound up on the stand? You tell me that Catherine? You were the one who put Lindsey in danger. You were the one who put Julie in danger."_

_"We aren't talking about me."_

_"You want me to prove it was her," he whispered leaning over towards her. "Fine I'll tell you everything."_

_Lindsey and Anna were running around in Eddie's yard playing tag when the blue convertible pulled up to the curb. Anna rushed away and into her house soon followed by someone in a long trench coat. Catherine's car pulling up forced Lindsey to forget the odd event that just happen and run into her mothers opened arms. Neither noticed another vehicle pull up as they were leaving._

_A man exited the small car and walked up to the house. The door was locked so he headed around the back. That door was locked too but he could see through the glass windows. Anna was running into the kitchen shortly followed by Patricia, the person in the trench coat, and headed for the phone. She grabbed it and headed up the stairs. Patricia grabbed a steak knife and went after her. He opened the door and quietly entered. He followed the two up the stairs, seeing the mess made already downstairs. _

_They headed back down the stairs and he moved out of the way. Anna was bleeding from the arm and fumbling with the phone. He hide wanting to help but knew he couldn't. Patricia chased Anna around the house until she finally killed her in the bathroom. Then she went to her own room and changed. He took the chance to grab the bloodied tan trench coat and left the house heading for __Reno__. He had his proof and needed nothing more._

_"Where is the trench coat?"_

"Robert Grindell is your Richard," He looked at Silvia.

"Richard Willows … Eddie Willows older brother." Silvia looked at them. "Now all we need to do is find Maria Grange and we can solve this case."

"Earlier you were on the phone with a Mama Sheriff," Brass spoke. "Called her Anna. Is that Maria's mother?"

"Yes," Silvia spoke looking around. "I know … I said she was dead but that's what everyone has been saying. She returned and stays home. Never leaves. We figured if we told people she was dead it would reach Maria and she'd come home."

"Um …" Greg raised his hand and everyone looked towards him. "If Eddie and Catherine are Eddie and Catherine and Robert Grindell is Richard Willows then don't you think that Patricia Grindell might be Maria Grange."

"She could be." Sara spoke and then her eyes widened. "The person sending the flowers to Catherine was Patricia Grindell. The ID in the trench coat was Maria Grange. The receipt for the flowers was in the jacket and that led to Patricia. Catherine said she gave the coat to Maria to give to Sheriff Grange. That places Maria with the coat and our evidence places Patricia with the coat."

"Let's pick up Patricia … Maria Grange." Silvia spoke. "And Richard. I'd like to hear why he left town."

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 15:

-Grindell Household-

5:00 AM

"No one home?" Sara spoke looking at Silvia who stood next to her. Nick stood behind her holding his field kit. Banging on the door Silvia screamed for them to open up. Looking to Nick, Sara gave him a 'she needs to relax look' and he smiled. Warrick and Greg were with one of Silvia's deputies and another officer heading for the hotel that the Grindells' were supposedly staying at. "Doubt they are here. Who'd stay in a house their daughter was murdered in?"

"If It's their daughter." Silvia spoke. "We don't need a warrant do we?"

"We released the crime scene," Nick spoke. "So … yes we do."

"Damn laws." Silvia spoke walking back to the Denali. "If we could just smudge a few of them more criminals would be behind bars."

"And no one would have rights." Sara replied but she agreed. Sometimes, when you were so close the rules they had to play by stopped justice in its tracks. "Let's get back to the lab and get probable cause. Find proof that Richard and Maria are in that house. Then we can get a search warrant and put them behind bars."

"By the time we prove it someone will have tipped them and they'll be gone. For all we know they are gone now."

-Old Hotel-

Across town Warrick and Greg were accomplishing nothing. They had walked into the hotel kits in hand and their officers trailing behind them. The desk attendant looked up at them and was instantly on the phone calling for the night manager. They had to wait thirty minutes until someone came to talk to them. Then they were dragged to the offices and into this particular managers office. Before they even spoke they were informed that guest privacy was important, which was normally a lie, and that the mans name was Andrew Spooks.

"We are looking for the room of Robert and Patricia Grindell. They are victims of a crime and we never learned which room they were in. If you would be so kind?" Greg gave the man an innocent smile and to Warrick's surprise it worked.

"Ah, yes Bobby and Pat," He spoke. "They are frequent customers of ours. Come her rather often for … entertainment. Sometimes they meet this other lovely couple here. Well … not so much as a couple anymore as just the man. I miss the young woman though."

"Sir?" Warrick looked the old man over, he had to be in his forties and the suit he was in was pressed and neat. As if he just got it from the cleaners. Upon further investigation he noticed the suit cost more than what a night manager for a small time hotel could afford. "Who would this couple be?"

"Called themselves the Granges," He gave a deep sigh. "Pity actually, Mrs. Grange was a lovely woman if you know what I mean. Used to tip me good. The racket from the room they took was …" Spooks trailed off and Warrick knew exactly what he was thinking. "They aren't in currently."

"We would like you to come into the station and give a statement." Warrick spoke. "Just so we can have this all written down. It's important."

"Are they in trouble?"

"Not with the law but we fear they may be in other dangers." Greg caught onto what Warrick had. The man was lying and holding back. "See," He leaned forward. "They witnessed something they shouldn't have witnessed and now we've learned they are in danger. It be a lot of help if you could come to the station."

"Oh dear," He jumped up and grabbed his things. "Yes, yes. I will come. I do hope they are fine. Such sweet people they are."

-Police Department-

Interrogation Room  
7:00 AM

"Excuse me," Andrew spoke from inside the room. Everyone was in observation watching. They had sent in Brass with Greg to question him and then Silvia with Nick. They got nothing. He strictly said that they left and never came back. That was it. All he knew. Everyone saw the lie and the fear in his eyes. "I … I … uh … I have to be going soon. I do have things I need to do."

"I want to know what he knows," Grissom spoke stepping closer to the window. His hands were in his pockets casually. "If Catherine was here she'd have gotten him to talk by now."

"She's that good?" Silvia asked cautiously stepping closer to him. He sent a glare at her. "Look, I want her to be innocent but you have to admit her story and the evidence are to … convenient. Her picking the knife up by the blade? Who does that? No one. Most people see a knife in a bed and run for it. No one stays to pick it up."

"She's good. She … she was made for this job." Grissom smiled remembering something. "We had this suspect back in '95 who just wouldn't talk. Murdered his family, all five of his children and his wife. It was brutal. His oldest son was nineteen, then his next son was sixteen, the son after that was fifteen. His two daughters were five and one. Lindsey had just turn one and Catherine was furious. She didn't understand how anyone could kill the own child. Let alone five of them. "That is how I know she is not responsible."

"How did she handle your suspect?" Silvia spoke doubt filling her mind on Catherine being the murderer. Never, not once, in her career had she been wrong. And she had been so sure it was Catherine. So sure that Catherine was the murder. She knew, she just knew, that Catherine had something to do with the murder. Something had to put Catherine as responsible or culpable for something. She couldn't be completely wrong. Could she?'

"She went in, sat down, and just waited." He laughed. Brass laughed to remembering.

"We spent two hours in this room wondering who would speak first. Finally, the man broke."

"And?" Warrick asked having never heard this one.

"It was my first actual case with them." Brass spoke.

"The one that started our friendship."

"And ended your hate for me. Anyways, she never once gave anything away. Straightest face I ever saw, and I know straight faces. Marines had the straightest faces in my time. We laughed and joked but when things hit the fan we let nothing show. She was better than them," He laughed slightly. "Better at many things, in my opinion. The moment he opened his mouth he screwed up."

"What did he say?" Silvia asked.

"Something like this," Grissom spoke and everyone waited for it. " 'You better change that look, honey, because that's what gets bitches like you hurt.' She never liked being called honey, and bitch she was used to, but he opened the door and she walked through. Simply asking how many have gotten hurt for it. He flat out said his wife deserved what she got. Within five minutes she had a confession and the man was pissed at how she got it. Brass and I ended up pulling him off her. That's the day …"

"The day what?" Silvia asked looking between the two but they merely left. She looked to the interrogation room and watched as the entered and sat down silent.

"Can … can I leave?"

"Not until we say so." Brass spoke. "See, you are now a suspect in a crime."

"C-crime? I swear I don't even know what's going on." He was visible shaking now. "I swear. Please … ask anyone. I'm a good man. I haven't ever done anything wrong. You have to believe me."

"We don't have to believe anything. You've been lying to us and we want to know why." Grissom leaned across the table. "And the longer you take the more time we have to get more charges against you."

-Catherine's House-

Catherine pulled up into the drive way and looked into the back seat. No make-up was on her face and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She was dressed casually and had everything she needed to conceal herself. Her jeans were tight and loose at the same time. They dragged on the ground since her sneakers didn't give her the normal lift she had. She wore an old shirt of Grissom's underneath her baggy sweater and a pair of dark sunglasses. In the backseat was evidence of what she had just done. A teddy bear was dropped on the floor beside her silver case. A juice box was on the seat half drunk. A single tear came from her eye and she prayed for forgiveness.

"Honey," Her next door neighbor said on the porch. Though pregnant she still liked to get some fresh air and take the dog for a walk. "Honey call that Mr. Grissom guy, from the crime lab. Tell him that Catherine is acting strange."

Catherine was out of her Denali the instant the engine was off. Quickly she snuck into her house and looked around outside. No one was looking towards her and she sighed with relief. Her pager went off and she looked at it and cursed. "Get ready Brass … I'm going to make your day." She went into the living room before pulling out her cell phone. She looked at Eddie and her other guest. "Lindsey's safe. Where's Maria?"

"I … I seriously don't know. I told her we were all meeting her and she said she'd meet us. She had a surprise." Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying, brother, I swear. Cat … come on you know me? Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yeah … you said it wouldn't hurt and I assure you it did," Catherine spoke. "It was fun though," She winked and Eddie looked between the two. "Richard," She walked over to him. "Julie? Did … did you … did you murder my daughter?"

"I swear on Anna's grave I never touched a single hair on her head. She may have been a brat but I loved that girl. Damn it, she was my niece," Catherine turned and he instantly knew something was wrong. "Wasn't she?"

"Yeah, of course," She waved her hand ignoring them. "Eddie are you okay with leaving Lindsey? She is safe. Sam promised … he won't let her get hurt."

"He really is your father?" Eddie spoke and she nodded. "Then she's in the safest hands in the world. I'll write her when we can. Where are we going?"

"I think you two would do good in Mexico. Grissom would have caught on that you are Richard by not," She looked to Richard from the kitchen her phone to her ear. Her spare gun sat on the counter in front of her and she glanced at it wondering if she should bring it with her. "The Richard they need to get in contact with. That is. Where's Maria?"

"Right here," Patricia Grindell walked through the door. Catherine looked into the face of the woman who took the opportunity to remind her every year of her daughters death. The face of her old friend Maria Grange. It suddenly hit her what had happen. Maria was standing at the back door and Catherine instantly knew she wasn't leaving this house alive. She heard Brass's voice in her ear along with the others and Silvia in the background. "What? No hug for an old friend?"

"Just … just shocked is all. You cut your hair." Catherine spoke. "It was long last time we talked."

"You mean last time you questioned me. My daughter just died and you questioned me, Cat." Maria stepped into the room. "She died like my other one and still you questioned me. You knew how hard it was to come across a scene like that. To see such a small thing gripping a phone in desperate need for saving. Yet you questioned me."

"It was my job, Maria. I had no choice." Catherine spoke. "I thought it be easier if I questioned the mother than someone else. At the time I didn't even know it was you."

"But you knew Richard. You knew who he was right away, didn't you."

"I saw him more then you. You had died your hair and changed your eye color." She swallowed glancing to her gun momentarily the phone still at her ear. She wondered if Maria realized this. "I liked the brown actually."

"I didn't. Once I saw that Sidle woman with it I knew the choice was wrong. I always tried so hard and yet I still couldn't get it right. Rather annoying actually," She looked at the two brothers standing by the island separating Catherine from the living room. "Oh, have you meet my friends. Mitch and Mike Small?"

"I can say I have," Catherine's voice quivered as her life became a nightmare. Beside her Eddie and Richard appeared stepping close as if to protect her. It made since to her now. How she had attracted the attention of two twins who became obsessed with her for twenty years. How they had learned where she lived and why they sought her out at the club. At the French Palace, she had gone back. Talked to her old friends from those days. They remembered the twins and they reminded Catherine of the night. The night she had been told she could go home early to study. The night she wasn't supposed to go on stage but she was requested and paid well for. By the twins. And now she knew why. "I definitely can say I've met them. Even paid me a special home visit."

"I know." Maria smiled and a gun was out and pointed directly at her now. "You see, things have just gotten to complicated." A shot went out and Catherine, for the second time in less than a week, was covered in someone else's blood. She flinched only a little. In a sort of slow motion, she watched as Richard crumpled to the floor his hand on his chest. She judged where the wound was and knew he only had a few minutes to spare. Sirens were heard outside and she nearly smiled in relief. "I'd bring you with us Eddie but you are tainted now. You were perfect … but she got to you and now you are destroyed."

"Wait!" Catherine hollered but it was to late. Another shot rang out and more blood was on her. Mitch and Mike headed towards her and all she could do was drop to the two bodies beside her. Both men shot in the chest. Both men she had loved in different ways. "No," She whispered placing her hand on Richard's chest. "You have to hold on, Rich, please hold on." She turned to Eddie just as Mitch grabbed her arm. "Eddie! Eddie please! Don't let Lindsey grow up without parents … oh God … Eddie!."

"C-cat," He chocked out and she cried in relief her phone on the floor beside him. The last thing she saw was Eddie letting out a breathe and his hand falling from his chest to the floor. A scream came out of her mouth as the butt of a gun hit the back of her head. Mitch smiled coldly as he picked her small frame up into his arms. Mike and Maria led the way out into the yard and to the side of the house. The left through the gate and went to the blue convertible with ease. Maria climbed into the drivers seat and Mitch placed Catherine in the back while Mike told her neighbor they were just taking her to the hospital, that she fainted. Mitch climbed in next to Catherine while Mike took the front.

-Crime Lab-

Brass had answered his phone just as they were all climbing into one of the labs Denali's and going out to get breakfast. Greg was driving and Grissom was in the passengers seat. Silvia and him had taken the middle seat. And with much complaint, Warrick ended up in the back with Sara and Nick who had instantly set him off by having a quick kiss. Everyone though had stopped being cheery and happy the moment his face fell. They had been happy because Andrew was in lock up for possession, apparently, after attacking Grissom, he was carrying some cocaine with him. Now, they were just waiting for the warrant to search the mans house and search the hotel and anything else they could come up with. But Brass's suddenly freaked out looked got them.

"You cut your hair." Catherine's voice filled the car after he put it on speaker. Grissom instantly had his cell phone out and was calling dispatch to send assistance to her house. Both police and medical assistance. "It was long last time we talked."

They heard all of it. From it being just Maria to it being Mitch and Mike to the gun shots. Grissom's face fell and he wanted force Greg to drive faster but the kid was already speeding and cutting people off and running red lights and god knows what other laws he was breaking and god knows what else he was doing. They pulled onto Catherine's street just as a blue convertible pulled out. No one noticed it because they were all looking to Catherine's house.

"Grissom wait!" Brass yelled as the man jumped out of the slowing down vehicle. He and Silvia were right behind him. They rushed into the house, guns drawn, and quickly clearing the place. The last place they went to was the kitchen. The looked down to find Grissom pushing on Eddie's chest and breathing into his mouth. "Get the ambulance here now."

"Damn it Eddie," Grissom snapped and he tried one more time. Eddie started coughing and Grissom sighed with relief. When Eddie opened his eyes and looked at him the look on his face was priceless. A camera went off and Grissom looked to Sara and Greg and nodded. "Take them now then get out of the way of the paramedics." He ordered and they took the pictures and left the room. The paramedics rushed in and took Eddie first. The next ones took Richard and soon the house was clear. Grissom looked up at Brass and his friend helped him stand. "She's gone … they took her."

"We don't know that. Her vehicle is here. Maybe she got to it. Maybe she … maybe she's hiding. Come on. You can't be in here."

"Damn it Brass she was right here!" Grissom spoke. "Seconds ago, she was right here. We … we were to late. And now … and now she's going to die."

A/N: I do not think that was part of my original plan when I came up with this story. This story went from being one thing to something else all together but I still love where I'm going. Well please review. I really want to here the opinions of others.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 16:

-Catherine's Crime Scene-

"This is bullshit," Nick snapped punching a pillar on the front porch. Grissom was leaning against the Denali they arrived in and just staring off into space. What was going through the mans head no one knew. His phone was clutched in his hand and they all knew he was waiting for the phone call. The phone call from her captors, the phone call from Brass or some other detective telling him they found her … found her body left in a ditch, battered and destroyed, mutilated and bruised. His face was pale and he had thrown up twice now, though he believed no one else knew. Brass had been the only one with him, the only one who can get close to him.

Now, Brass was gone, picked up by O'Riley and, as everyone but Grissom knew, a second crime scene. They knew it involved Catherine, they knew it wasn't good, and they knew things were just going to get worse. The all had their radios but Grissom left his in the car not wanting to hear the talk of police, talk of things that had nothing to do with Catherine. But they heard, they heard that days had picked up a DB thirty minutes ago. The victim, placed in her late thirties to early forties, was a blonde Caucasian in jeans and a tee-shirt. The worst part was, the radio had clearly stated she had law enforcement identity on her.

"Nick," Sara gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should give this over to days. I know its connected to our case but we can work our case and then they can work this. It's to … it's to personal for us."

"We can't," Warrick spoke as Greg took the evidence they had out to the vehicle. Silvia was questioning the neighbors and anyone else she ran into on the street. They had just processed the entire house for the second time in less than a month. The house which had been destroyed by their surrogate mothers career. None of them wanted to tell Grissom they didn't find Lindsey. He had only gone to the kitchen, having seen the blood. They hadn't let him process the scene or even search the house. No one wanted to be the one to tell him that Lindsey was now, as well, considered missing. "We all would work it anyways. Plus, Catherine would go through hell and high water to find us if we were missing. We owe her the same. The house is processed from top to bottom. Archie is setting it up so that if the phone rings it patches through to his lab automatically. We'll find them."

"Think about the positive," Greg spoke but no one could say anything. Nothing positive shouted out at them. Silvia walked up and looked into the still open door. She had a distant look to her at first and then she looked at all of them.

"One thing I know for sure … no one saw anything but little miss pregnant over there." She stopped talking though as little miss pregnant left her porch and walked down to Grissom. Watching she continued to explain. "Apparently she watched as a woman and two men left carrying Catherine in one of the men's arms. Apparently, they were going to take her to the hospital … she had fainted."

"Meaning they knocked her unconscious before taking her out of the house." Sara spoke as Nick hit the pillar again. This time blood started to come out of his knuckles but he didn't notice just hit the pillar with his other hand.

"Meaning our neighbor here heard shots and thought nothing of it," Warrick spoke. "What was her explanation of that?"

"She said that Catherine normally left her windows open and the television loud. You could hear the shots in the movies she watched. Also, it sounded like it was to far away to be Catherine's house. She … she started crying the moment I informed her that Catherine was kidnapped. Blamed herself for not being more … I think she said for not being more cautious."

"She was here when they came for Catherine two weeks ago." Sara explained. "Watched as Catherine entered the house with a stranger. Thought it was nothing, someone from work she hadn't met. Turns out the guy was threatening Catherine's life in order to save her. Mitch and Mike were planning on killing her after 'playing' with her. It was one messed up case but she blamed herself. Now, the two men who had nearly killed her neighbor came back and took her, and she watched them drive away with her. She's going to beat herself up as much as Grissom is and in her condition … that won't be good."

"Dr. Grissom?" She approached carefully. Grissom looked up and offered a kind smile. "I'm sorry. I thought those men where behind bars. I'm so sorry I let them take her."

"What are you talking about Mary?" He stood and put and arm around her waist. With his hand he took the hand against his side and helped her walk back up to the porch. She was pregnant with triplets and into her ninth month, or was it tenth by now. All he knew was she was big and had trouble getting around and suffered from a lot of pain. Contractions hitting every day but never close enough to be worried about labor. She'd been to the hospital every week since they started and still the doctors said she was fine and not to worry. He knew this, all of it, because Catherine told him and kept him informed. He was friends with the woman. After helping her sit down he knelt in front of her.

"I watched them drive off with her. I knew what happened a few weeks ago but I thought nothing of it. She was unconscious and I just thought she fainted like they said. They told me they were taking her to the hospital. I thought it was no big deal. I meet the women … I believe she said her name was Julie … Julie Grange … or was that her daughter she was talking about … She showed me a picture of her daughter. Such a pretty thing."

"Mary … I know its hard with the pain and all but can you try to think back. When did you talk to this woman?"

"Before she went to see Catherine. She was so sweet. Saw me trying to get the paper and rushed right on over. Told me I should be careful. Darryl is always saying that. Helped me back up here. Now," She thought back trying to remember. Grissom hated himself for this but he had to know. If she could give a name then he'd have something. Sure, they had two names on her now but still, more could be out there. She was a serial killer after all. Why not have twenty different names to cover herself up. She just happened to pick the neighbor who was temporarily suffering from memory lose. He remembered coming home to find Catherine gone but the vehicle there so he went to ask Mary where she was and she called him Eddie. Poor women, he was about to go to the hospital himself and force the doctors to do something. Darryl wasn't going to. The man was a in realty not into pissing people off. "I believe her name was Catherine … yes because I thought it was rather funny. Mrs. Grange, Mrs. Catherine Grange. I thought it was funny."

"Mrs. Grange had a daughter?"

"Julie," She smiled. "Poor woman, the girl was kidnapped, you see. She told me," She smiled nodding her head. "Told me herself that someone kidnapped her right out of the hospital. She was then found dead in a bathroom. Poor little girl … poor, poor woman having to go through such a thing. I'm carrying two girls and a boy you know. I just couldn't imagine losing them to some monster like that. Told her that myself …"

"Mary," he stroked her hair just as Darryl came out.

"She's been doing that recently." Darryl told him. "She'll be with you one second and gone the next. Doctor's are finally going to induce labor for her. They say she won't make it most likely. That the pregnancy has been hard on her and her heart. Anything I can help you with Dr. Grissom?"

"Catherine was just kidnapped and your wife is the only witness we have," Grissom stood. "Can … would you bring her down to my office or is that not something she can handle?"

"They are putting her into labor today. I'll give you a call when she's awake."

"Not believing the doctors?" Grissom smiled at the man.

"Did you believe them when they said Catherine would lose Lindsey?"

"No … I guess not." Grissom spoke though not even knowing about that part of Catherine's pregnancy. He knew it had been hard but not to the point of possibly losing Lindsey.

"Told her that myself," Marry opened her eyes standing. Darryl grabbed her to stable her. "Told her," She nodded as they headed to the vehicle. "Told her I liked living next to Catherine, she's a saint you know. Helping me set up the new alarm system. All the safety precautions for the baby. Getting a lock case of Darryl's gun. Told her that, told her how Catherine helped me make sure my kids were safer from the monsters. Mrs. Grange said only monsters do that. Catherine isn't a monster … is she?"

"No, Mary, Catherine isn't the monster." Grissom helped Darryl with getting her into the car. "Darryl … we need her to make a statement as soon as she is lucid. It will help find Catherine."

"You'll be the first I call." He walked around the car and Grissom went back to his team. He waved at Mary and then looked to Silvia. "We need to look up a Catherine Grange as soon as we get back to the lab. Any property in the name of Patricia Grindell, Maria Grange, and Catherine Grange needs to be searched as soon as possible. Mitch and Mike Small as well. I want that property and I want it now."

"How is it you get more from that crazy bat then I did?" Silvia spoke as they all climbed into the vehicle leaving a police cruiser to watch the scene.

"I know her. She isn't crazy. She's past her delivery date, carrying triplets, and in severe pain. She's lucky to remember she's pregnant sometimes. Damn doctors are finally going to induce labor. Darryl is going to call me as soon as she is lucid." He speed off into traffic and then he heard it for the first time. Something they'd been keeping from him but couldn't prevent the moment the vehicle switched on. The moment the scanner switched to life. Jim Brass's voice came over the scanner and they all braced themselves for the torture of being in a vehicle with a mad and crazy Grissom driving.

"All units," Brass spoke. "Attention all units … the 419 involving the possible death of one Catherine Willows has been confirmed …" The speed Grissom was going increased as he rushed to the lab. "Badge number is a match and the DB is of right age, height, weight, and everything else." They knew Brass didn't want to say it was Catherine but everything seemed to be pointing to it. "Again the 419 involving the possible death of one Catherine Willows is confirmed … stay tuned for further updates."

"Greg –"

"I'll run the DNA as soon as I get it," Greg whispered interrupting Grissom. They skidded into a parking space at the lab and everyone got out before Grissom could do anything crazy. Only Silvia stayed in. Grissom turned to look at her and she knew what he needed.

"You love her?" He nodded. "Then you'll know if she's dead or not. Catherine won't give up like that and if I know Maria … she'll want to explain and take pride in her work before killing her. I could be wrong."

"Brass," Warrick's voice filled the portable scanner. Grissom looked to it knowing they all probably thought he wasn't listening now. But now he'd carry the thing with him every where he went. He wanted to know everything. "We have a 418 on Lindsey Willows. She wasn't at the scene and she's not at Eddie's. We have evidence that says she was at Catherine's recently. She may have been taken as well."

"I'll check everyone associated with Catherine then put an amber alert out on her." Brass spoke. "You never know with Catherine. She could have taken her to Sam Braun just to keep Lindsey out of this."

"Doubt it." Warrick replied. "We are at the lab now going through evidence. As soon as you have DNA on the DB let us know. Greg needs it ASAP. Do you think it was her?"

"Damn sure looked like her. Only been dead a couple minutes, was still bleeding out of the wound. It's possible … it's to damn close to possible. Grissom hear?"

"Yeah but that's not your fault. We should have warned him. Keep an eye out for Lindsey … just in case."

"Already have them searching the area. Thanks for the update." With that only crackle filled the silence.

"Let's go to the hospital and see if they are done with Eddie and Richard. They can tell us where Catherine is." Silvia spoke. "No one needs to know. I told them I'd handle the two. You … you were removed from duty, placed on paid leave by Covallo, I think that's who they said it was. Anyways, the point is … you aren't supposed to be at the lab. I can either take you home or you can come with me to the hospital. Your choice?"

"Hospital."

"Figured." Silvia smiled. "You and Catherine are both workaholics. I swear she'd work all day if she didn't have a daughter or some need for a personal life." She glanced to Grissom who was driving, thankfully in a less dangerous way than before, but not responding. Looking out the window she looked to the sky which had begun to get cloudy. "It's going to rain."

A/N: Hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: More for you readers. Enjoy. Do review, I enjoy reading peoples opinions.

Chapter 17:

-Location Unknown-

Day One  
10:00AM

Catherine awoke with a major headache. She lifted her head and it fell backwards hitting the back of the chair rather hard. A groan escaped her as pain shot through her body. Cautiously she blinked her eyes open to find a bright light in front of her. 'That explains some of the heat,' She thought to herself. A million blinks later and the headache caused by the light went away. 'Think … come on you old fool think … what do you know?' She tried to look around the room and the effort caused pain to shot up her neck.

"That I'm in severe pain because two psychopaths and their even more psycho boss kidnapped me out of my own house after shooting two innocent men," She snapped at herself. "There's a bright lighting in my fucking face and …" She paused suddenly realizing something. She looked down at herself and saw that her jeans were all ripped up and she was still covered in blood. Her exposed skin was covered in dirt and gravel and covered in scratches. "And I apparently was dragged through the desert. Great, just great. There is over twenty five thousand square miles of desert around Las Vegas. For all I know I could be in Death Valley."

"Now this … this is hilarious," She heard a males voice. She tried to place it with one of the twins. She looked into the blinding light knowing he had to be somewhere in there. She heard a creak and looked in that direction. 'Old floor boards,' She thought to herself. 'Old house … has to be a house … buildings don't have wood floors.' "Even at this very moment you are trying to solve this … case."

"Got nothing else to do at the moment," She offered what she hoped was a sarcastic smile. "After all being tied up to a chair all day makes it hard to do anything else. Might as well do what you can."

"My thoughts exactly," She heard him step forward and instantly knew which brother he was and what he was thinking. "So let's change positions," She blinked as another light flashed on. She looked at the swinging, flickering light and nearly felt nauseous. The old and dirtied bed was being revealed then covered by darkness again as the light flickered and swung. The walls of the room were lite up as well and she could see sand coming in from the cracks in the floor board. 'Basement,' She thought and glanced to the bed again and saw blood. 'Oh joy … their own little kill room. Fun.'

"Now, Mitch, I don't think Maria would want that." She spoke. "Maria isn't the sit and watch type."

"She gave the go ahead last time, hasn't quite taken it back yet." She heard another creak and then another and another. Then silence. 'Teasing,' She thought. 'He wants you to quiver at the thought. So … what? What would be the smart move? Mock him or bend … not much for the bending … mocking it is.'

"That was nothing. You would have fallen for her. When the shit hits the fan … your left to clean up," She smirked. "You would have been the scapegoat. Gone to jail for murder and rape while she just moved on with her life like it was nothing. Or am I wrong? Did she pay you? Give you a check of some sort? Do anything what so ever that would have involved paper?"

"You don't know shit."

"I'm a CSI I know that if someone wants to they can hire someone to kill and get away with it. You accuse someone who doesn't even live in Vegas on hiring you to kill me. You tell the cops it was some women you met and you just went for it … your ass would be screwed. And even if they did believe you Maria Grange was gone. No one knew where she was. Heck, she was Patricia Grindell. Nothing to worry about. Nice little house wife with a daughter. She wasn't going to go to jail with you. You were going all by yourself. All you are is a pawn in her little plan. She's playing chess with our lives. And mines going to end … you … you'll end up in prison. Know what happens in prison?"

"I'm not going to prison." He snapped and she heard a few more creaks and then a loud smack. Her head snapped to one side and she moved her jaw feeling the tingle of pain that he left behind. 'That will bruise … time to bend.' She told herself … but Catherine never was one to listen.

"Prison sucks. See, men have to go without women so they find other means of … release. Rapist … they go up on top of the list of peoples bitch list. And cop killers, we've learned they aren't much liked on either side, not sure why. You'd figure a cop killer would be king in prison … nope just another bitch. And if that cop has good connections … even higher bitch. So … your basically fucked … no pun intended." Another smack and she laughed. "My eight year old daughter hits harder than that."

"Bitch." Another smack.

"No that's you," She couldn't help it. It just slipped out. "Seriously, the moment you step foot in your jail cell your gonna be your jail buddies bitch." Looked to the shadowy figure in the light beside her. She whished she could make out features. Be nice if she could say for a fact it was Mitch that was currently beating the shit out of her. Which he was, this time he actually punched her. The chair rocked backward from the force and she felt her legs pull against the rope tying them down. She knew the instant the chair was on its hind legs that she was going to fall and it was going to hurt. She was right. The chair and her body fell flat down on the floor onto her arms and hands. She heard a snap and knew instantly something broke. The pain shoot to her brain and she bite her tongue to keep from screaming out. Blood was soon in her mouth and she knew it was both from her nose and from her tongue.

"You better start watching that mouth because you are going to be with us for a long, long time." He grabbed her by the throat and pulled the chair up. She started to choke on her own blood and the moment he let her go she coughed causing it to dribble hit him and her. He punched her again and again she fell backwards in the chair. More blood entered her mouth as she bite her lip this time to keep the scream in. He pulled her up by the hair this time and she knew the lesson, don't spit blood on him … by accident or on purpose. "See … in a few hours your lovely little friends at the lab will learn you're dead. Then they will start planning your funeral and a nice, little, homeless woman just offering help to a woman begging for her child, searching for her kid, will receive a nice little funeral for you. Won't that be nice … little Lindsey mourning a homeless woman. Then having to mourn her father. Now that … that is priceless."

"My team … my 'lovely little friends' are smart. They won't fall for your games." She snapped and she felt something hit her hard in the stomach. She knew it wasn't his hind. The force behind it was to much for just one hand and the object was definitely to big. Her bodies natural reaction was to bend but the bondage holding her to the chair kept her from doing so … that didn't mean she didn't try. The ropes cut into her body and despite her clothes blocking them from reaching her skin they would still leave a mark. "Okay," She choked out the moment her breathe came back to her. "That was definitely harder then my daughter."

"I'm going to make something very clear to you," His face was right in front of hers and she saw the coldness in his eyes. 'Yep … Mitch.' She thought licking her lips. He gripped her chin and forced her head backwards so they were even closer. "You will be MY bitch by the end of this day."

"And since you're Maria's bitch … that would make me her bitch too," She smiled and he stood and she saw something glimmer in the light. It was long and metal. 'Bat … pipe … something he could swing and … ouch,' She chair fell sideways this time. The pipe/bat/thing hitting her hard in the side and sending her sliding and falling onto the ground. She cursed as her shoulder took the brunt of it and she knew she'd been severely bruised within minutes. Her side ached as if something was lodged into it. He left her on the floor and left. She listened to the creaking of the floor boards and then the squeaking of stairs and a door opening and shutting. "Note to self ... learn to shut your mouth."

-Crime Lab-  
Morgue

"Dr. Al Robbins, Chief of Medical Examiners officer, performing the autopsy on one …" He looked at the body and shivered at how close the resemblance was. "Performing the autopsy of one Catherine Willows." He walked to the body with his scalpel and looked down at the bruised and battered body of the woman. "I'm praying its not you Catherine." He started the y-incision. Two hours later and the medical assistant entered to collect everything to bring up to the labs. "Make sure they know that blood is an ASAP. We need confirmation that this is here." He sutured up the incision and pulled off his bloody gloves. "I hope its not you Catherine and I hope you are doing fine."

The medical assistant pushed his thick, black glasses up the bridge of his nose and moved to the cart with the evidence on it with his own transportation cart. It currently had the evidence of three other cases on it as well. With gloved hands he moved everything onto the cart and smiled at the turned back of the medical examiner. The man never once looked at him. Never bothered to see which assistant was taking the evidence involving Catherine Willows. Didn't even look up, was to focused on the dead body. Once in the hall the medical assistant laughed pushing the cart down the hall and keeping his head down.

-Unknown Location-

She had gotten her hands free after much effort. It hurt like hell to squeeze her hands through the small gap she had gotten but she did it. She then had to pulled her arm out from under the chair and that was even worse. She examined her hands and saw that one finger was definitely broken. It was crocked and out of its socket. She almost laughed eerily being reminded of the last time she was kidnapped. The man wanting only to have his mistress returned to him. Showing her the bloody finger she oh so kindly left on Sara's table during the young woman with her than boyfriend Hank. The rabbit 'kidnapper' of the mistress and her trail of clues.

'If only I could do that now,' She thought as she used on hand to untie the knot on the rope around her chest. Once that was clear she bent her body biting her lip in pain and used the same hand to untie her feet. Pushing herself to her feet as best she could she stumbled only a little as she steadied herself. "Think, woman, think. Use that brain of yours."

"What little you have of one." Maria's voice filled the room and Catherine spun looking for the source. "Your food will arrive within the hour. Do have fun exploring the room. I must say … you did that much quicker than I thought you would. Maybe you do have a brain."

"I have more brains than you bitch."

"Be careful, Cat, I might just allow Mitch to play with you."

"I thought we already did that," She smiled. "Oh … wait I played with him. Never mind."

"Careful with that mouth of yours … it will get you hurt one day." Catherine laughed not even offering the obvious comeback. She walked towards the source of the light and found it to be one large outside light that was typically used to light up construction sites and crime scenes and other places of the such at night. She found the wire and followed it to an outlet and yanked it out. The room was instantly in dark except for the single swinging light by the bed. She moved carefully towards the stairs listening to the creaks of the floor to guide her. Something she learned from Grissom, each floorboard makes a different sound when it creaks. Just by that she was able to find the stairs and make her way up. Moving her hand along the door she found the knob and opened the door. Mitch smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You really want to learn the hard way." He lifted his hand as if to backhand her. Another hand reached out grabbing his.

"Now, now … leave the woman alone. She earned her right to have an hour out of that dreadful room." Maria's voice spoke. Mitch walked off and Catherine walked out of the basement. She looked around the kitchen and was surprised to find it was well kept. Upgraded and everything. 'Make the house look nice for guest … don't share the basement.' She thought lifting her uninjured hand, which was her right hand thankfully, and brushed her hair from her forward back getting it out of her way. "This would be the kitchen."

"I'm not stupid." Catherine snapped.

"Be careful, Cat, or I might just have to wash your mouth out." She grinned walking off. "Oh and I suggest not trying to escape. It is at least 100 miles to Vegas from here. That's 100 miles of desert out there, Cat, temperature can get into the thirties at night around here and during the day into the nineties. With no water for miles around, sweetie, and the animals out there. Coyotes, bobcats, cougars … honey … you'd be dead the moment you stepped foot outside this door." She pointed to the kitchen door. "Or the front door. Seriously, you might as well get used to your new home."

"I'm not one who typically follows what people think I should do. So … let's see where the wind takes us."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know its been awhile since I posted anything but I assure you more then one chapter is on its way.

Chapter 18:

Desert Palms Hospital

November 8th, 2002

10:00Am

They arrived at the hospital just as Richards was being transported to the ICU. Silvia found out that Eddie was still in the ER and that they could question both men once they were lucid. Grissom asked how Mary was doing and then went to the maternity ward. Silvia followed him curious as to his behavior. He went to stand by Daryl who looked almost as scared as Eddie did when Lindsey was born. Well, now he knew why Eddie had been so afraid.

"They got two out. Every … both times her heart rate decreased. They expect it to stop on the last one. I have two daughters and with the birth of my son I could lose my wife. I can't … I don't know what to do without her." Daryl looked to the older man for help. Silvia froze a little ways away. She was told how Grissom was not a people person, an emotional person. Somehow she knew he was probably more emotional than anyone else.

"Catherine had 3 miscarriages before Lindsey," Grissom spoke looking into the room where Mary was having her c-section. But he saw Catherine in there dropping to the floor every time she was told she lost the kid. He saw her gripping her hands so tightly it turned white. Her crying and begging that she didn't lose the baby, always, each time, saying she couldn't lose another one. Now he understood that statement. How she'd always whisper anything but the baby and how he'd look at a scared Eddie and worried Brass, and on two occasions Doc Robbins standing their concerned and ready to assist. "Had Lindsey two months early because a suspect beat her into premature labor. She would have given her life if it meant Lindsey would live. Mary would do the same. But not today."

"How do you - " He looked at the room going speechless. His son was born and Mary was still alive and holding him. "Dr. Grissom, where you there when Lindsey was born?"

"Every second. And I still remember it." He smiled clapping him on the back. "Don't ever forget today, Daryl. It's the best thing in the world."

Crime Lab

Conrad Ecklie watched as Grissom's team went well into overtime as they looked for Catherine. He had wanted her to be guilty for his own selfish reasons. All because she, as a lab rat, had stepped into his case and solved it. Because it would have been a black mark against Grissom. Because it would make him look good and make him the top dog. But even his team was now searching for, everyone was.

He now realized the lab was more than work to these people. It was a big second family and Catherine sat at the head of the table. It had taken over a decade for him to accept his fate and it was being forced in the worst way imaginable. With a deep breath he walked forward and into the layout room. The four people present were bickering so much that Brass had almost left till he saw Ecklie.

"Ecklie?" Brass looked shocked. He dropped two files on the table and Brass looked at them curious. Looking to Ecklie he waited for an explanation.

"One is from a couple weeks ago and the other is the first case on them. I figured since the twins were involved it might help."

"I … I got the blood results." The day DNA lab rat spoke. Ecklie looked at the nervous girl and was reminded of Catherine when she had offered the help that had caught the blue paint killer.

"What is it Annabella?" Greg spoke taking the results. He read it going pale and read it again and again his skin getting lighter every time. She was new, he was helping train her and he wanted to assume it was a mistake but somehow knew he was wrong. Gulping he looked at her. "Did you run it multiple times?"

"Three … all the same." She whispered. "Did I mess up?" Everyone looked at her hopeful face and then to Greg who sat down. Her face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. This … this isn't how anyone should have to find out. I'm sorry."

"Only doing your job," Ecklie spoke nervously, being nice was new for him. He offered her a gentle smile trying to think of what Catherine or Grissom or any other worker here would do right not. How they would handle it. "Go back to your lab. You did a good job."

"What's gotten into you?" Brass spoke shocked at the new and improved Ecklie.

"Truth." Was his simple reply as he looked towards Greg. "What is it?"

"Our DB is a Jane Doe." He whispered quickly looking around. Brass and Warrick shut the doors wanting to keep this a little more private. Just in case someone wanted to start leaking to the press their information. He saw all their relieved faces and knew he was about to make things worse. Glad that Grissom wasn't around Greg put the results on the table. "The blood is Catherine's but it wasn't fresh. Its old, been in storage. Don't ask me how long. I don't even want to contemplate that. But it does have to be pretty recent," He looked at the even more relieved faces and he recalled Catherine coming in with a cut on her arm one day. Lindsey had been with her and he knew she'd gone to get her from Eddies. "Catherine … she's … she's pregnant."

"Brass!" Sara screamed in shock as the man fainted right in front of them. They all knew what this meant. That Grissom was going to be a father, he most likely didn't know, and now not only would he lose Catherine if something happened but his own child as well. Warrick and Nick quickly caught the older man before he hit the ground and slowly lowered him. Ecklie quickly pulled out his phone as Greg went to get some water. In no time Doc Robbins was sneaking into the room and bending by the older mans side.

"I take it you found out about Catherine." Robbins asked softly and they all look at him. "She came down to me shortly after the incident. Said she was feeling unusual pains and was afraid something had happen when she was taken by that guy. That she'd been hit to hard or something. I did a blood and urine test. Never got to give her the results."

"How far along is she?" Sara asked cautiously. Some how she knew she wouldn't like the answer. It the past two weeks she had to get used to almost losing someone she had come to think of as a mother and realizing the man she had grown to love years ago was not in love with her. Not until recently had she been able to start looking at him as a father figure and nothing more. At least with some help from Nick who seemed to catch on to her mixed feelings quickly.

"Almost a month." Once he had Brass back on his feet and moving into a chair he answered the question before he could ask. "Neither know. At least not yet. She had pains and was worried something happened that the docs didn't catch. Yes … those pains."

"What pains?" Greg asks and then he realizes something. "You two have known Catherine since she was a stripper right?"

"Yes." Ecklie answered. "All three of us have. Is she?"

"No," Robbins spoke. "She came close but I had her take two days off and just rest once she told me. Told Gris to make sure she relaxed and calmed down a bit. Spend time with Lindsey. But if she panics or anything during this situation it is possible she can lose the baby." He looked to Greg who was figuring it out.

"How many miscarriages has she had before?" Greg spoke pleased a little with himself. Warrick, Nick, and Sara all looked at the younger man surprised and a little bit proud that he figured it out. The look he got was not good. "Lindsey?"

"Almost was one. Went into premature labor with her." Brass spoke. "Look, don't tell Grissom any of this. I know it's a matter of public record, at least for us, but still we aren't supposed to share. Her first miscarriage happened after a domestic violence episode at her home. It's only in records because Ecklie and Grissom worked the case. She didn't press charges against either man who hit her."

"Two men?" Nick looked shocked. "How was that domestic violence than?"

"Started out with Eddie other guy we never knew who it was. Second one happened when she was at a scene. Grissom, Ecklie, her, and me were all at the scene. She was inside collecting some evidence. One of her first cases as a level one I believe she was. Grissom had been taking out evidence to the vehicles and Ecklie was interviewing the family. A little girl had died in the crib. Doc was looking over the body at the moment."

"Catherine was in the room with me. She had bent over in pain and when I turned I knew what happened. She collapsed and the scene soon turned into use called for medical and having to evacuate her. Also in the case file since she bleed out at the scene."

"So, pretty much since she already had the pains once but it was prevented going through this high stress situation can cause it again." Sara spoke. "What about Grissom?"

"He doesn't need to know yet."


	19. Chapter 19

UNKNOWN LOCATION IN MIDDLE OF DESERT

Noon

She was back in the basement and to afraid to move. She had been unceremoniously thrown down the stairs and then beaten by Mike. Everything on her hurt. She was curled in the corner staring at the blood stained bed. That's when it hit her on where she as. Mitch's little play house. Where they raped and murdered a girl years ago. The one Tony got blamed for. A case she herself had worked. They had never found this place. The crime scene had never been determined just received videos from an anonymous concerned citizen.

"What have I done?" She whispered. One hand rested on her stomach and she knew. Somehow she just knew she had protected her stomach for a reason. That a baby was growing inside of her. The idea of losing another child scared her beyond belief. Closing her eyes she screamed when she saw Julies body in the bathroom. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she had come close to a third miscarriage. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

"Lindsey deserves a better mother Catherine. Don't you agree?" Maria's voice echoed in the room. "You are neglectful, a slut, a … a stuck up bitch who only cares for herself. How well do you even remember that night?"

"Shut up." Catherine snapped covering her ears. "You don't know me, Maria, you stopped knowing me long ago. I've learned from my mistakes … you'll die for yours."

"Listen hun, to the truth," There was silence and then the channel 3 news anchor.

"This afternoon the Las Vegas Police Department mourn the lose of one of their own. We all know what happened two weeks ago to Catherine Willows of the crime lab. Earlier this morning her captors escaped from jail and took her from her home. Her ex-husband, Edward Willows, and the father Anna Grindell, one of Willows recent cases, were found shot in her home. The reason for their presence is currently unknown to us at this time. Miss. Willows was later found in a ditch and confirmed dead. The hunt for her killers is still on but most importantly the search for her daughter is spreading across Vegas and the greater Nevada area. If you have any information please contact us -" It was cut off and the voice replaced by Maria.

"You see Catherine, I won't be the one dying." The last she heard was a click. Closing her eyes in relief she succumbed to her nightmares.


	20. Chapter 20

BOSEMAN, MONTANA

NOON

Lindsey sat in the airport for hours. Then she finally got on the plane. Everyone was so nice to her and gave her books and stuff to distract her from being alone. She was confused and scared. Her mom and dad were no where to be found nor was anyone else she knew. All she had was a letter from her mom to someone and a warning not to call anyone till she was safe and to only call Uncle Jim or Auntie Silvia, who she heard about only every now and then. And when she finally landed she sat around for hours waiting for … well she didn't know what.

"Excuse me, little one," An officer sat down near her. Scared she looked at the man. It was a small airport and she recognized the brown uniform of a small town police officer. The man was smiling so she tried to smile and remember what her mom told her. "I'm Joe … Joe Stone. I work for the sheriff. See," He gave her his badge and she almost laughed at him. 'Mommy has a better one,' She though. "I was told you've been sitting here awhile. Are you alone?"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." She stopped smiling. "Even law en … people like you."

"Enforcement. You have a smart mom. Where is she?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to anyone." She looked around nervous and scared. Finally, she looked to the ground and hid her tears. "Mommy told me that Mama Sheriff would come get me. I'm scared though. I've been here for almost four hours. No one has come."

"Does Mama Sheriff know you are here?" Officer Stone asked and she shuck her head no. He smiled pulling out his phone. "Why don't you tell me y our name and I'll tell her you are here."

"Mommy said to tell everyone I'm Julie Braun and with pride." She smiled as best she could. "I just want to go home."

"Just stay right here sweetie." He stood and walked away so she couldn't hear. But growing around violence gave her a well trained ears towards all volumes. She could hear when Anna was getting hit from next door or when her mom and dad went outside and argued. "Mama Sheriff it's Deputy Stone … good and you Mama … looking forward to it … yes things are ruff without Sheriff Barns, she does an excellent job … I … Mama Sheriff we got a call in about a girl, maybe 7 years old or so, at the airport. Been sittin' here awhile and they were concerned. Says she's waiting for you … a Julie Braun …"

"Reactions are always bad with the Braun name." Lindsey smirked at his shocked look when he turned to face her.

Mama Anna, known by many names, was sitting in the kitchen of the Flynn Ranch. Her long grey hair was pulled into a ponytail and fit her perfectly. It was the only thing, besides scars, to scream her age. She unlike her dear friend Mama Lily, loved getting old. Never died her hair, wore make-up, or tried to look young. Jeans and a tee-shirt were her thing. Her best friend though always wore dressy things and died her hair blonde. Tried to regain her youth but it never quite worked right.

"Let me guess … coffee, black," Mama Lily spoke as a phone rang. She placed the cups on the table as Mama Anna answered the phone.

"Anna Grange." She spoke praying it was Silvia. She wanted Julie's case solved. They all did. She wanted her daughter to come home without having to worry about being thought as guilty. The only argument they ever had over the years the both ignored the fact they blamed each others children and blamed Richard instead. But still, in her gut she knew Catty had caused this horror story. Silvia was the only one who turned out well between the five.

"Joey, how are you … I'm very well. Are you looking forward to the Christmas season … your girls will do wonderful. I know its hard trying to protect everyone and raise a kid. Especially with Silvia away and you stepping up … Yes, she has been doing a great job. I'm proud of her," She ignored his attempt to interrupt. "But she shouldn't be focusing on just a job. She needs to meet someone nice. Someone … For me? I don't know any little ones coming in. Haven't been asked to pick anyone up," Mama Lily was already grabbing their coats and keys. They were in the vehicle and half way down the road by the time she asked for the name. No response came from her she just hung up.

"What is it Anna?" Mama Lily spoke softly glance to her as she speed off to the towns small airport, mainly used by police or when little kids came back from vacations or visiting family. It was a free airport used only when a situation called for it, had been personally owned by Sam Braun himself. Being everyone's self claimed grandma, Lily and Anna typically picked up the ones flying in. Thus they always knew who was coming in and who wasn't. She got no response from her friend so she just drove.

Lindsey told the officer how she had been escorted from the big plane to the little one like a princess. How it was only her on the small one and one lady watching her. That was a short flight compared to the first one. Then she just pulled out her math homework and started working on it. She only looked up when the officer stood and headed to the door. She giggled when he opened the door for the two ladies like her Uncle Jim and Uncle Gil.

"How do you not check her ID?" She flinched at the woman's voice. The blonde walked to her confused while the one with grey hair apologized for her outburst. "It's just … it's impossible. Julie?"

"Nothing is impossible." Lindsey interrupted from her seat. She didn't like any of them and wanted to go home. "There is a logical explanations for everything."

"What's your name?" Lindsey guessed grey hair was Mama Sheriff Anna. The blonde she didn't know. She didn't answer just looked at the two curiously. It was Mama Sheriff Anna who asked her name. The suspicion was strong on her face. Tilting her head Lindsey wondered why the two had the same haunted look her parents and Mr. Grindell have when they look at her. It was stronger in Mama Sheriff Anna but then again it wasn't clouded by other feelings towards her.

"Mommy said you'd know that," She whispered nervous. Abandonment filled her and she glanced around for her mom. "Am I safe?"

"Why -" The blonde started but was interrupted.

"Get on the phone, Silvia -"

"No calling anyone. Mommy said not till I'm safe." She snapped.

"Get on the phone," Mama Anna spoke. "I want two cars at Flynn Ranch providing security. We'll take her there. Then wait inside with use until told otherwise. Kid, I'm Anna Grange. You can call me Mama Anna, Mama Sheriff, or G-ma. What ever you want."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grange."

"Lily … Lily Flynn." Mama Lily spoke. "Mama Lily if you want."

"Mrs. Flynn." She stood and grabbed her bags. "I want mommy."


	21. Chapter 21

LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

NOON

They aired the report of Catherine's death just a couple minutes ago. Discovered Catherine's alive and pregnant an hour ago. They now were waiting. Evidence was running cold and they knew that two people would be storming in here claiming they had given up. All they could do was watch the news report on her death. It was almost as if Anna Grindell happened last year.

"She never could stay out of the spot light." Sam Braun spoke as a younger Catherine was shown dancing at one of his casino events. "Always had the habit of taking charge and stealing the show. Even her, Miss. Sidle?"

"I don't …" She trailed off at his look and Silvia coming in. Never did she think her hate towards Catherine was that obvious. "I'm not happy she's gone."

"But you aren't upset either." Greg whispered. "I don't blame you."

"Greg." Nick glared. "Sara is just as upset as all of us."

"No talking to Eddie or Richard for a good hour. And Mary needs some rest before talking to us. She had triplets. I've got APBs out on Maria's vehicles and on the twins. We will get her back. Then you can argue over who felt how during all this."

"You have no right." Warrick snapped. "You believed she killed her own daughter. You don't care about her. You don't know how we feel."

"I know she's still out there." She snapped as Sam Braun grabbed her arm. Brass was keeping back the "kids". Ever since they were born, on the same day, the two had a deep connection. They had been born at the exact same time in rooms right next to each other. They just knew things about each other. Just like she knew that Catherine never really loved Eddie they way two in love should. Knew she was pregnant with Julie and Lindsey. Had even known when she came here of the new one. Just as Catherine knew all her things. "That's Lindsey is gone. That she's scared and doesn't know she's pregnant." Sam's grip tightened and she looked at him.

"Ms. Barns may I have a word with you," He spoke releasing her and leaving. Silvia had tears in her eyes knowing the man hated her and she kept failing. Brass moved forward to her and she smiled as best as she could. Looking at the people in the room she sighed. Turning she left, Brass right behind her.

Gil Grissom sat in his car listening to the radio and CV radio. Silvia had pulled up as Sam was going inside. Deep down he knew he was over looking something. Something really important. He listened as the radio dedicated music to Catherine. As strangers did the same. Listened as officers reminiscence about times with her over the CV. Watched Sam come back out shortly followed by Brass and Silvia. The only thing he could think about was how his world was falling apart.

Once she was outside Sam smacked her. It was a nice little reminder as to why she had refused the job offered to her by the sheriff here years ago. That and solving this case. Unlike when he smacked her around last time she only stumbled back a little. Her cheek stung as she adjusted her jaw. Brass stood shocked his eyes meeting with Grissom's who was still in the Denali. He was even more shocked, as was Sam, when she struck back.

"I'm not some 18 year old girl afraid of you anymore." She snapped. "I took your shit years ago. I won't take it now. A lot of things have changed since you stopped coming home. A lot of things, Mr. Braun. You don't own that town now … I do."

"I promised Muggs I wouldn't kill you for what you did." He stepped closer. "But many accidents happen around here, kid. This isn't some small town you think you run. Your in my world. You ever talk like you know my Muggs again and you'll pay for what you did."

"She is the one who ran. Not me." She stepped closer angry now. "She incriminated herself."

"You pushed her away." Another smack and this time she fell. Brass had his cuffs out as she pushed herself off the ground slightly. "You might as well stay down, Ms. Barns, and learn to control that mouth. Leave this town before you get more people killed." He turned and left meeting Grissom at the limo. "Dr. Grissom … what can I do for you?"

"Maria Grange." he spoke seeing the look soften on Sam's face. "Tell me about her."

"Always followed Muggs around. Was a year younger then Silvs and Muggs. Wanted to be just like them. Poor kid got left out a lot. Smart kid to. Always knew Muggs should have been better friends with her. She'll hear the news and will come running in to help."

"Mama Anna?"

"Sheriff Grange." Sam looked confused. "Catherine's mom's best friend. She never liked me much. Didn't really trust me, in any department of my life. Strong, independent. First child at 17. Lost the boy when he was two. Brain tumor. Became sheriff in 1971, was the first woman to do so. Maria was maybe six, seven years old. Annabelle was four."

"Annabelle?" Grissom asked but Sam left leaving him nothing. Walking over to Silvia he smiled slightly. Brass and her were standing so close that it looked like they were touching. He was looking at her face to see how bad it was. It was nice to have something good come from this. "You okay?"

"I'm a sheriff of a small town. I've had worse." Seeing their eyes roll she laughed. "A town that man owns pretty much. Still have people thinking he's in charge. Wait … Catherine said Annabelle … said that Mama Sheriff told …" She had suddenly remembered Catherine's interview.

"Maria's sister. Sam mentioned her."

"She was … was wrong." She looked shocked. "I … she's never wrong." They all went back inside to investigate and wait on a call from the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

UNKNOWN LOCATION IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE

4 PM

Every half hour or so she'd wake up then fall asleep. Each time she focused on what caused all this over the fact Mitch wouldn't leave the damn basement. Every time she fell asleep she'd have nightmares about different cases. Sometimes she'd wake up with Mitch looming above her and others he's in a corner. Sometime's she'd wish he'd just get it over with. Most of the time she wished Gil would come get her.

She always had to deal with t he constant barrage of the news. Always hearing about how she was dead and Lindsey missing. It was always about her. It was like she was the only homicide in Vegas. There had to be other news. She wanted to stop it. Her life was not that important. The little girl murdered in the bathroom, the old man killed in a grocery store, and even the dead criminal. They deserved justice. She should be working the case not sitting here rotting away.

"Annabelle!" She woke with a jolt. Sitting up quickly she screamed at the sight of Mitch on the bed next to her. His hand wrapped around her throat silencing the scream. For weeks she'd been trying to forget him and remember him from years past. He stalked her and it took this to realize where she had first seen his face.

~December 25, 1986~

She hated dancing on Christmas. Hated how these men left their family for this. Eddie, her fiancé, wasn't even there. Men grabbed for her, tossed money at her, asked for a present. It disgusted her. This was not what she wanted. Climbing off the stage she went to the bar. Allowed behind by Tom she avoided the grabby men. He smiled and gave her the usual screwdriver.

"More orange this time. Boss set you up for backroom." Tom grabbed her arm. "Before you storm off you're getting more than half for this. Kid payed a lot to."

"I don't care." She went through the door leading to the dressing room and offices. Without knocking or anything she stormed into the boss's office. "The backroom is a sex room. I told you on day one that I would never do it."

"Man payed half a mil, you get 300,000 for it. What you do … your choice. But you are doing it." He didn't even look up. After a couple minutes he did. "Kid, every year I tell a lot of men no for you. This one has been persistent. Harassing. Just once and you won't have to do it ever again." A slight pause. "You start your job for that Grissom guy once the new year begins."

"I don't like this. It feels wrong." She groaned at his look. "I know. The panic button. You owe me big."

"Every time you ask," She left and changed into one of her Christmas outfits. There was a voicemail for her but she ignored it. Going to the backroom she put on a gentle face. A man sat in a chair shadowed by lack of light. She had barely started dancing when he flew at her. For a brief second she got to scream before his hand tightened on her throat. He was clawing at her and she was losing consciousness. A loud voice and then arms were cradling her. A jacket was draped over her and she gulped for air. As he focus came back she saw Tom dragging the guy out. The lights were on and she saw him clearly.

"Cat … I left a voice mail … told you to get out of here." Gil's voice made her look at him.

~Present~

"Whose money was it?" She whispered with the little amount of air she had.

"Sam Braun," Her eyes widen. "Don't worry … he didn't know. Thought he was helping someone. Felt bad. Wanted her to have a good life." He smirked. "I own you now."

"I'm not a possession." She spat in his face. He smack her..

"I promised you that you'd be mine. You are mine." He flung her across the room. She slammed into a chest. "When I summon you come. Now come."

"Go to hell." She pushed herself up only to get knocked back down. Still, she was stubborn and refused to give in. She repeatedly stood and he repeatedly knocked her back down. He smirked when he body gave in and stayed down.

"You'll learn."


	23. Chapter 23

FLYNN RANCH, BOZEMAN MONTANA

5PM

She had fallen asleep in the car. When she woke up it was four and she was in a room that looked like it came from the 80s. Like her mother, she was curious about the room. Carefully and quietly she searched the room in wonder. There was jewelry, clothes, books, and even a diary. Remembering where it all was she went downstairs. Not finding anyone she went outback. Horses were running around in the field and she smiled. The smile faded quickly as she realized what she had to do. Pulling the letter from her pocket she opened it. Picking up the cordless phone beside her she gulped.

"I don't understand, Anna," Mama Lily spoke. They were leaning against the fence that kept the horses from running off. The sun was setting and was going to make a special dinner for the kid. "Sam's sons never had a kid and they can't now. She can't be a Braun."

"Lily." Anna laughed. "You never did understand that there is more to what you see. You saw the news, Silvia told us what's going on. Come on, she's up." They went to the house coming up behind Lindsey. The phone was to her ear and she was looking at the paper in her hand. She didn't know she was being watched only that she had to do what she was told.

""Uncle Jim …" She sounded excited then frowned. "I don't care who you are, put my Uncle Jim on." She mouthed the name Silvia. After awhile her face lite up. "Uncle Jim! Does mommy know about this Silvia lady? … I was told to call you when I'm safe. Where's mommy?" Tears streamed down her face. The letter dropped from her hand. "She told me to stay. That I'd be safe and not to leave unless she came. Please Uncle Jim, tell her I want to come home. I forgive her. I don't care if she marries Uncle Gil. I just want mommy. I won't hit her, I'll do my homework. I'll do chores. I'll be the best daughter ever. Please, tell her to come now … what do you mean? Mommy isn't gone she promised … I hate you … no I don't want him I want mommy … Daddy doesn't know where I am … mommy said not even him. Only her. Uncle Jim … are they … dead? … hey!"

"Excuse me, put Silvia on," Mama Anna had grabbed the phone. In no time she had her wish. "Silvia Barns explain …" It was silent. Her face drained of color. After awhile of listening she understood. "I … don't be, hun, it's not your fault. And Catherine … thank you." She hung up, bent over, and pulled the girl into her arms. "I know you don't want to be here but I hope you come to like it here. Visit us after you go home."

"Anna?" Lily gulped. "Is she … Catherine?"

"Lindsey Anne Julie Willows." She whispered softly looking at the both of them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Grange … your mothers god mother." She didn't want to say to much not sure what all the girl knew. "This is Lily Flynn … your grandmother."

"So … where's grandpa?" Lindsey grinned feeling better about being with family. She knew this is where her mother grew up. Her brow furrowed. "He's not dead is he."

"No, Mike Flynn is off in another town. He'll be back tonight." Lily spoke.

"My real grandpa." Seeing the confusion she rolled her eyes. "Mr. Flynn is Aunt Nancy's dad and mommy's other half siblings. She never knew her real dad but always wanted to know. You," She looked to Anna. "Are Aunt Maria's mom. One of mom's friends here. And Annabelle … she was yours to. So was brain boy," She noticed the wince. "Sorry, never learned his name. Aunt Silvia … I … I don't know anything but she was mom's closest friend. Uncle Richards was dad's brother. Julie … I don't know her."

"Your mother told you all this?" Lily looked shocked. She watched as Lindsey picked up the letter and put it away. Then the girl sat down and pulled out a science work book. Lily read the cover and was shocked. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven." She didn't look up at her. "And yes I'm taking advance classes. I'm still just seven as mommy says. And no, mom never told me that. Grandpa Sam told me to listen to what was important. I figured what ever mom kept arguing with dad about was important. Whose Julie?"


	24. Chapter 24

JIM BRASS APARTMENT

5PM

Brass, Grissom, and Silvia all sat around the kitchen table silent. They were told to get some rest but sleep wasn't easy. Each had their cell and pagers on the table waiting for the call. Brass's went off first. A pause and then he grabbed it. Recognizing the number Silvia took it from his hand and answered it. "Silvia Barns. How you get this number Mama Lily?" She looked confused then handed it towards Brass. "For you … Uncle Jim."

"Hello," Brass spoke as Grissom paled. "Yes she does." He lied confused about what was going on. "Why are you calling, sweetie? … we're not sure. How about you tell me where you are and we can come get you … your mom isn't here, she's gone." He paused. "She's missing." At this point he didn't know if he could hate his job more. "I know. I wish … Do you want to talk to Uncle Gil … Does your dad know where you are … they what … no, of course … on … yes, here."

"Sheriff Barns." Silvia spoke once the phone was in her hands. They listened as she began to explain everything that's gone on and even their mistakes. "I'm so sorry about Maria. I should have known. I'm sorry … we will find her. This will end for all of us." She hung up the phone and sunk into the chair. "The nightmares never end."

"Where is Lindsey?" Grissom looked pissed off. Brass was not looking forward to this. "We have to go get her. Damn it, Jim, we have to help her."

"Gris," Brass sighed not liking his situation. "She's with her grandmother." At the mans confused look her sighed. "In Montana. You go to her and you leave Catherine behind. Lindsey won't leave without Catherine. She sent her there and told her to only come back with her. Catherine knew something was going down. Plus, Eddie … we don't know yet. We can't even tell her if her fathers going to live."

"I'll have to choose." It hit him like a brick. Silvia politely left him and Brass alone. Shortly after Brass left and joined her on the porch. Silvia looked at him annoyed. He flinched slightly sinking into a chair. "You just had to tell him he would have to choose."

"If that was Catherine wouldn't you?" He felt horrible. Right now he forcing his best friend into deciding who to run to. The woman he's loved for nearly 20 years or the little girl he always considered a daughter. Heck, he didn't even know who to go to. "You have to understand we are a family, a weird one, but a family none the less."

"Family or not you should have told him to stay. Not to pick who to go to," She sat in the chair beside him.

"Someone has to make it." He laughed. "I sure as hell can't. Doc couldn't even do it. For two decades the four of us have been best friends, c lose enough to be siblings. Doc and I started the damn bet on these two. Once Catherine joined the lab she quickly became a surrogate mother to everyone. Gris, being the one she'd go to for help and guidance became a father figure. The two act like a married couple. Lab rats were their kids and as the team formed the kids grew. "

"Lindsey calls you, Gris, and Doc uncle. What about the others?"

"She sees them like siblings. She started the uncle stuff. Actually, she never called Gris uncle, we started it before … well … it's a long story."

"Eddie was a drunk and a drug addict. Still is. Very possessive about his property." Grissom spoke from the door. The two looked up. "Lindsey was calling me daddy. If Eddie was around she'd scream till she got me. Knowing Eddie got pissed we started calling me Uncle Gil. When Eddie's around that's who I am besides that I'm daddy. If you stick around you'll understand. Once we get Catherine I'm going to Lindsey."

"You don't like me." She stated simply.

"You hurt her." Was his response. He answered his phone as it vibrated against his hip. "Grissom … what's his chances … how long … no don't wake him … yes I know but if you can only do so once it needs to wait … just wait." He hung up and looked to Brass. "We have to find her and fast. Eddie may only have a week. They did what they could but his organs were destroyed. He's on life support. If they wake him … he'll die within hours."

"Richard?" Silvia whispered.

"Left the decision to me. Ecklie talked to him and got his statement. Time to work."


	25. Chapter 25

~UNKNOWN LOCATION~

7PM

When Maria had told Mitch to go for it she'd been confused at first. Then he had explain that Maria had gotten off on watching. That she had been waiting for the day she owned her life. Where everything that happened was ruled by her. It was then that Catherine realized her old friend had gone insane and did own her life. She couldn't even eat, sleep, drink … anything without permission.

"Wait," She was desperate as he was now shirtless and working on his pants. "I'll make you a deal. I can get you money. Lots of money. Anything. Just please," His pants were off and she nearly screamed as he moved to her. Her last desperate plea came out in a whisper as he loamed above her. "Please don't do this."

"Hush," He pinned her to the bed and hovered above her. She could feel his hard cock pushing against her. Hearing the door she nearly wept in relief. "Did you know my brother is a preacher. He can legally perform a wedding ceremony."

"I won't. I refuse." Her eyes widened as she tried to fight. "I won't. I won't sign anything. No. I'm not doing this."

"Do you Catherine Julie Willows take Mitch Joe Small to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mike grinned.

"No!" She screamed. "Never."

"I'm curious." Mitch whispered. "Would that answer changed if I told you that I will end the life of that thing in you without a second thought."

"No," Her eyes widened as the word was spoken in disbelief. How could they have known she was pregnant. Disgusted she began to cry knowing her only option. "Fine. I'll marry this sick bastard. Reluctantly. You hear that bitch! I'm being forced to do this. Forced!"

"Do you, brother, take this whore as your wife?"

"I do." He smirked as she struggled beneath him. Once Mike said you may kiss the bride he plunged into her. She bite her lip to keep from screaming. Mike left as Mitch aggressively did, as he told her, what every husband had a right to. He told her that as his wife he had every right to take what he wanted from her. It felt like years before he finally came and then, staying in her he rolled them so she was on top. "Now, you can sleep."

She waited until he was asleep. Rolling off him she landed gently on the floor. Crawling to a corner she threw up everything she had. Curling into a ball she wept until no more tears came. She was bruised and in more pain than she ever thought possible. When the door open she pushed herself deep into a corner.

"You have thirty minutes to shower." Maria's voice filled the room. At first she didn't move, then she decided anything would be better than being down here. Weakly she pushed up from the floor and struggled to get to the stairs and up it. Once she was beside Maria she stopped and looked right into her eyes. Silently she waited to be lead to the shower. "What, no fight?"

"Will it get me anywhere?" It was almost a silent agreement. She'd corporate as long as the rules were fair. She followed through the decrepit cabin and up to the master bedroom. Maria left her alone starting a timer. Looking around she grinned. Quickly she went to the shower and turned it on. Heading back into the bedroom she found suitable clothes ignoring every mirror she came across. Then she noticed the phone. Glancing to the door she prayed this would work. Quickly she dialed the first number then three-wayed to the next.

~CRIME LAB~

Archie, like everyone else in the lab, was searching through maps trying to find possible locations Catherine was being held at. He was running anything he could. Old cases, abandoned houses, and even the desert. The searches were pointless but it helped him feel useful. He looked up seeing Grissom walking down the hallway with the team. They stepped in and he shuck his head.

"We are all doing what we can." Sara whispered. "Don't …" She stopped as his phoned started to ring. Only a rare few knew Archie's second extension. It was used to get quick traces on phones when outside of the lab. The first phone was for everyone but only a CSI 3 could call the second one. "All who know that number -"

"Archie, what can I track?" He spoke into the speaker phone. His computer screen was clear. He began typing the number from caller ID into the system. It was unlisted and the computer started getting its location. Another phone was ringing and he was confused. Grissom had his phone out with Brass and Silvia on the other end.

"This is Flynn Ranch," Everyone looked shocked as Lindsey voice filled their ears. "Whose this?"

"Put Mama Lily on please," She had changed her voice to hide herself but they all knew. It was Catherine, who else would perform a three-way call to get a search on a phone.

"Holy shit that's smart." Greg spoke excited. "I bet you taught her that."

"I would of called 911." Grissom spoke softly waiting for an address.

"Mama Lily speaking, hold on," She laughs a little. "Go do your homework little one and then t.v."

"If it wasn't for your," A gasp from Mama Lily." Rules, mama, she wouldn't be doing this well in school."

"Kitty? Is this my Kitty?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes, mama," Catherine whispered. "I won't be coming for Lindsey. I knew the letter said I would but I have to pay. She's a good kid. Better than me. She'll be safe with you. Tell Mama Anna I'm sorry," Silvia entered the room in shock Brass right behind her. "I should have told her years ago about Annabelle. About Maria. Silvia … tell her that I'm proud of being her friend. She came -"

"Wife!" A male voice yelled.

"Mitch," Grissom growled.

"Mama, got to go," She whispered. "Coming!" She hollered back causing them all to flinch. "Archie … I hope I got you enough time. Tell Grissom I'm sorry," There was a lot of movement from her end. "That I'll always love him no matter where they take me. Oh, and … tell him he's a father. I won't let them take the kid."

"Oh wife," A bang and more movement. A scream and a thud. The screen started flashing an address. Archie handed them a cell which already had a three-way going. As they ran down the hall they could hear the beating. Grissom jumped in with Silvia, Brass, and Doc Robbins who pointed to Brass indicating he contacted him. The others got into another vehicle relieved that they didn't have to hear all this. "I know you come when I call."

"I'll … I'm sorry!" Catherine's screams filled their ears. Brass sped up weaving in and out of traffic, braking every traffic law possible, and nearly crashing … a lot. Robbins was calling up Desert Palms telling them the situation. Silvia was pull on a protective vest and getting ready. "I was given time to shower."

"Only I tell you what to do." Feminine laughter and Grissom feared they be to late. "What's so funny?"

"Maria's in charge dumbass not you." Catherine laughed even as he smacked her. The vehicles hit desert finally and picked up speed. "Your ass will end up back in a cell to be someone's bitch."

"We'll see who's a bitch." A loud scream. "If you thought last time was bad. You'll see its only the beginning." They heard a struggle as they saw the house out on the horizon. The phone feel from Grissom's hands as he heard Catherine screaming in pain and begging it to stop. After awhile there was only silence and whimpering.

"Jim," Grissom spoke through clinched teeth. Understand the man speed up. The five vehicles behind him did as well. Two were squad cars, one was the team, and the last two were ambulances. They came to a stop a good distance from the house. All dawned vests and checked all there gear. Grissom hung up the cell phone praying they weren't to late.


	26. Chapter 26

BOZEMAN, MONTANA

8PM

"I finished though," Lindsey complained. Mama Lily was trying to tell her no television. Crossing her arms she raised and eyebrow. "You said if I finished my homework I could watch t.v.. I did all my homework."

"Lily," Anna looked at her scared friend. "It's better she can be normal until we know for sure. Let her watch t.v.."

"Yes … okay," Lily handed the remote over reluctantly. Anna took her into the kitchen as a little kid movie played on CBS. Her daughters words rang through her head. "She said she's not coming for Lindsey. That she has to pay. That she should've told you the truth about Maria. I … I never told her who her father was."

"Lily!" A man hollered entering the house. He rushed into the kitchen pulling his wife into a hug. "I just heard on the radio. Is that … is the girl Lindsey?"

"Yes, Joey," Anna spoke as pain filled her. "Silvia's helping with the case. Apparently this is all related to Julie."

"I'm going upstairs." Lindsey whispered then disappeared. Anna went into the living room. Seeing the Amber alert on Lindsey. She headed up the stairs. Lindsey sat in her mother's old room. She sat looking at old photo album. Anna stood in the doorway watching. The girl was crying. "I want my mom back. I'm not going to see her again am I?"

"I'm assuming that your mother has been rather honest with you." She watched her reach for a stuffed butterfly and hold it close. "I believe you will, hun, but you might not."

"Why would she send me here." She looked confused. "They never sent Anna here. She needed to be safe. Anna never came here. Dad wanted to help send her away but he didn't."

"Why wasn't she safe?"

"Her daddy get drunk and beat her." Lindsey looked up. "He told my dad that she only brought back bad memories. That's when I meet her. He hits me to, always says Julie or something. Mrs. Grindell caught him once. Anna ran to her but she came to me. That's how dad found out. Threaten to turn him in. He promised to change. Made a … a Willows promise."

"Richard." Anna looked shocked. "What was the mothers name?"

"Patricia," She giggled. "But Mr. Grindell always called her Maria girl or something."

"Lindsey how much do you know about these two? About your parents? There past." Lindsey looked confused.

"They don't talk about it when I'm around. They all fought a lot." She let Anna hold her. "I miss my mommy."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm so sorry for this long long wait. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy this. I am posting like four chapters right now so trust me the wait was just about worth it ... at least in my opinion. Enjoy!

Chapter 27:

LAS VEGAS NEVADA MARIA GRANGE'S CABIN~

9PM

Before anyone could stop him he ran up to the house. The others followed quickly. Brass grabbed him before he went inside silently he told him to follow him. Knowing he was right he easily obey the others followed as well once the outside they rushed inside. They quickly cleared the downstairs posting officers in every room. They found the basement door and headed down. Greg found the dead body of one of the twins when he kicked it. With the others providing cover he bent and felt for a pulse.

"No pulse," Greg spoke softly as Grissom pulled his weapon and aimed it at the bed. Looking up he saw what everyone else had. A woman curled up on the bed. He recognized Catherine's clothes and her hair. It was almost like looking at a twin. But something was off.

"Gil," It was her voice. Brass was aiming at the wall, Grissom directly at her heart. Everyone else had their hand on their own pistol waiting for Grissom. For his opinion on all this. It made sense, someone had been beating her on the phone. Glancing around they saw the cell phone on the bed.

"Maria." Grissom replied. She looked pissed. Instantly the others got ready to assist. "Before you pull the whole 'I'm Catherine' shit just realize I know her well. Where is she?"

"Clever little one aren't we." She giggled jumping up. Brass aimed right at her heart. She smirked. "The big bad doctor."

"You've lost." Grissom spoke. "Game over."

"Not until I kill the little brat." She growled moving forward. He didn't shoot nor did Brass. The others back up understanding the plan. Knock her out and arrest her. "That damn kid needs freedom. They don't deserve her. Bitch destroyed everything."

"Who?" Grissom spoke softly.

"My princess." She moved closer. "I thought you were smart! Where's my princess?" She flew at Grissom. He threw her off. Seeing Greg she swung at him. Out of no where Greg punched her in the face. She stumbled backwards and collapsed out cold to the floor. All eyes looked at him shocked.

"I don't hit woman but she …" He shrugged. "We need to find Catherine." Once an officer detained Maria Grange they headed back up to the kitchen.

"Get the gear." Grissom ordered. Before they could even move a shout followed by a shoot rang out upstairs.

"Dumb fucks! I told them to clear the second floor." Brass snapped ducking automatically. Grissom and Brass quickly ran up the steps leaving the others behind. In no time all but one room was clear. They stood on either side, Brass tried the door to find it locked. He knocked on the door. "Las Vegas Police Department open up."

"Touch that door and I'll kill you bitch." A man grunted out. Another shoot and the two glanced at each other briefly. Brass moved in front of the door ready to kick it down. Grissom nodded his weapon ready. Neither knew what to expect behind that door. If Catherine was dead, alive, or even in the room.

"LVPD open up!" Brass hollered once more. Pulling out his radio he updated everyone. "We're going in." With that he kicked the door open quickly moving to the side. Just as the door flew open a shot rang out. Brass stopped the door from shutting with his foot and carefully pushed it open. Grissom began to motion to tell him something when Brass started to slice his hand across his throat indicating he spotted something. Lifting one figure he pointed into the room then to the floor to indicate they were down and in his eye sight. "No ID," He whispered motioning for the two officers heading up to help to stop. "Blood on bed and feet are only thing visible."

"This is Detective Brass with the LVPD," Brass hollered after a pause. He could hear the others downstairs questioning what was going on and ready to help if need be. "I'm coming in."

"Kill them," The same male voice spoke. They didn't hear a response and Grissom instantly knew that their threat was not the man. He lowered his weapon and looked to Brass who had a very confused face. "They will do the same to you. I own you."

"I'm coming in," Grissom hollered showing his empty hands. "It's just me. No one else."

"Shoot -" A shot interrupted the man's orders. Grissom flinched and after a second he showed himself in the doorway. He hadn't expected to see exactly what he saw when he came in. Catherine was squatting in a corner her body shacking and a gun clutched desperately in her hands. He could see her hands turning white as she clutched onto it as if her life depending on it staying in her hands. Glancing to Brass he nodded and the man was instantly calling up Doc Robbins and the paramedics.

"Catherine." Grissom spoke cautiously. Her skin was pale and her eyes wide. He had only seen her like this a few times. Normally, it was Eddie's worse beatings and when she lost the babies. "Hey, it's over baby. It's all over," Doc Robbins place a hand on his shoulder. "Doc is here. Jim, Silvia … all of us. You called Archie."

"No," She tried to shrink into the corner. "Stay back." Grissom squatted at the end of the bed while Doc got ready to help. Silvia came up beside Brass telling him the dogs had found graves. "Don't touch me!"

"Is she …" Silvia looked scared as she studied her old friend. Catherine had the weapon against her chest . Cradling it as if it was the only thing she had left in the world. Stepping forward she listen to Brass's quick response. Silently, she examined her friend. The bruises, the fear, the desperation, and the worry. As if they held a long conversation she knew all that had transpired here. Smiling she came up by Grissom, Brass right behind her.

"It has to end." Catherine whispered. "All of it."

"I remember when we were five," Silvia spoke smiling gently. She reached behind her neck and undid her silver necklace. "My mom, before she died, gave me a box. Told me to pick someone. A sister and never forget her. Told me to wait until I was sure. In time I'd know."

"Play ground." Catherine was smiling. Grissom inched forward reaching out to her.

"I wanted to give you the necklace. The one that matched mine. You told me you don't wear jewelry, to pick someone else." Brass noticed she had another silver necklace on. He never noticed before because they were always covered. "I never did. It's you. You were and are my family. Lindsey's only family. We love you."

"I killed her." Catherine wept. "No," She whispered as Grissom's hand touched hers. He held her hand moving the weapon from her chest. Silvia handed over the necklace forcing it into her free hand. Catherine looked at Grissom and he smiled gently. "It all hurts."

"It's over." He whispered. "Baby, please … drop the gun." It slowly slipped from her hand. "Let's get out of here. Is that okay?"

"Gil," She looked at him tears in her eyes. He knew it would take awhile for her to accept life but he'd be there. "When does this bumpy road end?"

"Never. " He laughed at her smile. "But I promise to be with you the whole way."

"All of us." Silvia smiled helping her stand. Catherine lend against Grissom and Silvia wrapped an arm around her waist. The paramedics and Doc followed along with Brass as another paramedic dealt with the body on the ground. All knew the media would be waiting outside but knew there was also no way around it and the main issue was really how Catherine would react or lack to react to the press. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs cheering erupted from all those around. Catherine smiled a little looking at all the faces and then her eyes stopped on one person. The surprise on her face vanished.

"You killed her!" Maria's voice shouted. Catherine stared at the woman she once called friend. The woman she had felt was her little sister in a way. The woman was livid and fighting the police officers holding onto her. Silvia looked shocked but Catherine merely nodded her head causing Maria's eyes to light up. "See! She admits it! I'm innocent! It's all her!" She laughed hysterically and not a sole in the world could deny her the insanity plea already flying her way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Bozeman, Montana

Flynn Ranch

It was national news. Lily, Joe, Anna, and Lindsey sat in the living room watching CNN having already exhausted the cartoon limit of the night. Lindsey lay passed out in Anna's lap, who was currently rocking her back and forth on the old rocking chair. Joe and Lily sat together on the couch, Joe support Lily as they watching the story. A friend had called telling them that CNN had been focusing on this case for days now. It had started with the serial killings they said and gotten more air once Catherine was taken. So, they had changed from the local news station to this one and now watched as second by second was taken up by the case.

First, it was about Lindsey. Then it shot live to the small cabin with a reporter talking away about what was going on. Everyone flinched when the shots interrupted the reporter who nearly fell to the ground screaming like a three year old. Lily began to tear up in fear and worry as Joe held her closer ready to console his wife. Anna held Lindsey close not wanting to see her own daughter on camera. At least not the woman her daughter became. The could hear the sirens and police banter but all went silent as an officer at the door held his thumbs up. As if rehearsed all around started cheering. The reporter turned facing the camera a large smile plastered across her face.

"I can only assume this is a sign that those responsible for these heinous crimes have been caught and hopefully Ms. Willows found alive," A shrill laugh filled the air and the woman jumped a little. Everyone felt the hairs on the back of their neck rise and a shiver run down their spine. The camera zoomed in on the woman the police were pulling from the house still laughing. "The police seemed to have found Patricia Grindell, the mother of recently murdered Anna Grindell, a case CSI Willows was investigating."

"It wasn't me!" Maria ran up to the reporter who screamed as the police tried to detain her. "Mama … mama, she admits it. I told you mama, I'd make them pay. She did it, not me. I'm innocent!" She laughed as they dragged her away. Lily looked at Anna who was trying not to break and held Lindsey close to try to prevent the girl from waking up.

"The Sheriff," The reporter spoke shocked as the man exited his vehicle and went up to the house. The camera followed him as he stopped at the cabins entrance. "It looks as though he is shaking someone's hand." The man turned and walked away and the three adults in the room looked at each other confused. Once they looked back to the television Lily was crying in relief and Lindsey was waking up as more cheers were heard around the cabin. Lily looked at Anna wanting to feel her pain but to happy to see her daughter alive. Lindsey looked at Anna and then to the television. Before anyone knew what she was doing she was holding the phone and dialing a number.

"That's Silvs with her," Lily spoke excited. The small group escorting Catherine stopped at one of the ambulances. They watches as Catherine grabbed Silvia's hand barely noticing the slight glimmer of something in her hands. The older man in the suit walked off giving instructions to the officers. "He must be Uncle Jim."

"Lindsey's name for Det. Brass," Joe asked getting a nod. Catherine was only letting one man check her out and Joe looked to Lindsey. The phone had dropped from her hands when no one had answered. She sat on her knees and ankles by the rocking chair tears streaming down her face. Anna bent picking up the cell phone prepared to make calls if need be.

"Uncle All … mommy calls him doc. He's the one who looks at dead people." Lindsey explains softly her eyes not leaving the screen. "The one with the officers is Uncle Jim, he's a detective. He's really funny. And that's," She points at a group of four. First to a woman, then one with spiky hair, then the black one, and then the last one. "Sara, Greggo, Warrick, and Nicky. They are like my siblings its really awesome!"

"They work for you mom." Joe spoke just glad to see her smiling. She nodded excited and continuing to name random officers and even the sheriff. Then the screen was back on Catherine which made Lindsey scream with joy.

"Mommy is right there!" She hollered happy and pointing her youth filled excitement lighting up the whole room. Then she looked confused as she noticed the other woman. "I don't know her. The one with mommy."

"That's Silvia Barns. Our sheriff and your mom's friend." Anna explains.

"Aunt Silvia," Lindsey smiles slightly remembering some old stories about her. "I like her. Oh and that's Uncle Gil. I wonder who he's calling." Her eyes grew wide as the cell phone in Anna's hand started to ring.

"Anna Grange speaking," Lindsey turned to look at her wide eyes so wide you'd think it was Christmas morning with how much joy was on her face. Anna smiled and nodded placing the phone on speaker and onto the table. "Uncle Gil?" Lindsey whispered scared she was dreaming. "Can I … can I talk to her?"

"Of course, butterfly," Grissom's voice filled the room as Lily pressed mute on the television. "But you have to remember that she's not all here. Do you understand?"

"It means she isn't okay in here," Anna explains point to her head. Lindsey nodded scared now. "Mr. Grissom this is Anna Grange, Mama Anna. How stable is she?"

"We can't be positive right now but she's good enough to speak to Lindsey. I'll monitor her just in case but it should help her right now. To know that Lindsey is fine." Another voice spoke and Lindsey giggled having never heard him over the phone., "Doc Robins by the way. Trust me, she needs to hear her voice. Even if its just to prove that Linds is alive and well. How are you Linds?"

"They have horses!" She smiled knowing it would make them laugh. "Is mommy crazy?"

"Only on occasions," Another voice. "Ouch! I was joking!"

"Shut it Greg," It was Grissom this time. The adults were trying to contain their laughter and sadness at not knowing who these people really were. "Sorry, everyone wants to say hi." A loud and massive hi is heard and then silence. "Lindsey, sweetie, just remember you mom loves you."

"Okay daddy." She looked to the TV. The camera was zoomed in on the group. It showed Grissom giving Catherine the phone. Lindsey waited to see if she'd talk first. When she didn't she smiled and spoke softly. "I'm safe mommy." She watched as her mother was then helped into a sitting position. "Grandma Lily is really nice. G-ma came and picked me up with her."

ase please please please please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Maria Grange's Cabin

The sheriff had met them at the door and congratulated all of them and reminded Silvia of his offer. Then he told Catherine he was glad to see her face and left. The moment Catherine was visible to one person outside the cheering started up again. Catherine glanced around at all the press but just held the necklace close to her heart. Once they got to the ambulance Brass went to give instructions to everyone. The CSIs had to wait for the bodies to be declared dead or the living to be rushed away before they could get to work. Grissom set to work giving them orders and instructions on what everyone would be focusing on and doing.

He ignored his phone needing to get the work set into order first. They were a little bit away so Doc could quickly examine her and update them. No one talked not sure what to say or do or anything really. Despite not being in the room the "kids" had a good idea of what had happened. Not that any of them really wanted to talk about it. Carefully they all watched as Doc walked over to them.

"Catherine is a little unstable." He spoke carefully. "I'm not an expert but I'd say she has kept some things hidden away and it all came back to quick for her. Physically she went through hell but she doesn't seem to have any fatal injuries. She can stay to give a statement but then needs to go to the hospital to be examined."

"Are you sure?" Grissom whispered not wanting to risk anything.

"She told the paramedics to let her bag her clothes since its all evidence. Says she wants to help. Then she says things like it's her fault, asking us to kill her, or that she did it. I mentioned Lindsey and she smiled saying she was with Anna and Annabelle at the park. Silvia told her different and she flipped. She comes in and out of this state she's in. One minute she remembers everything the next it's a different world."

"So, talking to Lindsey … good or bad?"

"Good, I believe. Again not an expert but I think if she understands that Lindsey is safe her mind will not focus on that as much as other things." Doc shrugs. "It really could go either way. It would definitely help Linds."

"Hello, Ms. Grange may I speak with Lindsey please." Grissom spoke glancing up at the cameras. He put the phone on speaker seeing everyone's worried faces.

"Uncle Gil? Can I … can I talk to her?"

"Of course, butterfly. But you have to remember that she's not all here. Do you understand?"

"Mr. Grissom, this is Anna Grange, Mama Anna. How stable is she?" The voice came after some mumble words, which they figured was someone explaining it to Lindsey.

"We can't be positive right now but she's good enough to speak to Lindsey. I'll monitor her just in case but it should help her right now. To know that Lindsey is fine. Doc Robbins by the way," Doc smiled. "Trust me, she needs to hear her voice. Even if its just to prove that Linds is alive and well. How are you Linds?"

"They have horses! Is mommy crazy?"

"Only on occasions," Greg smirked until a hand collided with the back of his head. "Ouch! I was joking!"

"Shut it Greg. Sorry, everyone wants to say hi." All at once many voices yell hi, including ones from officers walking by. "Lindsey, sweetie, just remember you mom loves you."

"Okay daddy." With that Grissom took it off speaker. Walking to Catherine he smiled as she stubbornly stood. Silvia stood looking at him and then the others. He didn't speak just handed the phone over. She took it putting it to her ear. After a couple seconds she stumbled and the two helped her sit on the bumper. Tears streamed down her face.

"I … I … Lindsey?" They heard a soft giggle and Catherine smiled. Grissom smiled knowing it was helping at least right now. "He did, I'll have to thank him for that … Did you do your homework … Good, good. Now, turn off the TV, go to bed, and mommy will come get you soon … everyone … I love you, sweetie, good night … will do. Bye."

"I can -" Grissom stopped talking when she pecked his cheek.

"From Lindsey." She whispered. "And … if you still … I would …" She smiled when he held the ring up. Both smiled wider as more cheering came. Stepping closer to each other they smiled as her arms went around his waist and his gently held her closer to him. After a few seconds like that she looked up at him and slowly their lips met for just a brief second and then her head was back against his chest.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Las Vegas, Nevada

November 20th, 2002

1000AM

Catherine was sitting alone in the mental health unit of the hospital. She slept constantly, only waking for visits or the doctor. They forced her to eat and forced her to go on walks. The team was surprised her weight wasn't going down. She was clueless as to what was going on with everything. All she knew was that Maria was across the hall from her having received some injuries fighting off cops.

"What's on your mind Catherine?" The doctor asked entering the room. His patient sat staring out the window at a group of people. He knew who they were. Had known to come see her at this exact time for this exact reason. "You were the one who requested not to see her. Said that she may see her father and retrieve the rest of her school work. Basically ordered Dr. Grissom to send her back to your parents tonight without her seeing you at all."

"She shouldn't see me like this." Catherine was calm. He smiled glad that she was being calmer more often over everything else. He remembered how she came in here nearly ten days ago. Screaming at nurses, punching doctors, begging to be killed, and filled with a mixture of emotions that her mind wasn't prepared to face. He knew she blamed herself for something but didn't know what and she was a rather uncooperative patient. "When will she be leaving?"

"A couple minutes. They will wake him and then she will have twenty minutes with him. Once she is gone you will be able to go talk to him."

"Richard and Maria?" She whispered and he wondered why this was so important to her. The moment she mentioned it her whole demeanor had changed. Her focus was on this meeting she had set up. It was the only thing keeping her out of restraints at the moment.

"We will be getting them as we go. No one else will be present. Any necessary personnel will remain in the hall just in case. Ms. Sidle will be taking Lindsey to the airport for her departure."

"Silvia?"

"Ready to pick her up in Montana. Your plans were rather straight forward. Her school has already handed over everything necessary for her to continue her schooling in Montana at home for the rest of the year."

"When can I leave here?" He looked at her shocked. Just the other day she had begged him to never let her go and he told her that he couldn't prevent it if it came up. If she was stable enough to leave then she was going to be released.

"You have an evaluation soon. If that clears you, then you can leave. Your friends have a good month or so off. Are going up to Montana to stay with Lindsey. So that she can feel a little more at home. You refuse to return still?"

"Yes. I'm staying here to sort things out. Mama Anna and Grissom will get Lindsey's schooling taken care of, make sure she is doing everything right. She'll come back for the funerals unless they go on in Montana, I'm leaving that to Richard. Lindsey will return when things are better. Grissom is explaining it all to her."

"You mean when you block out what you want to forget," She flinched a little at his words. Her head turned and he didn't budge under the glare she was sending him. "How well do you know Maria?"

"Not well enough obviously," She replied but he noticed the flash of sorrow in her eyes. Of regret, guilt, pity, and even acceptance. "If I had I would have stopped this."

"Would you?" This time fear flashed through her eyes and he knew he finally hit something. He was finally getting at something that was bugging her.

"Of course. I wouldn't let her kill a child and walk away scot free."

"But you knew she was in Vegas. Was Patricia Grindell?"

"I had an idea but not for sure." She turned to look back out the window and he smiled a little glad that they had opted to not use drugs to sedate her and make her talk easier. He knew it was just a matter of questioning her right. Flipping around the interrogation table in a sense. "I didn't know her as Patricia but as Maria. They were two different people. Extremely different. I believe Patricia is the woman she would have become had she not …"

"Had she not what?" He whispered and she refused to say more. He nearly cursed knowing how close he had just got and knew the next time it would take longer. With a sigh he looked across the hall to his other patient. She stood hand cuffed looking out her open door. Always watching Catherine. He wanted to know the dark secret they shared, wanted to open up the doors its release would give me. It would help both of them … and hopefully stop the vengeful glare being sent at his more calmer patient. "Come it's almost time," He lead the two down the hall. Noticing Catherine take Marie's hand he wasn't sure how to handle Catherine's sisterly side towards the woman. Going into the elevator he wondered weather or not a court would see Catherine as a victim if they knew how much she took care of Maria here in this hospital.

"Will you be coming?"

"Later butterfly," Grissom smiled. She was holding his hand as they walked down the hall. He'd already told her the plans Catherine laid out and that her father wasn't going to live (that had been a difficult one to get her to understand and except). It was hard at first but she had come to terms with it and even though he knew she was still upset her knew she was determined to be strong. He wished he could have kept all this from happening. Glancing up briefly he spotted Catherine standing down a corridor her lips moving ever so smoothly. He wondered who she was talking to. He only saw someone with long hair standing looking at her and he knew her doctor was a male.

"But mom?" Lindsey spoke oblivious to her mothers presence. Her voice wasn't surprised or disappointed at all. Grissom noticed Catherine's momentary pause in her conversation but then continued it. Feeling the grip on his hand tighten he smiled down at the girl knowing she was already beginning to crack. They stopped outside her fathers room and everyone smiled at her, simply there because she had asked. No other reason. She was scared, took Sara's hand once Grissom went to talk to the doctor. Sara looked at Lindsey in shock as she moved closer once Grissom disappeared into the room.

"C-Catherine?" Eddie croaked after he woke up. The doctor quickly explained and once he was done Eddie's focus went straight to Grissom. "Where is she? Lindsey?"

"Catherine's in the MHU and Lindsey is outside. You have some time with her."

"It finally drove her crazy. I always loved her. You have to understand, she was my world. Give her the life I couldn't."

"You beat her, Eddie. Cheated on her. I don't have to understand anything. I'll get Lindsey." He went to the door. Cautiously Lindsey entered the room. After a couple seconds she rushed to her father. Grissom joined the others as Lindsey told him all bout the horses and how huge her grandmothers house was. Once in the hall the doctors came up and told them what was happening.

"Lindsey," Eddie interrupted his daughter. "Daddy's a little tired. Can you get your Uncle Gil?"

"Yes," She leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you daddy. I know you are tired but can you wait to say goodbye to mommy before you go?"

"Yes, of course. I love you too baby." Lindsey skipped out of the room. Grissom went back into the room as Sara pulled Lindsey close after her telling them what Eddie said. The group took her to the waiting room so that she wouldn't over hear anything that may not need to be heard. They stood a little ways away from her so they could talk about things she didn't need to know. When Grissom came to the doorway they looked up. He nodded and listened to whatever Eddie was telling him. One voice, her voice froze everyone. All turned to look at their friend, their coworker, who refused to see them.

"I often wonder why it is one act can change hundreds of lives." She was saying to her doctor. Clad in sweats and a tank top she entered the corridor with her doctor beside her, Richard behind her, and Maria at her other side. "One school shooting causes a kid to become psychologically injured and become a serial killer while other kids remain normal. Why are some more susceptible to certain reactions than others?"

"There can be a variety of reasons for it, you have to look at everything. Many psychologist dedicate their lives to figuring that out. To try to lower the amount of people we have to later deal with in crime and other things."

"Look," Maria interrupted suddenly giggling. They watched as she stood sideways no jumping up and down pointing happily towards Lindsey. Catherine didn't even bother to look her focus the whole time directly in front of her, which was Eddie's door. "It's her. It's my precious. Kitty, Kitty look!" They watched as Maria yanked on Catherine's arm trying to get her attention. Catherine merely took her hand and looked at her. They saw a look in her eyes normally reserved for those she cared about. She whispered something they couldn't hear. "No! I want to play. Kitty, play with me."

"It's time to talk to, Eddie. Then we can play." Catherine spoke reasonably. Richard moved into the room first but Maria continued to fight. She begged and pleaded. "I promise … any game you want and we will play. Let's go talk to Eddie." Maria giggled happily and gladly took Richards hand and went into the room. Catherine looked to her doctor and offered a kind smile. They could see that she was upset. She ignored Grissom's presence while the doctor offered him an apologetic look. Sara glanced to Lindsey glad she had headphones in. "Life, doctor, is not easy to explain. If you would be so kind as to wait out here. If we need you someone will get you."

"Of course," The doctor replied and waited as she went into the room. Right away he walked with Grissom to the others. "There is no change in her plans and she still doesn't want visitors." They nodded accepting it and Grissom picked up Lindsey and they all left. Lindsey held on tightly to who ever was closest to her (Grissom when he held her, Greg and Sara in the car, and Sara at the airport).

The room was silent as the three looked down at Eddie. Even Maria who was constantly rambling couldn't seem to think of anything to say. She had gone from child to adult the moment she stepped foot into the room. For years they had been coming together for a silent drink, a silent vow to remain silent. A task that was beginning to destroy Catherine. A task that destroyed marriage and relationships. Even was the end to friendships. Now, the question was who would break the silence and if it would stay broken.

"Why?" Catherine whispered breaking it. Her logical mind was telling her that the others wouldn't, Eddie was dying, Richard was afraid to, and Maria never would … never had. Her damaged mind wanted to run from the room. "Why did we let it come to this before excepting the truth?"

"Guilt." Richard spoke looking around. "We all saw ourselves as responsible. Maria … she's gone insane."

"Julie's alive … I saw her … outside … my precious," Maria giggled and Richard took a hold of Catherine's hand. It was balled in a fist ready to strike out at the woman beside her.

"So, now the question is … do we keep it silent," Eddie whispered. "Or do we tell the world our story. Why this all happened. Or will … will we let it die with us."

"She has to know." Maria suddenly sounded normal. Not like her normal crazy adult self, rather childlike and sadistic, but mature and sane. All looked at her shocked for a second. "She has to know I didn't want to. I … all I wanted was to keep her safe. I thought it would end if I listened but then … Catherine please … Kitty … Kitty do you hear them?"

"I think its time we told," Richard whispered. "For Lindsey, Julie, Anna, and Annabelle. For all of them."

"Silence." Eddie whispered shaking his head. "No one should know our mistakes … our actions."

"It's over now," Catherine spoke for once agree with her ex-husband. Why should she agree to tell? It would be her telling the story not someone else. "No one has to know. Now that we decided, Richard please help Maria upstairs." Once the two were gone Catherine looked to Eddie. "Good bye."

"It won't be over. He's right. We should tell," Eddie spoke after she stood there watching him. Once she had turned to leave he had grabbed her wrist and spoke his new decision. "Lindsey will find out somehow. I'd rather it be from us then Maria or something we lose control of." He sighed reaching for a pen and paper. "I'll tell her. I … I still love you."

"No," Catherine nearly killed him to get the paper from him. "I can't allow her life to be ruined." She wanted to kill him for putting her through this. For leaving her to deal with everything herself. To kill him herself for everything he has done. His doctor entered having heard the ruckus and wanting to make sure everything was okay. "You won't ruin her life like you did mine." It was then that his heart finally stopped beating. Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped closer to the bed shaking him a little. The doctor grabbed her and she pushed him off running.

"Damn it," Her own doctor cursed chasing after her. She sprinted as fast as she could but eventually she tired out and gave up. He caught her just as she fell beside the door leading outside. He knew what her mind had wanted to do and he sighed as she wept in his arms. Begging him to let her just go do it. To let go of her and let her go, to let her end it.

A/N: Okay so this is the end of this story. I'm going to be starting on **Old Love, Young Love, New Love** next and I hope to have some chapters for that posted in a few days to a few weeks. I'm sorry I'm getting ready for deployment and training and doing a lot of stuff right now so my stories keep getting pushed to the side. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and yes there will be another one. I'm not sure how soon I can get everything finished and start posting newer stories all I know is that I am focusing on finishing the rest of my stories. Please be patient and enjoy.


End file.
